Blood Promise (POV DIMITRI) (TRADUCCION)
by TeamSuiza96
Summary: Dimitri nunca temió a la muerte, pero ahora la disfruta. Nunca se sintió tan vivo. Finalmente ha despertado a la realidad de lo que la inmortalidad tiene para ofrecer y vive por la noche. Solo falta una persona... [Advertencia: contenido para adultos y situaciones que incluyen violencia, abuso y contenido sexual]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenecg a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Esta historia es clasificación M por una razón. Contiene muchas situaciones de naturaleza sensible que algunos pueden encontrar difíciles o incluso perturbadoras. Las situaciones incluirán o pueden incluir violencia, muerte, sexo, abuso (incluyendo abuso emocional, mental, verbal y sexual), tortura y más. Esta ha sido una historia difícil de escribir y puede ser una historia difícil de leer. Por favor proceda con precaución. Esta será la única advertencia para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Me escondí en las sombras de los árboles, esperando. La oscuridad ya había comenzado a caer, dejando largas sombras a su paso, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme hasta que supiera que estaba completamente a salvo. Nathan me había dado algunos consejos antes de que él y los demás salieran en las furgonetas, dejándome atrás solo, y uno de los más importantes era que me mantuviera alejado del sol. El otro grande fue que me alejara de la Academia, especialmente durante las siguientes horas. Sin embargo, en este momento, estaba tirando sus consejos por la ventana. Yo tenía mis razones.

La verdadera pregunta era cómo iba a encargarme de la siguiente parte de mi plan. Me quedé mirando la entrada, aún incapaz de formar una sola idea factible, tal como lo había estado haciendo durante las últimas horas. Había visto a varios guardianes cambiar de turno, y ni una sola persona había notado mi presencia entre la quietud de los arbustos. Podría decir exactamente cuántos ladrillos formaban el arco que se extendía sobre el camino y la cantidad de barras de hierro que formaban la puerta, pero no podía pensar en una sola manera de romper la barrera mágica que me separaba de mi Roza.

Entrar sería imposible. Sabía por experiencia personal que la seguridad había aumentado y no tendría oportunidad de pasar las guardas. Acabar con los guardias de seguridad en la puerta tampoco sería una buena idea. A menos que Rose saliera de ahí por su propia voluntad, no podía pensar en una forma de ponerle las manos encima.

Afortunadamente, eso es exactamente lo que ella hizo.

—¡Mason! —Su grito frenético vino desde mi izquierda, a unos trescientos metros de donde yo estaba. Fue un sonido bajo para mí que se entremezcló con los sonidos del bosque, y debió de ser casi inaudible para los guardianes de la puerta—. ¡Mason, te necesito! —A lo lejos, pude ver su figura corriendo sobre las líneas mágicas que la mantenían fuera de peligro sin tener en cuenta su propia seguridad.

Antes, como dhampir, había sido rápido y silencioso, pero no había sido nada comparado con lo que era ahora. Moverme con las nuevas habilidades que poseía me llenaba de poder. No me movía perfectamente en silencio, pero era casi imperceptible. Podía notar cosas como ramas y hojas en el piso, a tiempo para evitarlos incluso a mi mayor velocidad, y para cuando alguien tratara de buscar lo que podría haber oído, yo ya me habría ido. Y parecía que no importaba cuánto corriera, lo hacía sin cansarme y no tenía la necesidad de recuperar el aliento. Velocidad, sigilo y resistencia creaban una combinación mortal.

Rose, sin embargo, no era ninguna de estas cosas en este momento. A medida que me acercaba, podía comenzar a verla más claramente, paseando frenéticamente como un animal enjaulado, gritando una y otra vez por su amigo perdido mientras tiraba de su cabello, su ropa, cualquier cosa para mantener sus manos ocupadas. Lissa estaba a su lado, abrazando la línea de las guardas como una red de seguridad.

Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprendió fue que, de repente, pude ver a alguien aparecer frente a Rose. No estaba completamente definido, era más bien como una niebla, pero incluso a través de la extraña forma, podía decir quién era.

—Mason, ¿Dimitri está muerto? —Sus manos se retorcieron frente a ella, agarrando sus muñecas y esperando impacientemente su respuesta como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

Un cambio en la silueta fue todo lo que pude ver en la criatura casi sin forma, pero los rasgos de Rose eran mucho más claros. Hubo un destello de emoción; de esperanza incluso.

—¿Está vivo?

El fantasma se movió una vez más, y Rose cayó de rodillas con la mirada en blanco. Lissa dio un paso instintivo hacia ella antes de mirar a su alrededor hacia las crecientes sombras, y regresó detrás de las guardas cuando Rose comenzó a agarrar su estómago y jadear en busca de aire.

Fue casi un susurro cuando hizo su última pregunta—. ¿Es... es Dimitri un Strigoi?

Por supuesto, ya sabía la respuesta a eso. Sí, yo era Strigoi. No estaba muerto, en realidad no. Tampoco estaba vivo. Yo era... más. Podía ver, oír, y sentir más que nunca, incluso en el único día que llevaba realmente despierto.

Rose simplemente no entendía eso.

Su grito fue horrible, un grito de rabia y dolor. Unas cuantas rocas a su alcance fueron las primeras víctimas de su furia inicial, volando hacia el borde del bosque mientras Lissa se desvanecía en su propio shock, aparentemente entendiendo las noticias por la reacción de Rose.

—Oh, Rose... lo siento... el Guardián Beliko…

—¡Vete!

La confusión de Lissa fue evidente cuando hizo una pausa en sus intentos de consolar a Rose sobre el tema de mi "muerte"—. ¿Qué?

Rose no se volvió para mirarla, pero el tono de su voz decía más de lo que su expresión en blanco hacía—. Dije, "vete." Vete, Liss. Él no necesita tus disculpas, compasión o simpatía ahora, y yo tampoco. Ni siquiera lo conocías, ¿verdad? Era sólo otro guardián para ti, pero él... —Su voz se desvaneció cuando su cabeza cayó y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar entre sollozos silenciosos.

—Rose, por favor, —dijo Lissa una última vez—. Está oscureciendo.

—¡Dije que te vayas!

Y con ésta última orden, Rose se quedó sola, completamente distraída por su dolor.

Las emociones habían nublado mi mente antes, me habían dejado vulnerable y débil, y ahora Rose estaba en la misma posición. Tuve un breve momento de gratitud por ser quien pudiera aprovechar esto en este momento y no uno de los otros con los que había estado antes. Sin conocer su potencial, simplemente podrían matarla sin pensarlo dos veces. La idea de su muerte me provocó un arrebato de ira, pero rápidamente me calmé sabiendo que ahora tenía el poder de asegurarme de que la muerte nunca se apoderara de mi Roza.

Podría mantenerla a mi lado por la eternidad. Podría hacerla más fuerte, más poderosa de lo que ninguno de los dos había soñado antes. Podría darle la libertad que ambos queríamos.

Pero por ahora, solo necesitaba esperar un poco más. El sol apenas se asomaba sobre la ladera de la colina, solo quedaban unos cuantos minutos antes del atardecer. Aunque la mayor parte del bosque estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para poder moverme a través de él, todavía estaba cubierto por un halo de sol. Tan pronto como éste se sumergiera debajo de la cresta, podría hacer mi movimiento. Podía ver que Rose estaba desarmada, e incluso si lo hubiera estado, era claro que no estaba en posición de atacar. La mordería rápido, tratando de hacer el proceso lo menos doloroso posible. Se acabaría antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Los últimos segundos fueron agonizantes, cada uno se sentía como una eternidad por separado mientras la observaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de mí. Tan pronto como pude moverme libremente, sentí que la adrenalina comenzaba a energizar mis huesos por la anticipación. Sin embargo, no pude dar un solo paso hacia ella antes de que una familiar forma fantasmal se materializara directamente frente a mí, bloqueando mi camino. Aunque no parecía lo suficientemente sólido como para detener mi progreso, había algo en la presencia de Mason que me mantuvo inmóvil.

Tal vez era la forma en que se atrevía a oponerse a mí, incluso cuando debía haber sabido que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Él estaba muerto, era literalmente un fantasma; nada más que un espíritu. ¿Qué poder pensaba él que podría tener sobre mí?

Pero sin embargo no me moví.

La mirada en sus ojos era una amenaza. Silenciosa, pero una amenaza igual. A través de ellos, podía ver aún la forma acurrucada de Rose, su rostro en sus manos, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la acerada mirada de Mason. Decía claramente que no iba a permitirme hacerle nada a Rose, incluso si sentía que era en su mejor interés. Él iba a protegerla, incluso desde más allá de la tumba.

Un recuerdo se apoderó de mí, frío y solo, acurrucado en un banco de piedra a la luz del día. Una conversación unilateral con una voz del pasado.

… _no te conocía bien, pero sé que la amabas. Tenemos eso en común…_

… _pero no te preocupes. Estaré allí para ella de ahora en adelante. La protegeré como tú lo hiciste..._

Había prometido protegerla como él lo había hecho una vez. Como lo estaba haciendo ahora... de mí.

Di un paso adelante, pero eso no le provocó nada al espectro, por el contrario, lo alentó a enderezarse más. Él no me temía en lo absoluto, ni un poco.

Comencé a sentir mi rabia ardiendo por dentro. _Ella era mía_. ¿Cómo se atrevía Mason a interponerse en mi camino? Rose siempre había sido mía y la única razón por la que le había permitido a Mason acercarse a ella en primer lugar había sido por mi gracia y mi concesión. ¿Ahora pensaba que podía simplemente interponerse entre nosotros?

Ambos volvimos nuestras cabezas cuando escuchamos otro grito fuerte y angustiado, y di un paso adelante hacia Rose. Mason inmediatamente extendió una mano para detenerme y, mientras atravesaba mi brazo, el frío que envió sobre mí fue como el hielo, enfriándome hasta los huesos. Fue incómodo hasta el punto de dolor y congeló mis pasos. Sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Puedo aliviar su dolor, —insistí en un susurro, pero él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Apenas sentirá la mordida, el dolor durará un momento y luego no tendrá que sufrir nunca más. ¿No quieres lo mejor para ella? Será fuerte, será casi inmortal.

Me miró casi con pena.

—No tendrá que morir nunca. ¡No terminará como tú!

No sé si fue la mirada en sus ojos, el sonido de las lágrimas de Rose o la voz tranquila en el fondo de mi mente, pero en ese momento me abrumó un pensamiento singular.

" _Hay cosas peores que la muerte."_

Miré a Rose por un rato más, el brazo de Mason listo para detenerme si hacía un indicio de movimiento hacia ella otra vez, pero al final me decidí.

—Está bien. La dejaré en paz. Por ahora.

* * *

 **Chicas, por fin comenzamos con Blood Promise. ¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? A mí parecer, desde el principio lo que orilló a Dimitri a buscar a Rose no fue el amor, sino esa sensación de propiedad que el tenía sobre ella y que se amplificó con su transformación, además de que él siempre la quiso como aliada porque era una excelente guerrera.**

 **Otra cosa que me sorprendió mucho en éste capítulo fue el papel de Mason defendiendo a Rose. No sé si realmente haya sucedido así en la historia original, pero me gustó mucho la idea.**

 **Bueno chicas, éste es el primer capítulo y espero que apoyan la historia con sus reviews. De verdad me encantaría saber su opinión.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Podía sentir esa necesidad otra vez, esa profunda hambre presionando dentro de mí. Me carcomía constantemente día y noche, pero después de 60 horas sin sangre, estaba de mal humor por la necesidad de comer.

Había sido una estupidez por mi parte quedarme atrás cuando Nathan y los demás se habían ido, pero había estado tan concentrado en atrapar a Rose, sin importar lo loca que pudiera haber sido esa meta, que no había pensado con claridad. Interesante cómo la inanición te aclara la mente. Desafortunadamente, ésta era un proceso lento y ellos ya se habían ido. Ellos habían tenido teléfonos celulares, transporte y un plan de escape completo. Yo no tenía nada más que la ropa desgarrada que llevaba puesta, una tarjeta con un número de teléfono que Nathan me había dado para cuando "me diera cuenta que lo necesitaba", y un sentido general de la dirección a dónde ir a continuación, pero no tenía una idea real de qué hacer cuando llegara allá.

Sin sustento, mi energía estaba empezando a disminuir. La academia estaba a kilómetros de la civilización por una razón. Sabía que se trataba de una caminata de cinco días, al menos, a la ciudad más cercana con un aeropuerto, pero no había pensado en la necesidad de encontrar una ciudad más pequeña en el camino. Podía oler animales cerca y, aunque la idea me disgustaba, estaba casi en un estado de desesperación. Prácticamente cualquier criatura viviente serviría para controlar mi sed cuando capté el olor de algo. Como un espejismo, pensé que me lo había imaginado al principio, pero un momento después, el olor volvió con la brisa.

Rápidamente me volví hacia el norte, siguiendo el olor como un lobo al acecho. Sobre colinas y alrededor de árboles, a través de arbustos y arroyos, siguiendo el olor de sangre fresca que bombeaba a través de las venas de un hombre. A medida que me iba acercando, podía comenzar a detectar que no era solo el olor de una persona, sino de dos: similares pero no exactamente iguales.

Eventualmente, pude ver la pequeña casa de campaña gris y naranja entre el follaje. Un pequeño fuego ardía cerca, probablemente había sido apagado hace unas horas y ahora emitía un olor a humo en toda el área, pero incluso eso no podía disipar el olor de lo que había ansiado durante días. El campamento estaba bastante tranquilo. Quienquiera que estaba descansando adentro probablemente estaba dormido, incapaz de escucharme sobre el ruido del arroyo cercano y sus propios ronquidos.

Coloqué mis pasos con cuidado, esquivando ramitas sueltas y una envoltura de barra de chocolate que estaba tirada afuera, antes de abrir la tienda. Fue como levantar la tapa de una olla, mi boca se hizo agua al instante y me costó todo mi esfuerzo no gruñir por el hambre voraz.

Como era de esperar, vi dos bolsas de dormir y me dirigí silenciosamente a la primera. Había estado sin alimentarme el tiempo suficiente para saber que podía drenar fácilmente a ambas personas. Sin saber dónde o cuándo encontraría mi próxima comida, probablemente sería prudente hacerlo también. El sigilo sería mi compañero hoy.

El hombre, humano, apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar mi presencia antes de que mi mano cubriera su boca y mis colmillos perforaran su cuello. Gritó una vez, aunque mi mano amortiguó el sonido. Un rápido destello hacia la otra forma mostró que continuaba inmóvil. Me sorprendió la cantidad de resistencia que opuso para ser un simple humano, pero finalmente sucumbió a las endorfinas, y luego a la muerte. Me alimenté hasta que su corazón dejó de latir y luego hasta que un sonido me distrajo de mi premio.

Un pequeño gemido sonó, y un niño me miró con miedo. No. El miedo no alcanzaba a describir lo que había en sus ojos. Era terror. Terror completo y absoluto. Era un niño pequeño, tal vez siete u ocho años, tal vez incluso más joven por la forma en que se encogía lejos de mí, haciéndolo parecer mucho más pequeño.

Su padre cayó de mis brazos con un ruido sordo, aterrizando en el frío y duro suelo sin ningún signo de vida. Podía ver al niño mirar el cadáver en busca de algún tipo de salvación y, al no encontrarlo, comenzó a entrar en pánico. El viejo cuento de presas y depredadores había comenzado. León y cordero, zorro y conejo, lobo y venado. Vampiro y humano. Miró hacia la puerta de la tienda, pero incluso si este pequeño conejo pudiera escapar, solo sería por un momento. Él no viviría mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando lo sostuve en mis brazos, un pensamiento se abrió paso.

" _Es sólo un niño. Un niño aterrorizado."_

Y lo era. Estaba temblando en mis brazos. Su muerte era casi segura y creo que él lo sabía a este punto. No había esperanza para nada más. Estaba llorando, pero no rogaba. Podía escucharlo susurrar por su padre en voz baja, pero no pidió que le perdonara la vida.

Así que agarré su cara con mis grandes manos, haciéndolo que me mirara. Cerró los ojos, pero mantuve mi firme agarre sobre él hasta que finalmente sus ojos se abrieron un momento después con una morbosa curiosidad. Podía sentir su pulso latiendo salvajemente bajo mis manos y me volvía loco sólo de pensarlo, pero lo miré fijamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y en el momento en que lo hicieron, hablé.

Con calma y cuidado, le dije—: Todo estará bien. Verás a tu padre pronto. Lo prometo. Todo estará bien. ¿Entiendes?

Sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente vidriosos y su cabeza se movió suavemente entre mis palmas mientras asentía, pero lo más revelador fue la constante disminución de su pulso mientras se relajaba.

—Bien, —sonreí, observándolo devolverme el gesto—. Lo prometo, esto terminará pronto.

Y luego, con un rápido giro de mis manos, se fue.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, los ojos bien abiertos, ni siquiera lo suficientemente conscientes como para registrar la sorpresa antes de que lo matara. Su rostro seguía adornado con esa sonrisa confiada, producto falso de mi compulsión. Una parte de mí estaba en shock por lo que había hecho.

Esta no era la primera vez que había matado. Lo había hecho docenas de veces. El matar se había vuelto casi natural para mí. Incluso como Dhampir, cada vez me afectaba menos el hecho de poder terminar con una vida de manera rápida y eficiente. Para eso me habían entrenado, ¿verdad? Y desde que había despertado, era literalmente una necesidad para sobrevivir.

Pero tomar una vida tan inocente...

Matar con mis propias manos sin un arma...

Hipnotizar a alguien para que confiara en mí y luego matarlo sin remordimientos por lo que había hecho...

Eso era poder.

Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo a través de mí, mi propio corazón latiendo más rápido ante la posibilidad de lo que era capaz de hacer y lo que esto podría significar para mí en el futuro. Sí, éste era un niño, débil y fácil de controlar, pero con el tiempo podría obligar a cualquiera a hacer cualquier cosa.

Me hundí en mi víctima, mi premio, probando la recompensa de mi victoria. Su sangre era dulce, de la misma forma en que la ternera y la res eran iguales, pero al mismo tiempo completamente diferentes. Sin embargo, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo significativamente mayor para drenarlo, tanto porque ya estaba muerto como por el hecho de que era mucho más pequeño. Si bien la carnicería resultante no fue tan mala como la de mi primer asesinato, al final, terminó un poco más ensangrentado que su padre durante el proceso.

El campamento me proporcionó también un poco más de ayuda, a parte de mi primera comida decente. Después de limpiarme un poco, con sus suministros bien surtidos pude cambiarme de ropa. El padre no era tan alto como yo, pero su camisa me quedaba lo suficientemente bien debajo de mi chaqueta y era significativamente mejor que la que estaba desgarrada y manchada de sangre. Afortunadamente, los pantalones que llevaba habían terminado en mejores condiciones durante la batalla de varios días antes. El negro tendía a esconder bien la sangre.

En segundo lugar, una rápida mirada en su billetera me proporcionó unos doscientos dólares en efectivo y unas pocas tarjetas de crédito. Puede que no me duraran mucho, pero teniendo en cuenta que actualmente no tenía efectivo, era mejor que nada. La hielera que traían aún estaba llena de comida y de hielo, así que algo me dijo que nadie los estaría esperando al menos durante unos días más. Nadie se daría cuenta de su muerte por algún tiempo, así que mientras no me excediera en los gastos, probablemente podría utilizar las tarjetas para otros suministros necesarios.

Por último, un juego de llaves de automóvil fue el gran premio final en esta búsqueda del tesoro. El Jeep al que pertenecían reduciría los días de mi viaje hacia el Norte y haría que el viaje fuera mucho más agradable. Incluso podría usar una de las bolsas de dormir para protegerme de la luz solar si tenía que permanecer en el auto.

El plan era dirigirme hacia Missoula, y desde allí tomar el primer vuelo a San Petersburgo. No sabía cómo iba a llegar allí, pero estaba familiarizado con Rusia y algo familiar era lo mejor que podía pedir en este momento. Eso, y Nathan me había dejado un número de teléfono para encontrarlo con el código de una ciudad rusa. También había un código de área local, pero no podía recordar exactamente de donde era en este momento y el teléfono celular del hombre no tenía señal para investigarlo o hacer una llamada, inclusive si pudiera desbloquearlo.

Así que hasta entonces, mi objetivo era poner tanta distancia entre Roza y yo, y volver a mi hábitat más natural. Tomé todo lo que sentía que podía serme útil del campamento, dejando la hielera y la tienda de campaña abiertas al viento con la esperanza de que el olor de la sangre y la comida atrajera a grandes depredadores para cubrir mis huellas, y me fui siguiendo las marcas de los neumáticos por el camino.

* * *

Tardé otro día en llegar finalmente a mi destino, sólo porque tuve que esconderme del sol. Encontré una pequeña ciudad en el camino en dónde pude conseguir ropa limpia, una maleta y todo lo que me faltaba antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte con tiempo suficiente para registrarme en un motel. Tan pronto como cayó la noche, me marché.

El último obstáculo fue el boleto a Rusia. Un boleto de último minuto costaría varios miles, incluso la opción más barata. Eso era mucho más que el dinero en efectivo en mi bolsillo y, ciertamente, levantaría sospechas si usaba la tarjeta. Sin embargo, había otra opción. Varios hombres de negocios cansados entraban y salían por las puertas del aeropuerto, y aunque el aeropuerto no estaba tan lleno como algunos que había visto en el pasado, estaba lo suficientemente concurrido para que mi plan funcionara. Todo lo que necesitaba era una persona.

Busqué al blanco más débil del grupo, de la misma forma en que una manada busca a los heridos antes de atacar. Lo encontré mientras éste tropezaba con el bordillo, dejando caer su equipaje, maletín y café, todo a la vez. En lugar de ira o molestia, su rostro se llenó de desdicha y odio hacia sí mismo. Perfecto.

Me apresuré a ayudarlo a recoger sus pertenencias mientras él limpiaba el líquido caliente de su chaqueta, disculpándose como si de alguna manera me hubiera ofendido con su mera presencia.

—¡Soy un completo...¡ ¡Dios! Lo juro, este es mi tercer vuelo esta semana y estoy empezando a pensar que solo quieren mantenerme fuera de la oficina.

—¿Oh? ¿A dónde te están mandando esta vez? —Respondí, entregándole su maletín y sonriendo mientras escondía cuidadosamente mis colmillos detrás de mis labios, como había visto a Iván y a los otros hacer tantas veces en el pasado.

—China. Nanjing, específicamente. Estoy haciendo otro viaje de servicio al cliente. ¿Tú a dónde vas? —Levantó la vista, luciendo honestamente curioso, o tal vez necesitando algún contacto humano real. De cualquier manera, se había equivocado severamente al elegirme.

—Rusia. San Petersburgo. —Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse mientras continuaba hablando—. Y vas a comprar mi boleto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. —Asintió, como si mi petición fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, y por un momento sus ojos se deslizaron hacia mi boca, pero rápidamente empujé su maletín hacia él.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ahora, vamos a ver lo de nuestros boletos, ¿de acuerdo?

Conseguir el boleto fue más fácil de lo que había pensado. La única piedra en el camino había sido el problema de mi pasaporte, pero una sonrisa rápida y unas palabras de compulsión fueron suficientes para solucionar eso. Ciertamente, habría sido más fácil volar en una aerolínea privada, estoy seguro, pero cuando me relajé en mi asiento de cuero de primera clase con espacio adicional para las piernas y una copa de champán de cortesía, no me preocupé. Después de todo, era un boleto sólo de ida, así que no tendría que volver a tratar con este desagradable negocio de las aerolíneas. No sabía su nombre, pero mi gacela herida había hecho bien con la mejora de mi boleto. Era una lástima que no fuera a llegar a su destino final, pero bueno, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por más viajes de negocios.

Ahora solo faltaban 23 horas para llegar a mi destino. Con una bebida en la mano, una novela del oeste en el bolsillo y varias miradas sutiles de la azafata, estaba bastante seguro de que iba a estar bien.

* * *

 **Chicas y chicos, ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? La primera vez que lo leí, se me rompió el corazón con la escena de la casa de campaña, pero especialmente con el niño.**

 **Sumergirme en ésta nueva personalidad de Dimitri es un tanto difícil. Ver su lado oscuro es interesante pero a la vez triste. Y déjenme decirles que entre más tiempo pasa y mas asesinatos comete, su comportamiento se corrompe más y más.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Cuéntenme qué les pareció. Si quieren seguir con la dinámica de los reviews, el capítulo 3 lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 130 reviews y sino hasta el próximo jueves.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

En Rusia, las cosas eran más fáciles. El idioma familiar me envolvía como un edredón, aunque me distraía escuchar tantas conversaciones a la vez y poder entenderlas. Al menos cuando estaban en inglés, podía desconectarlas de manera efectiva como una charla sin sentido de fondo. Ahora podía escuchar todo, incluso mejor que antes, y entendía cada palabra. Si bien ahora no eran tan apetitosos, los olores provenientes de los restaurantes locales también eran bienvenidos. Puede que no estuviera interesado en lo que los puestos y restaurantes estaban vendiendo, pero la comida, mi comida, también era ciertamente abundante en San Petersburgo. Observé cómo un pequeño grupo de estudiantes universitarios de mayor edad entraban en un club mientras otro hombre, mayor y claramente con algunas bebidas de más, tropezó cuando salía por la misma puerta. Sería fácil encontrar mi próxima comida entre el ajetreo y el bullicio de ésta gran ciudad.

Sin embargo, aún me debatía entre si quería quedarme solo o buscar a Nathan como él me había sugerido. Si bien no era común que los Strigoi vivieran en grupos, especialmente grupos grandes, durante mucho tiempo, esto había demostrado ser bastante eficaz en el ataque a la Academia. Nos habían abrumado totalmente. Asumiendo que eran el mismo grupo que había masacrado a los Badica y Drozdov, habían matado a esas familias con pocas o ninguna baja de su lado. Quién sabía de qué eran capaces.

Sin embargo, la posibilidad de encontrarlos hoy era muy reducida, especialmente cuando aún no tenía teléfono. Afortunadamente pude arreglar eso bastante rápido. En una ciudad lo suficientemente grande, puedes encontrar prácticamente cualquier cosa que necesites. Un teléfono desechable sin contrato a la vuelta de la esquina, una habitación privada en un hostal decentemente limpia durante una semana a la vuelta de otra esquina. Probablemente podría optar por algo un poco más de lujo, pero era más fácil permanecer bajo el radar rodeado de mochileros y estudiantes universitarios que buscaban "encontrarse" entre el vodka y los clubs nocturnos.

Mis primeros días estuvieron bien. Fui capaz de fundirme en mi pequeña comunidad sin que nadie me mirara. Algunos de los trabajadores del hostal me reconocían y me saludaban cuando iba y venía, pero de ahí en fuera me ignoraban. No tenía ningún interés en interactuar con las otras caras olvidables donde me escondía durante las horas del día.

Sin embargo, la noche era mía. Me llenaba de adrenalina el salir para encontrar a mi presa y acecharlos como el cazador que era. El primer día, mi comida fue un hombre humano rubio corriendo entre la gente con los ojos clavados en su teléfono. Sólo levantaba la vista para gritar obscenidades a las personas con las que casi chocaba, antes de que sus dedos volvieran a su furiosa tarea sobre el teléfono.

Seguirlo fue un juego de niños. No hubo entretenimiento en absoluto. Sin embargo, al verlo darse cuenta de que lo habían acorralado, lo había alejado lenta pero estratégicamente de la multitud dentro de un callejón en donde nadie pudiera escuchar sus súplicas desesperadas de ayuda, fue satisfactorio. Sin embargo, no fue tan satisfactorio como el sentir que la vida se le escapaba. No era poderoso, o no era tan poderoso como él mismo se sentía, pero robar el poco poder que tenía era muy cautivador.

Había vivido alrededor de gente pagada de sí misma durante toda mi vida. Personas que pensaban que eran mejores que yo por una u otra razón. Siempre encontraban las razones más pequeñas para colocarse en un pedestal uno sobre el otro, y las personas como yo eran las más bajas de todas en sus ojos. Me habían enseñado a doblegar mi voluntad a la de ellos y someterme a mí mismo, incluso cuando demostraban su desagradable estupidez una y otra vez. Ante estas personas yo no había sido nada. Ahora, ellos no eran nada para mí.

Nada más que un cuerpo para alimentar mi ira.

Ahora era poderoso, y me sentía más parecido a Dios con cada gota de sangre que extraía de éste hombre. Controlaba su vida y su muerte, manteniéndolo al borde de lo que era fatal antes de robarle el último momento de mortalidad.

La tercera noche fue donde encontré mi obsesión. No era la sangre. No era el poder. Era ella.

Debería haber sabido que mi inmortalidad no me cambiaría tan significativamente como para que ella no encontrara la manera de abrirse camino en mi vida. Roza siempre estaría allí de alguna manera.

Por supuesto, ésta chica no era Rose; sin embargo era una dhampir. Su pelo era bastante similar, oscuro, largo, con ondas. Podía imaginarme corriendo mis dedos entre sus sedosos mechones. No tenía el mismo cuerpo musculoso de una guardiana entrenada, pero obviamente se había ocupado de su condición física. Lo más probable es que frecuentara uno de los bares de Moroi de por aquí y sirviera como una prostituta de sangre. Cuanto más la seguía, más dhampirs y Moroi podía sentir alrededor hasta que la perdí en un local protegido.

Por el aspecto de una docena de personas que entraban y salían por la misma puerta sin marcar, parecía ser uno de los pocos clubs subterráneos Moroi en el área. Sabía que estaban alrededor, pero aún tenía que buscarlos. Había más que suficientes humanos vagando por las calles por la noche que no había sentido la necesidad de encontrar una comida de "alta gama".

Pero estaba fascinado por la chica que se parecía a Rose. Esperé mientras la gente iba y venía, observándola a ella y sólo a ella. Se quedó dentro por horas, pero tenía todo el tiempo del mundo de mi lado. El frío gélido no era nada contra mi piel, la quietud no hacía mella en mis huesos, y la única mujer solitaria, lo suficientemente desesperada como para acercarse al hombre solitario en la oscuridad, fue rápidamente despachada y no fue vista en el área durante el resto de la noche.

Eventualmente, ella emergió, pero no estaba sola como yo había esperado. No debería haberme sorprendido, considerando su ocupación. Aún así, ver a alguien tan parecido a Rose en los brazos de alguien más no hizo más que provocar una necesidad primordial de marcar mi territorio.

El intoxicado hombre Moroi tenía un brazo colgando del hombro de ella, prácticamente necesitando que su "cita" lo apoyara para la noche. No parecía tener un guardián con él, así que más allá de su mordida, no podía imaginar que tuviera mucho que ofrecerle a la joven. Ciertamente no era su encanto lo que ella buscaba. Mientras la chica se reía de sus chistes malos y sus tergiversaciones, era bastante fácil para alguien decentemente sobrio ver que ella estaba fingiendo su entusiasmo.

Después de algunos intentos más para sacarle una dirección, ella finalmente buscó dentro de su bolsillo. Él saltó, sonriendo diabólicamente con un comentario acerca del entusiasmo de la chica antes de que ella sacara su billetera para encontrar su identificación y dirección. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera dar la vuelta en la dirección correcta, me interpuse en su camino.

—Whoa… no te vi. —El tonto comenzó a reírse bajo su aliento tóxico otra vez, irracionalmente divertido por su propia observación.

—No me sorprende. Con lo mucho que has bebido esta noche, dudo que pudieras ver tu propia mano al final de tu brazo, y mucho menos la belleza que de alguna manera has podido obtener esta noche. Yo diría que eres un hombre afortunado, pero creo que ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

La copia de Rose me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero el Moroi sonrió, completamente inconsciente de la ligera amenaza hacia él.

—La suerte no tuvo nada que ver con eso. Un poco de conversación suave y las chicas lindas simplemente caen a mis pies. ¿No es cierto...? —miró a la chica con una cara en blanco que dejó en claro sus últimas palabras.

Parecía que ésta Rose había visto esto antes de los hombres que frecuentaba porque no la desconcertó en lo más mínimo, pero fue la gota que derramó el vaso para mí. Le di una palmada al hombre en el hombro, manteniéndolo firme mientras mi pierna se movía hacia sus rodillas en rápida sucesión. El alcohol embotó sus sentidos por lo que ni siquiera gritó hasta que ambas rodillas se doblaron hacia atrás de forma poco natural y caía al suelo. Lo tomé del cabello, sosteniéndolo lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera verme.

—Si planeas morder y acostarte con una chica, deberías recordar su nombre.

Él asintió frenéticamente, instantáneamente sobrio y tomando mi lección en serio antes de que golpeara su cabeza en el callejón empedrado. Su cuerpo se contrajo una o dos veces, con los ojos bien abiertos y la sangre se acumuló donde su cráneo se había abierto, pero su muerte había terminado.

—Tú lo... lo mataste. —La chica estaba presionada contra el muro de piedra, lo más lejos que podía de mí y del cuerpo.

—Eras demasiado buena para él. Ni siquiera podía recordar tu nombre. Te merecías algo mejor que eso.

—Pero... tú... simplemente lo mataste como si no fuera nada.

—No era nada. Ya he matado antes. —Me acerqué a ella, dejando el resguardo de las sombras detrás de mí.

Presionó su espalda aún más contra la pared, buscando una salida antes de acorralarse ella misma en una esquina. No había manera de que esta chica hubiera tenido un entrenamiento adecuado—. ¡Eres un Strigoi!

—Sí, lo soy. Y estás atrapada. —Mi voz era firme, simplemente declarando los hechos.

Como un conejo al darse cuenta repentinamente de que estaba en una trampa, esta pseudo Rose miró frenéticamente a su alrededor antes de mirarme valientemente, permitiendo que sólo un breve temblor de sus labios traicionara sus temores—. También me vas a matar, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente. —La miré un momento, considerando la situación. Parecía valiente, mirándome así. Se parecía un poco a Rose. Tal vez podría arreglármelas con ella. O tal vez siempre la encontraría carente de sus cualidades.

De una forma u otra, ésta Rose eventualmente moriría en mis manos.

—Sí, te mataré. —Los hombros de "Rose" se hundieron ligeramente ante mi respuesta, pero se mantuvo firme mientras trazaba con mis dedos las cicatrices de años a lo largo de su cuello—. Pero antes de hacerlo, te daré la mejor mordida de tu vida. Sin embargo, primero necesito saber algo.

—¿Sí? —Ya podía sentir que la sangre comenzaba a bombear más rápido por sus venas en anticipación de lo que acababa de prometerle—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Aparté su cabello oscuro, tan parecido a los mechones que recordaba con tanto cariño aunque no era igual del todo, exponiendo su cuello—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

* * *

Nada puede durar para siempre. Ni siquiera para alguien inmortal. Mi tiempo en San Petersburgo llegó a su fin más rápido de lo que creí cuando supe por qué los Strigoi eran criaturas nómadas por naturaleza.

Pude cazar por mi cuenta unos días más, pero cuando me vi obligado a regresar al club en el que había encontrado a Annika, me puse demasiado arrogante. Debería haber ido a por otra gacela herida, pero vi a otro hombre con alguien que no se parecía a Rose, pero que la hizo reír. Tal vez podría haberlo dejado pasar, pero el hombre era una copia de ese bastardo Ivashkov. Quizás era un primo suyo perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Sabía que conmigo fuera del camino, no le tomaría mucho tiempo a Adrián empezar a perseguirla de nuevo. Probablemente ni siquiera esperaría hasta mi funeral. Demonios, incluso podría pedirle que fuera su pareja para mi funeral. Él era implacable y le encantaba restregarme en la cara cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con ella. Ahora no tenía nada que se interpusiera en su camino. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Rose finalmente rendirse ante él?

Ella se merecía algo mejor de lo que yo podía darle, al menos en aquel entonces. Ahora, sin embargo... ahora podría darle algo que él nunca podría. Podría darle la inmortalidad. Poder, riquezas, esas se podían ganar. La inmortalidad sólo podía obtenerse con agallas e Ivashkov no tenía lo que se necesitaba.

Pero yo sí, y un día, Rose lo vería.

Pero hoy, sin embargo, tenía la oportunidad de resolver un poco la frustración sobre su relación. Me acerqué a él rápidamente, arrancando a la chica de su brazo con brusquedad y atacando para matarlo sin fanfarria. Apenas había tenido la oportunidad de probar su sangre antes de sentir que arrancaban mi cuerpo del de él y una quemadura me atravesaba el hombro.

Había sentido esa quemadura antes, caliente como el sol y punzante como el ácido en mi piel. Era una estaca de plata. En mi búsqueda de venganza lleno de celos, había actuado descuidadamente y había olvidado incluso buscar un guardián, y mi estupidez casi me había costado la vida. Afortunadamente, el guardián parecía tan novato como yo en su nuevo rol en la vida, y solo me había rozado. Dolía como el infierno, pero no era una herida mortal.

No esperó por otra oportunidad para estacarme, aprovechó la apertura que fingí mordiendo el anzuelo como un pez. Torcí su brazo, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el dolor que causó su estaca cuando se deslizó contra mi brazo y cayó al suelo. Tan pronto como estuvo libre, le zafé el hombro de la coyuntura y le disloqué el brazo, incapacitándolo. Aunque a la mayoría de los guardianes se les enseñaba a luchar con ambos brazos en caso de que se enfrentaran a una ocasión como esta, incapacitar el brazo principal solía ser más que suficiente para derribar a un luchador. Unas cuantas costillas rotas por si acaso y no pudo hacer mucho más que recostarse sobre su espalda mientras yo drenaba a su cargo.

La pelirroja con la risa de Rose había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para correr en cuanto me vió. Si tuviera que adivinar, podría apostar a que ésta no era la primera vez que se había enfrentado a una amenaza en este lado de la ciudad, y con instintos así, probablemente duraría más que la mayoría de las personas en ésta área, no importaba si eran humanos, moroi, o dhampir.

El hombre moroi, no tendría tanta suerte. No viviría para ver la luz del día, y él lo sabía.

—Por favor. Te daré dinero, autos, lo que sea.

Sonreí, caminando hacia él mientras me suplicaba misericordia. Todo lo que podía ver era a Adrián de rodillas y rogando por su vida. Tenía que admitir que era una vista agradable.

—Tengo amigos poderosos. Puedo conseguirte lo que quieras. Solo déjame vivir. —Ahora estaba llorando, el hombre de buena pinta por el que las chicas se desmayaban, al parecer no era nada más que un niño patético.

Me agaché frente a él, proyectando una sombra sobre su forma acurrucada—. No hay nada que tengas para ofrecerme porque lo único que quiero es verte muerto y drenar personalmente cada gota de tu sangre.

Su mano ahogó un sonido lastimero, atrapado a medio camino entre un grito ahogado y un sollozo, pero el destello de la luz de la calle reflejada en su muñeca atrajo mi atención. Toqué los gemelos de oro, grabados con un escudo familiar, uno de los doce que me habían pedido que memorizara en la escuela, y sonreí.

—Adiós, Ivashkov.

Es cierto lo que dicen: la sangre Moroi es realmente la más satisfactoria. La sangre humana hacía el trabajo, llenaba tu estómago y calmaba la sed, pero nunca eliminaba completamente el deseo. La sangre Dhampir te hacía sentir fuerte, como lo haría una comida saludable y abundante antes de ser convertido. Sentía que podía entrenar durante horas, lleno de energía y completamente nutrido. Pero había algo acerca de la sangre Moroi que era completamente diferente. Te hacía sentir poderoso; como si pudieras conquistar el mundo, y según algunos, cuanto más "pura" o "real" fuera la sangre Moroi, más poderoso te hacía sentir.

Quizás era su magia, tal vez era algo sobre su biología en general, pero había algo en su sangre que los convertía en la presa ideal. Podía ver por qué los Strigoi los habían cazado casi hasta el punto de la extinción antes, y continuarían cazándolos para siempre. Era adictivo sentir el poder fluyendo dentro de ti, mientras ellos perdían lentamente esa lucha por su vida. Era casi tan adictivo como la mordedura de un vampiro para los humanos. Casi, pero no del todo.

Mi víctima estaba casi muerta, lo último que quedaba de su vida era sólo un destello de luz en un túnel largo y oscuro, cuando oí gritos que se acercaban a mí. Alguien había pedido refuerzos. No sé si había sido el guardián o la chica, pero quienquiera que hubiera sido, sus refuerzos se estaban acercando rápidamente.

Dos contra uno era mucho más difícil que la batalla inicial que había enfrentado. Además estos guardianes tenían mucha más experiencia que el muchacho anterior. Me fui con más rasguños y casi no lo logro. Al final, decidí irme con mi vida en lugar de con mi dignidad.

* * *

Atendí mis heridas en la oscuridad de mi habitación del hostal. La mayoría estarían curadas por la mañana, pero los cortes más profundos necesitarían un día adicional o incluso dos para curarse completamente. Robé algunos de los suministros de primeros auxilios de la cocina compartida antes de esconderme, y vendé mi hombro lo mejor que pude por mi cuenta. El único otro corte grande estaba en mi espalda y ese tendría que curarse por sí solo, ya que no podía alcanzarlo. Probablemente podría necesitar algunas puntadas mientras la cortada sanaba, pero eso hubiera sido sólo para mi propia comodidad y desafortunadamente no era una posibilidad en este momento. Me reí sardónicamente, agradecido de que los Strigoi fueran incluso menos propensos a las infecciones que los dhampir y los moroi juntos. Si bien se sabía muy poco acerca de su vida cotidiana y su naturaleza física fuera de las batallas, se recuperaban de sus heridas con bastante rapidez. Todo lo demás que el mundo Moroi "sabía" acerca de los Strigoi eran suposiciones basadas en un reconocimiento muy pequeño de los últimos siglos e historias que se transmitían y modificaban con el tiempo. No era como si hubiera un libro de referencia o un experto al que pudiera pedirle consejos sobre mi nuevo estilo de vida.

Mi teléfono estaba colocado tentadoramente en la mesita de noche por lo demás vacía. Había una persona a la que podía llamar. Mi estadía en el hostal estaba llegando a su fin rápidamente y, a menos que quisiera ofrecer otro par de miles de rublos para poder quedarme unos días más, tenía que decidir qué quería hacer a continuación.

Descubrí la ubicación general de Nathan según su código de área local. Novosibirsk. Eso no lo limitaba demasiado, considerando que Novosibirsk era la tercera ciudad más grande de Rusia. Aún así, era sólo una quinta parte del tamaño de San Petersburgo.

Descolgué el teléfono, comprobando su peso como si de alguna manera me ayudara a sopesar las opciones que tenía. Llamar ahora sería como pedir ayuda; no sería admitir la derrota total, pero estaría proclamando que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo por mi cuenta. Quizás era parcialmente cierto, pero sólo en el sentido de que no quería estar solo. Sabía que había fuerza en los números. Lo había visto con mis propios ojos. Había sobrevivido solo y lo había demostrado, pero también era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no conocía los entresijos de este nuevo estilo de vida y podía beneficiarme de una educación adicional. Y quién puede decir que eventualmente no podría superar a ese grupo con el tiempo, pero por ahora, sería para mi beneficio.

Sin embargo, quería unirme a ellos en mis propios términos. Quería llegar desde un lugar de poder, no herido y encerrado en una habitación esperando a ser rescatado.

Así que, con mi decisión tomada, tiré el teléfono a un lado, hice planes para empacar mis escasos suministros al día siguiente y comenzar el viaje hacia Novosibirsk.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! Me sorprende que hayan llegado a la meta tan rápido, parece ser que este Dimitri oscuro las tiene intrigadas.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Parece ser que nuestro Ruso sigue obsesionado con Rose. Y parece ser que su odio por Adrián se intensificó aún más, creo que si alguna vez se hubiera cruzado con él lo hubiera matado sin piedad.**

 **Dimitri está a punto de llegar con Nathan, Galina y los demás. ¿Qué creen que suceda? Yo sé que esta parte de la historia es como leer un libro nuevo para ustedes, espero que les esté gustando el desarrollo de los hechos hasta el momento.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo, no olviden seguir comentando y agreguen la historia a sus alertas y a sus favoritos.**

 **Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

En el momento en que llegué a Novosibirsk, sentí que podría relajarme un poco. No me gustaba la sensación de estar solo y expuesto. Cuantas más personas comenzaba a ver, aunque mucho menos de las que me habían rodeado en San Petersburgo, más cómodo me sentía. De esta manera podría mezclarme mejor, convirtiéndome en una parte del fondo. Tan pronto como una multitud decente se acumuló a mi alrededor para cubrir mi presencia en una charla sin sentido, llamé al número que había estado en mi bolsillo desde Montana. Sonó dos veces antes de que la persona en el otro extremo respondiera.

—¿Кто это? —la voz exigió, sin molestarse con sutilezas y solicitando mi nombre de inmediato.

—Dimitri Belikov.

La voz, que sólo podía asumir era de Nathan, se rió entre dientes, reconociéndome al instante—. Así que finalmente decidiste que no podías lograrlo tú sólo y ahora ¿qué? ¿Quieres que te enviemos un avión?

—No, estoy en Rusia, Novosibirsk. Creo que estoy bastante cerca, así que si tienes la amabilidad de darme las siguientes instrucciones sobre dónde encontrarte…

—¿Llegaste a Rusia por tu cuenta? Debo admitir que estoy impresionado, Belikov. No estaba seguro de que sobrevivirías solo el primer día y, sin embargo, lograste llegar hasta aquí. Dime donde estás y enviaremos a alguien a buscarte.

Habría preferido una dirección y acudir allí directamente, en mis propios términos, pero podía darme cuenta que era un movimiento calculado de su parte el no darme esa información. En lugar de pelear o presionarlo por el tema, le di mi ubicación general y el nombre de un restaurante local que parecía ser bastante popular por la cantidad de personas que entraban y salían.

Mi teléfono tardó casi una hora en sonar. No le di el áspero saludo que Nathan me había dado, sabiendo quién estaba ya en el otro extremo. Sólo había una persona que tenía este número, así que simplemente respondí.

—Estoy aquí. Encuéntrame en el lote detrás de la librería.

Tiré de mi labio con mi colmillo inferior. Si eso no era un signo de problemas inminentes, no sabía qué era. La librería que había pasado estaba a una cuadra de distancia, rodeada por otros negocios cerrados a esta hora. Ese lote estaría desierto ahora mismo.

Ya antes había caído ante Nathan. Tal vez si hubiera estado en mi mejor momento cuando lo había conocido, no cansado, herido y desgastado por las peleas anteriores, podría haber salido de esa batalla con un mejor resultado. Sin embargo, como nuevo Strigoi, también fue capaz de humillarme antes de mi primera alimentación. Había estado débil sin sangre. Cuanto mayor era un Strigoi, más fuerte era. Nathan siempre sería mayor que yo, y aún podría ser más fuerte que yo.

Pero ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Podría quedarme solo. Muchos Strigoi lo hacían. Toqué mi pierna un par de veces más, solidificando mi decisión anterior. Había venido aquí para reunirme con él y con los demás. Ya había pasado un tiempo solo y había decidido que el poder estaba en los números. No iba a renunciar a eso debido al pequeño temor de un callejón oscuro. Mi entrenamiento residual como guardián de nunca ir solo a un callejón oscuro por la noche era lo que me estaba deteniendo. Ya no era un guardián, era Strigoi. Y Nathan me había dado su número por una razón. ¿Por qué me traicionaría si me había dado su número de teléfono en primer lugar?

Mi ansiedad no se desvaneció cuando dejé el santuario de las farolas. Cuando Nathan no apareció de inmediato donde esperaba que lo hiciera, tomé mi teléfono para llamarlo otra vez, debatiéndome entre eso y llamarlo a gritos. Tampoco tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo antes de que el sonido de los guijarros en el pavimento llamara mi atención. Me giré justo a tiempo para ver una tabla de madera acercándose a mí.

Esquivé a la izquierda, librándome de una posible conmoción cerebral por una o dos pulgadas y respondiendo con mi propio contraataque en milisegundos. No era el cabello rubio de Nathan, sino el cabello teñido obscenamente de rosa de alguien mucho más joven. Debía de tener unos quince años cuando la habían despertado, pero su juventud era un arma feroz. Era pequeña, rápida y fácilmente subestimada. Había aprendido a no subestimar a las jóvenes hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de conocer a Rose. No crecías en una casa llena de ellas sin saber de que manera podían luchar cuando querían.

En el siguiente golpe que hizo, agarré la tabla y la saqué de su brazo, o se le rompió la muñeca. Cualquiera que haya sido no importaba porque ella rugió de ira cuando la levanté y la arrojé contra la pared cercana. Necesitaba dejarla fuera de combate cuando dos oponentes más se dirigieron hacia mí.

Estos hombres eran mucho más grandes. Uno era casi de mi tamaño, y probablemente un luchador entrenado antes de ser convertido en Strigoi. El otro era más bajo, pero un segundo oponente haría esto mucho más difícil. Rompí el status quo tradicional, tomando al oponente aparentemente más débil primero usándolo como un escudo contra el primero. Por supuesto, esto requería romperle la clavícula primero para ponerlo en posición antes de romper su cuello para mantenerlo fuera de juego completamente. No lo mataría, no en este estado de no-muerto, pero le tomaría bastante tiempo volver a ponerse de pie.

El otro hombre, ligeramente sorprendido de que me hubiera atacado a su compañero en lugar de a él, se quedó en suspenso el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera atacar por mi cuenta. Sin una estaca ni ninguna otra arma capaz de matarlo de verdad, tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para incapacitarlo con mi propia fuerza física y un poco de lucha sucia.

No fue el momento más orgulloso de mi carrera en cuestión de pelea, pero primero lo golpeé en la ingle para detenerlo. Lo mandé al suelo después de unos segundos cuando lo golpeé en las piernas, y lo mantuve inmovilizado, mientras le sacaba los ojos con los pulgares.

Esperé a otro atacante, la adrenalina bombeando por mis venas, pero no escuché los sonidos de alguien más acercándose. En cambio, oí... ¿aplausos?

Nathan se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras aplaudía perezosamente—. Eso fue bastante bueno, novato. Amy y Erik son luchadores bastante buenos y tú los eliminaste sin problemas. No debería sorprenderme, por supuesto, antes eras un guardián muy respetado, pero esperaba que estuvieras un poco desnutrido. Parece que estás bien. ¿Por qué, entonces, estás recurriendo a tu maestro? —La voz de Nathan parecía más decepcionada que curiosa—. Oh, y es mejor que saques tus dedos de la cara de Erik. El jefe no apreciará que uno de sus soldados esté ciego.

Me retiré cuando él gimió, pero aún estaba sangrando y no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse, ni nadie más lo hizo. Sabía que nada de lo que había hecho sería permanente para ellos, pero probablemente les tomaría unos minutos, tal vez incluso una hora más o menos, para que se recuperaran por completo. Si hubiera estado luchando contra un humano, Moroi, o incluso con otro dhampir, podría haber matado a alguien.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que decidiste atacarme? —La actitud despreocupada de Nathan me divertía menos que él, pero su tono cambió en el momento en que lo interrogué.

—Te di la oportunidad de unirte a nosotros antes, y decidiste no hacerlo. ¿Creías que simplemente podrías llamar cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles? No, no funciona de esa manera, Dimitri. Exijo orden aquí. Si quieres convertirte en parte del grupo, debes demostrar que tienes algo que ofrecernos. Ahora, obviamente puedes luchar, y parece que tienes suficiente sentido común y habilidades de supervivencia para vivir solo...

—¿Eso significa que puedo unirme a ti y a tu banda de renegados?

—Ah, desafortunadamente, esa decisión no depende de mí. —Me dirigió una sonrisa, pero la sensación detrás de ella era todo menos amistosa. No parecía que esta particular señal de hostilidad estuviera dirigida hacia mí.

—Entonces, ¿a quién tengo que ver para mi juicio oficial?

—Tan pronto como estos chicos se despierten, —señaló a sus compañeros, que estaban empezando a moverse un poco más—, te llevaré con ella.

—¿Ella? —Mi sorpresa debe haber sido exactamente lo que él estaba esperando porque su respuesta ya estaba en la punta de su lengua.

—Somos una sociedad muy progresista, Dimitri. Intenta seguir el ritmo.

Me vendaron los ojos unos diez minutos fuera de los límites de la ciudad. Nos dirigíamos hacia el este la última vez que vi una señal, pero pronto perdí la cuenta de cuántos giros habíamos tomado y en qué dirección habíamos ido cada vez. Cuando finalmente paramos, estimé que había sido otra media hora más o menos. Me sacaron del auto y asumí que me harían quitarme la venda, pero siguieron guiándome por un camino sinuoso durante unos minutos más antes de hacerlo. Cuando me pidieron que me quitara la tela, estábamos en medio de un gran laberinto de arbustos decorativos. Las paredes tenían diez pies de altura, haciéndome lucir pequeño incluso a mí, pero sobre el borde de la parte superior, podía ver la cima de un techo que pertenecía a una gran estructura. Sólo pude asumir que este era nuestro destino final.

Nathan y los demás caminaron confiados hacia el edificio, dirigiéndose casi siempre hacia él, pero ocasionalmente daban vueltas en el retorcido laberinto en dirección contraria sin preocupación alguna. Traté de memorizar su camino, pero era casi imposible hacerlo. Las huellas en el suelo también parecían superponerse entre sí, contradiciendo el camino por el que estábamos caminando.

—No te molestes. Hay varias maneras de entrar y salir, pero la mayoría sólo te hará perderte aún más. Tenemos hombres caminando por el laberinto varias veces por la noche para desgastar los caminos, así que intentar seguir las huellas no te ayudará. Además, varias de estas paredes son falsas y se pueden mover, por lo que si bien este camino funciona ahora, podría ser completamente inútil en una hora.

—Interesante. —Paranoico.

Finalmente llegamos al final del jardín, dirigiéndonos a una gran área pavimentada al descubierto, aún cercada por los mismos setos que desaparecían de la vista detrás de la finca. Ventana tras ventana, todas cubiertas por una película protectora y cortinas gruesas, bordeaban la antigua fachada de estuco y las gigantescas puertas de roble en la parte superior de las escaleras delanteras parecían más imponentes que acogedoras. Todo esto hablaba de una riqueza increíble, especialmente para un grupo que esencialmente estaba manteniendo un perfil bajo.

Los hombres y las mujeres que vivían en este refugio me miraban con curiosidad, no exactamente con malicia, pero sin duda cuestionando mi presencia. Nadie me detuvo a mí ni a los que me acompañaban para preguntar por qué estaba allí. Vi sobre todo a otros Strigoi, pero también me sorprendió ver a algunos humanos. Comencé a salivar al instante, lamentando mi decisión de no alimentarme mientras esperaba a Nathan y los demás en la ciudad. Sin embargo, algo me dijo que sería de mala educación atacar sin invitación antes de que me aceptaran oficialmente en esta congregación extraña, así que me resistí a mis deseos innatos y sólo esperé que la hospitalidad finalmente triunfara en algún momento.

Si bien el exterior del edificio lucía antiguo, el interior era mucho más actual, combinando elementos tradicionales como las chimeneas de mármol y algunos de los detalles arquitectónicos originales con accesorios de iluminación ultra modernos, equipos de vigilancia de alta tecnología y otros detalles que no esperarías de lo que de otro modo se consideraría una raza barbárica de criaturas sedientas de sangre.

Nathan me llevó más allá de la mayoría de lo que parecían ser las áreas comunes de la finca, y de vuelta hacia un pasillo y una puerta cerrada. Golpeó, esperando pacientemente durante casi un minuto hasta que un caballero abrió, ajustando sus dos botones superiores y asintiendo a Nathan.

—Es Nathan, y parece que trajo a un amigo.

—Déjalo entrar.

No podía ver a la dueña de la voz que llamaba desde la habitación, pero su familiaridad me llamó la atención. Supe al instante que la había oído antes, en algún lugar de mi pasado. Comencé a pensar rápidamente, tratando de recordar dónde podría haberme encontrado con alguna poderosa Strigoi sin mi conocimiento. Sin embargo, los segundos que tuve para repasar mis dos décadas de vida no fueron suficientes para encontrar una respuesta, antes de que me encontrara con la persona que había hablado y con suficientes recuerdos para hacerme sentir como un idiota por haberla olvidado en primer lugar.

Ahora podía escuchar su voz cada vez que me gritaba que pusiera más empeño en la última vuelta de la pista. Podía verla indicándome que estableciera otro conjunto de ejercicios cuando los tres primeros no la habían satisfecho. Podía sentir el orgullo cuando finalmente cumplí con sus rigurosas demandas y cómo eso me había diferenciado de mis compañeros como el mejor de mi clase, preparándome para ingresar en mi carrera mucho antes que la mayoría de los graduados

Cómo había terminado aquí, mirándome ahora con ojos de color rojo sangre, estaba más allá de mí imaginación.

—Guardiana Sinekopova. —Me dirigí a ella automáticamente, inclinando mi cabeza en respeto por mi antigua mentora, a pesar de que habían pasado años desde que habíamos perdido el contacto e incluso más tiempo desde que la había visto en persona.

Un gruñido bajo emanó a mi lado cuando el shock de Nathan se disolvió en una forma de falta de respeto.

—Dimitri, —se rió ella, apartando su cabello que ahora era mucho más largo de lo que lo había sido antes—. No sé si debería sentirme ofendida o halagada de que sientas la necesidad de dirigirte a mí con un título del que me deshice hace años.

—Mis disculpas. No sé cómo dirigirme a usted con el respeto que se merece.

Su pequeña sonrisa se torció en una sonrisa completa mientras me estudiaba un momento más—. Tan encantador como siempre, Dimitri. No suenas hipócrita como lo hacen otros. —No me perdí la mirada rápida que le dirigió a Nathan, y dudo que él lo hubiera hecho—. Siéntete libre de llamarme Galina.

—Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo aquí, —interrumpió Nathan—, ¿cómo es que se conocen?

Galina hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia antes de avanzar hacia el área de descanso en su sala, así que me hice cargo de contestarle a Nathan mientras la seguíamos—. Galina era mi mentora cuando estaba en la escuela. Ella me entrenó para ser Guardián. Perdí el contacto con ella a lo largo de los años, así que me sorprende verla aquí, pero creo que el destino me ha sonreído.

Ella me ofreció una copa de vino tinto, la copa bordeada con un líquido marrón oscuro que era tan espeso que apenas goteaba por los lados. Mientras la levantaba en un brindis, pude oler el bouquet del vino más de lo que lo había hecho antes, cada nota individual que me había perdido cada vez que mi madre y mis hermanas me insistían en que probara un poco durante las celebraciones de nuestro pueblo, pero lo que realmente resaltaba era el sabor a sangre que complementaba el de las uvas dulces y el alcohol amargo. Privado de sangre durante todo el día, fue todo un reto permanecer civilizado y no lamer la copa como una bestia. En cambio, lo bebí lentamente, saboreando el sabor en mis labios.

—Creo que el destino nos ha sonreído a ambos, Dimitri.

* * *

 **Chicas, ¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Es uno de los que más me gusta porque demuestra lo fuerte y lo mortal que es Dimitri quien es capaz de defenderse de dos Strigoi más viejos y más fuertes que él.**

 **Por fin ha llegado a su destino y se ha reencontrado con Galina, ¿cómo creen que se desarrollle la relación de estos dos? Parece ser que Nathan no espera este desarrollo de los hechos, ¿creen que Dimitri represente un peligro para la posición de Nathan dentro de la organización de Galina?**

 **Muchas están ansiosas por que llegue Rose, Dimitri se entera que ella está en Rusia y que lo está buscando en el capítulo 8, ósea que ya sólo nos falta la mitad para que Rose entre en escena de nuevo.**

 **El capítulo siguiente lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 330 reviews o el próximo Domingo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus opiniones y fangirlear con ustedes. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

—Tengo que saber, ¿cómo sucedió esto, Galina? Algo me dice que no te convertiste voluntariamente.

—Difícilmente, —se burló ella—. Estaba en Praga. La familia que me había contratado a corto plazo para sus vacaciones no logró reforzar las guardas de su propiedad antes de dirigirnos para allá, y no nos los notificó. Fue un descuido simple, pero como no era mi equipo y yo sólo era ayuda adicional, no pensé en preguntarle al encargado de seguridad. No vimos venir el ataque y, aunque eran sólo unos pocos Strigoi trabajando juntos por una sola vez, nos derrotaron sin mucho trabajo. Otro guardián y yo éramos los extraños en el equipo, contratados solo para las vacaciones familiares, por lo que nos consideraron prescindibles cuando la familia huyó. —La amargura en su voz era aguda, tanto que yo mismo podía saborearla. O tal vez era porque podía simpatizar con el hecho de que cuando se llegaba a esta situación, la vida de los guardianes significaba muy poco para aquellos que tenían el verdadero poder.

Pero ahora yo tenía el poder, no ellos. Ya no controlaban mi vida. El pensamiento era satisfactorio; no muy esperanzador, pero ciertamente alentador.

—Nos despertaron a los dos, aunque Danial no duró mucho. —La forma en que dijo su nombre sugería que ella podría haber tenido algo que ver con su muerte—. Viví por mi cuenta por un tiempo, en realidad algunos meses, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que nunca llegaría a ningún lugar si seguía yo sola. La razón por la que los Moroi y los Dhampir siempre han sido capaces de detenernos no es por culpa de la sangre real, la magia, la luz o cualquiera de esas tonterías, es simplemente por los números. Ellos viven en grupos y de esta manera encuentran la fuerza. Si nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo, podríamos vencerlos fácilmente en un corto período de tiempo. Así que… aquí estamos.

—Aquí estás, —la corregí, dándole crédito por su logro—. Parece una idea bastante lógica, y una que no debería haber sido tan difícil de ejecutar. No puedo imaginar que seas la primera en intentar crear un imperio.

—Oh no, no soy la primera en intentarlo o tener éxito. Sin embargo, no estoy en condiciones de dominar el mundo. Algunos quieren derrocar el gobierno de Moroi o eliminar las familias reales. Algunos realmente quieren crear un nuevo orden mundial o religión, aunque no lo creas. Personalmente, estoy más interesada en la comodidad personal y la riqueza. —Su actitud casi frívola estaba muy lejos de la rígida disciplina que recordaba. Había sido dura en el entrenamiento, aunque razonable y directa, pero ahora era un tanto misteriosa. Peor aún, me hacía sentir un poco desconfiado, como si caminara entre la hierba alta sabiendo que en algún lugar había una serpiente acechando. Lo que sí sabía con certeza era que si Galina era una serpiente, su mordedura sería venenosa. Ella siempre había sido y siempre sería mortal.

—Entonces, si no estás en esto por venganza o por la gloria, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Cómo estás haciendo todo esto?

—Todo es por el dinero y el poder, Dimitri. —Volvió a llenar su copa, ofreciéndonos otra a Nathan y a mí—. En cuanto a mi organización, tiene dos partes. Hacemos algunos trabajos por contrato aquí y allá. Tenemos muchos hombres y cuando otras organizaciones necesitan ayuda, estamos felices de enviar voluntarios por un alto precio. Mis hombres reciben un pago, y nosotros ganamos algunos puntos extras con la comunidad en general. En cuanto a los detalles de mi empresa comercial, solo estoy dispuesta a compartir eso si planeas quedarte con nosotros.

Entregar tan rápidamente mi vida, la nueva libertad que acababa de encontrar, a otra persona, me provocó que se me retorcieran los intestinos. Odiaba la idea de estar debajo del pulgar de otra persona, pero también sabía que era mi mejor apuesta para obtener lo que necesitaba. Mirando a mi alrededor los recursos, o al menos los signos de recursos, que Galina tenía, fue suficiente para convencerme de que esta era la opción más lógica para mí. Con el mal regusto del posible arrepentimiento, accedí.

Y la sonrisa que me ofreció inmediatamente después fue suficiente para hacerme dudar. Las miradas que Nathan parecía estar enviando en mi dirección tampoco ayudaron.

—Bueno, bienvenido a nuestras filas, Dimitri. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda confiar en ti por completo, hay una pequeña formalidad que tendremos que cumplir.

—¿Papeleo? ¿Contrato de confidencialidad?

Una pequeña risa estalló de su garganta, desfigurando su cara casi perfectamente arreglada—. No exactamente. Me temo que esto es un poco más intenso. Exijo lealtad total de quienes trabajan para mí. Exijo un juramento de sangre.

—¿Sangre? —Nunca había oído hablar de Strigoi bebiendo unos de otros. En la cultura Moroi, no sólo era mal visto, sino que se consideraba completamente tabú, no del todo canibalismo, pero similar. Los Moroi ocasionalmente se alimentaban de los Dhampir, pero normalmente se hacía con connotaciones muy sexuales y eso en sí mismo hacía que el acto fuera algo sucio y rara vez se tocaba el tema en compañía educada. De hecho, la única vez que había presenciado algo como eso con total abnegación fue cuando Rose le entregó su sangre a Lissa libremente para darle fuerzas cuando se encontraban huyendo y cuando Lissa necesitó curar a Christian.

—Perdóname, pero esto suena muy poco ortodoxo.

—Y tu cuestionamiento constante es cada vez menos atractivo por el momento. —Galina terminó el resto de su segunda copa de vino con un largo trago, antes de inclinarse sobre el brazo de su silla—. Pasado de moda, tal vez, pero la sangre es la forma en que nuestra especie ha estado unida durante siglos. Incluso más. La única razón por la que los Moroi eligen no sellar sus promesas con sangre hoy en día es porque han adoptado un enfoque más amable para vivir. Los hace más débiles a la larga, pero es una ventaja para nosotros... —Sus palabras se apagaron con un revoloteo de sus uñas pintadas. Nunca las había visto cuidadas y recordé la forma en que Rose se había consentido a sí misma en el spa en la Corte, y luego comentó lo tonto que había sido cuando la pintura se arruinó rápidamente en nuestra práctica poco después. Parecía que los lujos como las uñas prístinas y pulidas ya no estaban fuera del alcance de mi antigua mentora.

—Incluso hubo un tiempo en que los guardianes se comprometían a su labor con un juramento de sangre, Dimitri. Seguramente eso debe ser algo que incluso tú puedas apreciar.

Aunque que el tono de Nathan era de menosprecio, él tenía razón. Mi abuela solía contarnos historias de la edad de oro de los Guardianes, mucho antes incluso de su tiempo, cuando los Moroi luchaban junto a sus guardianes. Los guardianes juraban su lealtad a un Moroi con un juramento de sangre, con familias de Moroi y Dhampir a menudo criadas juntas y con amistades formadas desde jóvenes esto creaba fuertes lazos. Los Dhampir habían sido tratados como iguales en lugar de ganado para ser comercializados por un capricho o carne de cañón para ser enviados a morir cuando fuera conveniente.

—He escuchado historias, pero algunos cuentos de hadas son demasiado fantásticos para creerlos. Honestamente, estoy un poco más sorprendido de que tú supieras de ellos.

Me lanzó una mirada fulminante, murmurando algo acerca de la "Historia Moroi" antes de que Galina lo interrumpiera.

—Niños, por favor, peleen en su propio tiempo. La pregunta es Dimitri, sí estás dispuesto a entregarte por completo a la causa.

Había llegado hasta aquí, ya había dejado lo que había conocido antes por viajar a este complejo. Sabía que si me iba, probablemente no llegaría muy lejos. Estaba empezando a sospechar que Nathan podría incluso ayudarme con mi muerte si intentaba irme en este momento. Incluso había llegado tan lejos como para aceptar unirme a ella, así que, ¿qué era un juramento de sangre a estas alturas?

Me mordí rápidamente la muñeca, justo como había visto a Nathan hacer unos momentos antes de que me convirtiera y se la ofrecí a mi anfitriona.

Mi regalo fue recibido con un momento de silencio antes de que ella y Nathan estallaran en carcajadas.

Era obvio que había hecho algunos pasos en falso en un proceso desconocido, pero mi instinto de conservación fue lo único que me impidió desahogar mi frustración de ser el blanco de su burla.

—Oh, aquí no. Esto merece testigos. Creo que es hora de que introduzcamos a nuestro nuevo guerrero a los miembros de la casa. ¿Qué opinas, Nathan?

Todavía seguía obviamente divertido por mi error, pero silenció su risa para decir que estaba de acuerdo con ella y ofrecerme una mano. Buscó un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, tenía las mismas iniciales bordadas que recordaba del que me había ofrecido en la cueva, y me lo ofreció para que limpiara la sangre que ahora goteaba por mi antebrazo.

—No te preocupes, también te conseguiremos un paquete de estos. Si aún te sigues alimentando como solías hacerlo, los necesitarás.

–¿Salvaje? —Dijo Galina por encima de su hombro, esperando junto a la puerta.

—Brutal. —Respondió Nathan—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tanta carnicería en un sólo asesinato.

—Hmm… —Ella me miró de arriba abajo—. Eso suena prometedor.

Nathan le abrió la puerta y ella esperó un momento más, dirigiéndome otra mirada antes de salir y guiarnos a través de los pasillos. Presionó unos cuantos comandos en su teléfono y una serie de campanillas resonaron en los pasillos, seguidas por el sonido de personas moviéndose hasta que finalmente entramos en un gran salón de mármol blanco.

Había muchos más Strigois de lo que inicialmente había previsto, tal vez cerca de setenta y cinco o más. Y eso no incluía la población humana que vivía en la finca también. Había esperado unas pocas docenas de ellos, tal vez cerca del número que había atacado a la Academia menos las bajas que habían sufrido. Ahora veía que sólo había sido una pequeña parte de las fuerzas de Galina que ella había contratado. Además, asumí que había una parte de sus fuerzas que no estaban aquí ya que alguien tenía que estar vigilando el complejo.

—Damas y caballeros, tenemos un nuevo miembro que se une a nuestras filas hoy. Dimitri Belikov es un viejo amigo mío, un estudiante de mi vida anterior. Tengan la seguridad de que podemos esperar grandes cosas de él y espero que lo traten con el máximo respeto. Él viene para unirse a nosotros desde la Academia San Vladimir y la exitosa violación de su seguridad. —Varios vítores rugieron sobre su voz y ella esperó un momento para que se calmaran—. Viajó solo para finalmente rendir su juramento a nuestra causa. —Las aclamaciones volvieron a sonar una vez más, más fuerte que antes.

Esta vez, ella se dirigió a mí personalmente—. Arrodíllate, Dimitri.

Mi vacilación fue notable, pero sólo para ella. Aunque una vez había confiado explícitamente en ella, se estaba volviendo más claro con cada momento que pasaba, que la mujer que una vez había conocido no era la misma persona que pedía mi fidelidad ahora. Mi mentora había sido una persona de pocas palabras, no alguien que daba largos discursos para motivar a otros a unirse a su ejército. Ella había sido una persona que prefería la frugalidad y no el lujo obsceno.

Sin embargo, una cosa parecía seguir igual: no era alguien que mostrara misericordia.

Sus ojos se clavaron fuertemente en mí cuando me negué a arrodillarme un momento más, resistiéndome por terquedad. Pude ver el por qué quería testigos; no solo serviría para generar entusiasmo en su hogar, sino que también evitaba que quienes se veían obligados a someterse se salieran de su control.

Sabiendo que no serviría de nada posponer esto más tiempo, me incliné ante ella, apenas captando su sonrisa complacida antes de bajar mi cabeza. Estaba a punto de ofrecer mi muñeca de nuevo cuando su mano acarició mi mejilla de una manera casi maternal. Galina podría haber sido lo más cercano que tuve a una madre mientras estaba en la Academia San Basil, pero nunca antes la hubiera considerado maternal en sus tratos conmigo. Me había dado consejos en algunas ocasiones, pero eran consejos prácticos y nunca con la amabilidad que alguien como Alberta podía ofrecer. No, este gesto era el de un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

En el momento en que el pensamiento pasó por mi mente, sus dedos se posaron en mi cabello, jalando mi cabeza hacia un lado y exponiendo mi cuello con la misma dureza con la que me había lanzado a la colchoneta una y otra vez cuando era un joven entrenando con ella.

Una de las cosas interesantes a tener en cuenta sobre la mordida de un Strigoi es que, si bien puede ser increíblemente feliz debido a las endorfinas agregadas, no tiene por qué serlo. También puede ser increíblemente dolorosa, insoportable incluso. Dependía completamente de la persona que estuviera dando la mordida. En humanos, dhampirs y Moroi, podíamos usar la compulsión para alterar cuán aterradora o placentera les resultara la experiencia. Entre nosotros mismos, aprendí, era sólo cuestión de agregar las endorfinas o no en la mordida.

En un juego de poder propio, Galina eligió probarme.

Tuve que abstenerme de atacar cuando sus colmillos se clavaron en la carne de mi garganta. Pude ver a Nathan y varios más acercarse mientras mi propio gruñido sonaba ante el asalto sorpresa, aunque estaba seguro de que Galina era más que capaz de despacharme ella sola si realmente quería.

Pero cuando comenzó a robar su premio de sangre, el costo del juramento, mis manos se aferraron a la tela de mis pantalones. Apreté los dientes fuertemente, bloqueando desesperadamente cualquier otro sonido que pudiera escapar de mi boca. Era solo un momento de dolor, y había sufrido cosas mucho peores, pero el hecho de tener que sentarme y aceptar esto sin luchar era agonizante. Sin embargo, no fue tan humillante como cuando finalmente se apartó, dándome una palmadita en la mejilla con un susurro silencioso que sólo yo pude escuchar.

—Buen chico, Dimitri.

Perros. Eso es lo que éramos para ella.

Nathan estuvo justo a su lado un momento después, su pequeño perro faldero, con un pañuelo rojo sangre para ella. Se limpió con pequeños toques, luciendo más de la realeza que ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido en mi pasado. Sólo cuando terminó de limpiarse, pareció notarme de nuevo.

—Levántate, Dimitri, y únete a nuestras filas.

La sala me vitoreó, emocionados por mí, o tal vez simplemente por la emoción del momento. No podría importarme menos el porqué aplaudieron en ese instante. Estaba más preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar entre Galina y yo, porque estaba claro que aunque inicialmente pensé que había encontrado algo de buena suerte, ahora temía haber entrado en una trampa mortal.

* * *

 **Chicas, vaya que se apresuraron estos dos últimos días con los reviews.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya pueden estar tranquilas porque parece ser que entre Galina y Dimitri solamente habrá un juego de poder. ¿Qué les pareció lo que le hizo Galina a Dimitri? A mí me pareció interesante esa forma de humillarlo y de demostrar quien era la que tenía el poder. Quien le diría a Galina que estaba cavando su propia tumba.**

 **Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su opinión, me encanta leer sus comentarios fangirleando y especulando sobre lo que creen que podrá suceder.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Galina me mostró todo lo relacionado con su trabajo a la mañana siguiente. Iba a recibir a uno de sus clientes en la misma habitación en la que la había visto ayer, pero en lugar de ir vestida de la manera más informal que iba cuando hablamos antes, ahora llevaba una falda negra ajustada, el pelo lo tenía recogido hacia atrás en un moño apretado, y estaba flanqueada por dos guardias que parecían casi tan intimidantes como ella. Esperaba que su cliente fuera otro Strigoi, tal vez alguien con quien pudiera intercambiar servicios y programar otro gran ataque contra un objetivo de alto perfil, pero mis sentidos me advirtieron justo a tiempo para evitar que expusiera totalmente mi sorpresa ante nuestros huéspedes. Un Señor Moroi, uno a quien había visto antes en la Corte, aunque difícilmente alguien que pudiera ser de alto rango en la escena política, entró flanqueado por un guardián muy inquieto.

Se me erizaron los vellos al instante, preparándome para un ataque. Los guardianes y los Strigoi eran enemigos naturales, al igual que los Strigoi y los Moroi eran depredadores y presas. A pesar de ser severamente superado en número, era probable que atacara y se defendiera a sí mismo y a su cargo, incluso si no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de supervivencia. Sólo cuando vi que había sido debidamente desarmado, sentí una sensación de paz, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad y que estaba en tal desventaja que tal vez ni siquiera se molestaría en hacer nada más que pedir misericordia.

—Stephan. Gracias por asistir. Escuché que estás interesado en nuestras pólizas de seguros.

La máscara del guardián se rompió por un momento, mirando al Moroi por un momento antes de pasear su mirada por la habitación y por cada uno de nosotros mientras su cargo hablaba.

—Sí. Varios de mis colegas han hablado bien de sus servicios. Dijeron que debería hablar con usted acerca de los términos, sin embargo.

—¿Te dijeron cómo funciona el acuerdo? —Ella caminó hacia él, incitando al guardián a dar un paso adelante y presionar a su cargo detrás de él. Galina sólo se echó a reír, poniendo una mano en su hombro como para demostrarle cuán impotente era. Sintiendo la tensión de los otros Strigoi en la habitación, sabiamente dio un paso atrás.

—Lee, compórtate. Somos invitados aquí y espero que actúes como tal. Perdónelo, Sra. Sinekopova. Es un guardián muy capaz, pero en ocasiones un poco brutal para estar en compañía de personas educadas. Esa es una maldición entre los guardianes. —La apresurada disculpa le valió una mirada de soslayo de parte de varios de nosotros, incluidos Galina y yo, que no notó mientras continuaba—. Pero sí, según tengo entendido, tengo que pagar una tarifa anual y con eso gano cierta cantidad de protección contra ataques Strigoi.

—Hay, por supuesto, multas si no paga. Otorgamos indulgencia una vez, con un aumento en su tarifa, y luego tú y tu contrato terminarán.

—¿Lo matarán? —El guardián, Lee, finalmente habló en shock.

—Sí. Son sólo negocios, sin intención maliciosa. Mientras pague, estará bien, y una vez que se cumpla el límite establecido de su plazo, se le permitirá unirse a nuestra organización una vez que despierte como Strigoi. Si no hay pago, no hay opción. Todo está en el contrato y él puede firmarlo por su propia voluntad.

—¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Lo dejarán irse de aquí? ¿Qué les impide matarnos ahora mismo?

Galina miró a algunos de sus guardias antes de poner sus ojos en mí—. ¿Tienes hambre, Dimitri? ¿Sientes la necesidad de alimentarte?

Me encogí de hombros, reclinándome contra la pared y cruzando mis brazos mientras observaba al guardián preparándose para mi ataque—. Puede que necesite algo de sangre. —La verdad es que me había alimentado tanto la noche pasada como esta mañana. No había podido drenar a ninguno de los humanos de los que me dejaban beber, pero fue suficiente para evitar que mi sed de sangre tomara el control.

—Lo único que impide que estos hombres los maten a ambos es mi palabra. Si se los permitiera, estoy segura de que los matarían gustosamente, y confíen en mí cuando les digo que son más que capaces de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no es un buen negocio matar a nuestros huéspedes y socios comerciales, y si Lord Ozera, aquí presente, quiere echarle un vistazo al contrato y decide que el acuerdo no es para él, entonces es más que bienvenido a irse. Lo que perderá es la tarifa de la consulta.

—Nadie me dijo que habría una tarifa de consulta. —Esta era la primera vez que Ozera realmente se mostraba molesto por el acuerdo.

—No pensaste que te daría mi tiempo y ubicación gratis, ¿verdad, Stephen? Soy una mujer ocupada y no puedo permitir que cualquiera entre por mi puerta pidiendo mis servicios.

—Entonces dime, ¿cuánto es esta supuesta tarifa? —Ozera perdió toda la fachada de amabilidad con Galina y comenzó a tutearla.

—Un millón de dólares estadounidenses.

Lord Ozera habría gritado indignado si no estuviera jadeando. Incluso yo me sorprendí un poco por la cantidad que Galina estaba sugiriendo, aunque esto me ayudaba a entender un poco mejor las extensiones de su patrimonio. Algunos clientes como éste cada mes y ella tendría más que suficiente para cubrir los gastos de sus negocios.

—Eso es ridículo. No puedes esperar seriamente que pague tanto por una simple reunión. ¡Ni siquiera he revisado el contrato todavía! ¿Cuánto son los pagos anuales?

—$250,000 al año.

—¿Así que esperas que pague cuatro veces más sólo por la consulta de hoy?

—Puedo ofrecerte una opción para pagar menos en efectivo, pero debes ofrecerme algo a cambio.

—Cualquier cosa, sólo dilo.

—Lee.

La pausa fue larga, esperando que el resto de nosotros la entendiéramos.

—¿Disculpa? —El hombre mencionado en cuestión, fue el que realmente expresó su preocupación.

—Te quiero, Lee. Pareces un luchador capaz, o lo suficientemente adecuado para ser entrenado si es necesario. Creo que vales medio millón.

—Eso es ridículo. Ningún guardián vale tanto.

Galina prácticamente le siseó, y pude escuchar otros gruñidos bajos alrededor de la habitación, incluyendo uno que emanaba de mi propio pecho.

—Es tu elección. Puedes pagar un millón o renunciar a Lee. De todos modos, no me importa, pero tienes hasta el atardecer para decidir. Hasta entonces, ¿podrías acompañar a estos caballeros a sus habitaciones, Zachary? pronto te enviaremos un alimentador, lord Ozera, y también te enviaremos algo de comer, Lee.

Lee no peleó en absoluto cuando su cargo fue sacado fuera del estudio con violencia, y lo siguió sin preocuparse por el guardia que estaba a su lado, mientras los conducían escaleras arriba a las habitaciones de invitados.

Pronto sólo quedamos Galina y yo en el estudio, y ella hojeó unos papeles antes de dirigirse a mí.

—¿Aseguranza? Parece que te has convertido en una jefa de la mafia regular. —Estaba bromeando sólo a medias, y estoy seguro de que ella lo sabía.

—Quizás, pero trato de mantener las cosas lo más organizadas posible con los contratos adecuados y prácticas comerciales sanas. Si tengo que poner a algunos Moroi en su lugar, que así sea.

—¿Cuántos de ellos realmente escogen el millón por encima de su guardián?

Galina aún no había levantado la vista de sus papeles, pero finalmente se detuvo y los dejó a un lado para hablarme correctamente cuando le pregunté esto—. Uno de cada diez, tal vez menos. Probablemente sea más uno de cada quince, honestamente. Es por eso que las carreteras en esta área son tan peligrosas y propensas a los ataques de Strigoi.

Negué con la cabeza, disgustado por la forma en que estas personas trataban a aquellos que juraron protegerlos, pero no me sorprendió que las personas que vendían sus almas al diablo intercambiaran las vidas de otros también.

—Honestamente, elijo verlo como un servicio, Dimitri. Están mejor aquí que con hombres como ese Moroi. Tal vez puedas ayudar a Lee a verlo de esa manera. Ve a hablar con él.

—¿Quieres que lo convenza de ser convertido?

—No depende de nosotros decidirlo, pero será mucho más fácil para nosotros tener a Lee como parte de nuestro grupo si Stephen decide escoger el camino barato. He visto a hombres como Ozera antes. Son unos imbéciles importantes que se sienten con derecho a todo. Probablemente sentirá que un nuevo Guardián será una mejora después de Lee, y nunca volverá a pensar en él una vez que se haya ido. Estoy rogando para que sea uno de los muchos que no pueden hacer su pagos y sea destrozado extremidad por extremidad.

—¿Dijiste que había una oportunidad de indulgencia?

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, buscando un momento en la conversación pasada antes de recordar sus palabras—. Oh, sí. Pueden fallar en un pago, pero les cuesta mucho.

Mi silencio la empujó a seguir hablando.

—Duplica su pago anual y les cuesta otro guardián. —Ella lo dijo con tanta indiferencia, como si no fuera un gran problema, pero la cantidad de dinero de la que había hablado hoy era más de lo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a soñar, y mucho menos ver de una sola vez. Aun así, asentí como si fuera cualquier cosa—. Usualmente, no duran mucho después de eso. ¿Tal vez un año o dos? Entonces, si no pagan, su destino es la muerte y no es rápida ni indolora. Será bueno verlo morir.

Ya podía ver a Galina planeando su muerte, y había una parte de mí que quería participar en ella también. No tenía nada en contra del hombre, pero su desdén hacia Lee fue suficiente para que yo lo odiara.

—Voy a hablar con Lee, —le prometí. Estoy seguro de que él también querría probar la sangre de su cargo eventualmente si se llegara a ese extremo.

Mi habitación era la cima del lujo, más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de experimentar antes. La corta estadía en el hotel en la Corte no era nada en comparación con lo que estaba disfrutando ahora, y cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiera llamado mi hogar había palidecido con esa suite de hotel. Si bien aún no había dado ningún toque personal a mi espacio, además de los pocos libros que había comprado en San Petersburgo antes de llegar aquí, ya estaba equipada con una sala de estar, que incluía un sofá, una televisión de tamaño decente, una estantería con varios clásicos en ambos idiomas, Ruso e inglés, un área de oficina separada y un baño completo. Además, a pesar de que no necesitaba dormir, había un dormitorio que incluía una cama tamaño king. Si bien sabía que había varios hombres y mujeres que disfrutaban de la compañía de otros, no estaba interesado en conseguir ese tipo de compañía en este momento. Sin embargo, era un lugar decente para simplemente acostarme y soñar despierto, permitiendo que mi mente vagara cuando tenía un momento para mí mismo, y ocasionalmente necesitaba una ducha después.

Rose seguía en mi mente constantemente, pero Nathan había prometido un viaje a un club local cercano que era conocido por las prostitutas de sangre que no eran exigentes con sus clientes siempre y cuando obtuvieran su mordida. Y, como lo dijo Nathan, se tomaban en serio ambas partes de su etiqueta de prostitutas de sangre. Sabía que tendría que superar a Rose eventualmente, y tal vez tomaría una buena puta para finalmente sacarla de mi sistema. Si eso sucedía ahora o más tarde aún estaba por verse.

Hablando del diablo, éste estaba llamando a mi puerta un momento después. Tenerlo en mi espacio personal no era ideal. De hecho, me ponía nervioso cada vez que venía, lo que parecía animarlo aún más.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas de la operación de Galina?

—Honestamente, es brillante, —admití—. El que su promoción sea de boca en boca la mantiene solicitada, pero también mantiene las cosas bajo el radar. Si alguien lo denunciara a las autoridades, o no lo creería o lo arrestaría por consorcio con Strigoi. De cualquier manera, es un ingreso continuo que entra a la organización con muy poco mantenimiento.

Nathan asintió—. Además, aporta más que sólo nuevos ingresos. Aporta nueva mano de obra.

Como antiguo guardián yo mismo, me sentí un poco amargado de que un ex Moroi se refiriera a los guardianes intercambiados como "mano de obra"—. ¿Así es como terminaste aquí? ¿Eras uno de esos chicos ricos que no pudieron pagar? ¿O simplemente tuviste un contrato muy corto antes de que se agotara tu fondo fiduciario?

Nathan me miró con el mismo desprecio que yo sentía por él—. No del todo. Mi padre no tenía un segundo guardián que ofrecer cuando no hizo el pago, pero tenía un hijo recién graduado que había terminado la escuela de negocios. Galina lo consideró un intercambio decente. No soy un luchador increíble, aunque sí lo suficientemente bueno como para derribar al Gran Dimitri Belikov, si me permites recordarte, pero puedo ofrecerle un poco de consejos en sus negocios y consejos estratégicos cuando sea necesario.

Tal vez en una vida pasada, hubiera sentido pena por él, u ofrecido alguna forma de disculpa incluso si sólo hubiera sido medio sincero, pero ahora no me molesté en eso. La vida era lo que era, y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para cambiarla. Él estaba donde estaba y yo también; ¿Por qué molestarse en sentir pena por nosotros mismos o por los demás?

—Ella quiere que hable con Lee, para hacerle saber que la vida aquí no será tan mala. Por si acaso.

—¿Vas a hacerlo? —No se molestó en mirarme mientras preguntaba, apenas apartando los ojos de su tarea de hojear las páginas de El Maestro y Margarita por Mikhail Bulgakov. Algo me dijo que en realidad nunca había leído el clásico ruso, especialmente porque no era tan popular como Guerra y Paz, Anna Karenina o Crimen y Castigo, pero me resistí a comentarlo.

—Dudo que realmente tenga una opción. Pareció más una orden que una sugerencia.

Cerró el libro con un chasquido, y me sonrió completamente para mostrar con orgullo todos sus dientes—. Eres más inteligente de lo que te doy crédito. Sólo hazlo rápido. También me sugirió que te llevara a cazar esta noche. Los alimentadores te satisfarán por un tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que te estás poniendo inquieto.

Mi lengua pasó por mis colmillos, casi enviando una emoción placentera a través de mí ante la idea de poder cazar realmente. La adrenalina de sentir la prisa de elegir a mi presa, acechar a mi víctima, sentir sus emociones a través del pulso de su sangre hasta que su corazón finalmente se detuviera y sentir verdaderamente el poder de lo que significaba ser el cazador que era. Ser alimentado con restos regulados como un animal enjaulado era necesario para el funcionamiento y la supervivencia del complejo por parte de Galina, pero era prácticamente humillante estar tan cerca de tener ese éxtasis satisfecho y de ser retirado como un niño adolescente enredándose con su crush. No era satisfactorio y la vergüenza apenas hacía que el esfuerzo valiera la pena.

—Vete, —ordené, dejando poco espacio para una discusión.

—¿Perd…

—Dije que te fueras. Prefiero que no estés husmeando mis cosas mientras no estoy.

Con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado, arrojó el libro que había estado sobre la mesa de café, haciéndome estremecer cuando éste se deslizó precariamente cerca del borde antes de detenerse y luego salió por la puerta. Lo seguí afuera, probando el pomo para asegurarme de que estaba bloqueado antes de dirigirme a los cuartos de invitados. No me pasó por alto el hecho de que Nathan se dio cuenta de mi pequeño control de seguridad, y se aseguró de que no me perdiera la mirada que me ofreció en respuesta. Si él estaba esperando que yo bajara la guardia a su alrededor, tendría que esperar por mucho tiempo.

Los cuartos de invitados se encontraban en un piso propio, con varias medidas de seguridad que harían cuestionar su nombre. Estaban bajo vigilancia constante las 24 horas, tanto a través de un puesto de guardia en persona como de un sistema de seguridad en el pasillo. Permitíamos la privacidad en las habitaciones, pero cada habitación tenía una cerradura doble con dos códigos de acceso únicos.

Tomé el teléfono que Galina me había dado y coloqué mi pulgar en la almohadilla circular antes de ingresar mi código de seguridad personal para poder acceder a los registros de la habitación. Actualmente sólo teníamos a nuestros dos "invitados," aunque había capacidad para ocho. Según algunos, también había otros alojamientos que podríamos usar, pero eran mucho más primitivos y no permitían los mismos lujos. En lugar de servicio de habitaciones y sábanas de algodón egipcio, eran más como del estilo de cadenas en la pared y barras de hierro en un infierno subterráneo. Eran solo rumores, por supuesto. Dudaba que dieran la misma impresión por la que Galina luchaba tanto, pero podrían ser bastante persuasivas.

Entré en la primera puerta de la habitación de Lee, esperando dentro de la cámara central para que se cerrara y se bloqueara completamente antes de insertar el código de la segunda puerta que accedía a la habitación. Estaba en guardia al momento de entrar, especialmente después de ver cómo había reaccionado antes. Sabía que lo habían entrenado bien y que era más que capaz de defenderse si quería. Sin embargo, cuando entré, lo encontré recostado en la cama, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza, y cambiando los canales de la televisión hasta que encontró un partido de fútbol. Su único reconocimiento de que había entrado fue anunciar que "el Manchester United iba contra el Liverpool" y preguntarme si quería quedarme a mirar el partido.

Tan tentador como era ver la carnicería que estaba a punto de suceder, y sobre todo porque no había podido ver un verdadero partido de fútbol decente desde que me fui de casa hace unos años, había venido con un propósito. El fútbol soccer americano no estaba a la par con los juegos internacionales y el fútbol americano, aunque tenía su propia diversión no era lo mismo. Fue un poco desconcertante verlo tan relajado. No mostró ninguna preocupación ante mi presencia o el hecho de que no estaba en posición de defenderse de un ataque repentino de mi parte si elegía hacerle daño. De alguna manera, ya había sido abatido. Ya se había rendido a sí mismo y a su vida.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Hay una buena probabilidad de que este lugar termine siendo tu hogar.

Dejó escapar una tensa carcajada burlona, levantándose finalmente para enfrentarme—. Ya lo sabía. ¿Crees que a ese bastardo le importa un bledo? Al parecer, no he sido más que una molestia para él desde el día en que me asignaron a cuidarlo y él no ha sido más que un dolor de cabeza para mí. Dios sabe que he tratado de solicitar una transferencia, pero realmente no se aprueban a menos que ambas partes lo soliciten, y aunque me ha dicho que le encantaría sacarme de su camino más de una vez, nunca tuvo el sentido de pasar por el proceso de deshacerse de mí. Tomaría encantado un trabajo general en la Corte con tal de no seguir con él, un trabajo en una Academia, demonios, incluso tomaría un trabajo de escritorio si eso me sacara de debajo del pulgar de ese imbécil. Nunca pensé que él llegaría tan bajo como para tratar con Strigoi, pero sólo porque nunca pensé que alguien fuera realmente tan estúpido... —Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su perorata se detuvo de repente y se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando—. Bueno... Maldición. ¿Vas a matarme ahora?

—No. Estoy bastante seguro de que no puedo matar al método de pago sin enfrentar alguna forma de repercusión. —Su risa aliviada incluso me hizo reír un poco.

—¿Eso es todo lo que soy ahora? ¿No soy un guardián, ni siquiera un hombre? ¿Sólo una forma de pago?

Hice una pausa, porque si bien sabía que las habitaciones de huéspedes no se monitoreaban con video o audio, eso no significaba que lo que dijera no fuera a llegar a los oídos de Galina. Y tampoco le quería mentir. Merecía saber la verdad.

—En este momento, eres parte de una transacción. Es humillante, estoy seguro, pero no más que darme cuenta de que como los guardianes somos educados, comprados y vendidos a su beneficio. Nos crían para morir como ganado. Me han dicho que hay algunos de nosotros que incluso han sido subastados después de la graduación, aunque, por supuesto, todo esto se hizo sin su conocimiento o permiso. Simplemente hacemos lo que nos dicen, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que nos enseñaron a hacer, lo que prometimos hacer, lo que nos obligaron a hacer. Creía que era nuestro "papel" en la vida. Entonces, sí, actualmente eres parte de una transacción, pero podría ser la última transacción en la que te encuentres, porque después de que te conviertan, no pertenecerás a nadie más que a ti mismo.

Sus ojos habían comenzado como rendijas, cuestionándome con vacilación y abriéndose lentamente en aceptación. Al final, él estaba asintiendo en silencio, de acuerdo conmigo y con la posibilidad de lo que podría esperarle—. Pero matando... no puedo...

—Lo harás. Probablemente ya lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

—¡Solo cuando tuve que hacerlo! —argumentó.

—Justifícalo como quieras, lo necesitarás para tu supervivencia. Mata a los que creas que merecen la muerte si te hace sentir mejor. No podrás matar a Ozera, al menos no ahora, pero tal vez encontrar a hombres como él te facilitaría el trabajo.

—¿Convertirme en algún Strigoi Vigilante?

Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que incluso si él necesitaba esa muleta para sus primeras muertes, la necesidad de vivir acabaría por derribar sus barreras.

—Honestamente, este lugar no es tan malo. Sobrevivir por tu cuenta es mucho más difícil. Sí, hay reglas aquí, pero son principalmente para el bien del conjunto y no interfieren con tu vida cotidiana. A cambio, obtienes un lugar seguro donde quedarte, alimentadores a mano, comodidades y la oportunidad de ganar dinero con bastante facilidad. Vivir en el exterior tiene más libertad, pero también tiene el precio de amenazas de rutina, el hambre, y otras cosas.

—¿Y qué piensas de Galina?

—La conozco desde hace años. Ella me entrenó cuando era joven y es brillante. No me sorprende que haya construido un imperio por sí misma. —Todo esto era completamente cierto, sin revelar demasiado.

Pero Lee era más perceptivo de lo que esperaba, repasando mis palabras sobre las opciones no dichas detrás de ellas.

—¿Es una buena persona? ¿Confías en ella?

La primera pregunta era bastante fácil responderla—. Somos Strigoi, Lee. Ninguno de nosotros es bueno. En cuanto a confiar en ella... le di mi juramento de lealtad. —Sólo podía esperar que eso fuera suficiente para convencerlo.

—Lo haré. Me convertiré, voluntariamente, si Ozera acepta el trato. Demonios, parte de mí espera que acepte el trato para que finalmente pueda terminar mi trabajo con él.

Me acerqué, dándole una palmadita firme en el hombro como una bienvenida temprana a nuestras filas antes de que me interrumpiera.

—Sin embargo, me gustaría pedirte un favor: quiero que seas tú quien me convierta.

* * *

 **Chicas, por fin aquí está el capítulo que les debía. Quiero pedirles una disculpa por el retraso, pero he tenido ciertas dificultades con algunos asuntos personales que me hab atrasado un poco. Pero no se preocupen porque no dejaré de publicar tanto tiempo como la vez pasada.**

 **En éste capítulo pudimos ver el negocio de Galina y a lo que se dedica. Me pareció una idea bastante original por parte de Gigi256 el crear algo así, me resulta interesante esta idea de los seguros que les ofrece Galina a los Moroi, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **Pongánle mucha atención a Lee, porque él se convertirá en una parte importante de la historia más adelante.**

 **Ya falta menos para que volvamos a saber de Rose, ¿están emocionadas? ¿Cuál es la escena que más esperan de éste libro? Díganmelo en los reviews.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia chicas, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

El club al que me llevaron Nathan y los demás parecía similar a varios de los que había acechado en mis días de Strigoi solitario, y aunque había algunos Moroi aquí, estaba claro que no eran los clientes, sino la mercancía. Lo mismo con los dhampirs. No había un guardián por ningún lado, y los humanos que se habían colado estaban felizmente inconscientes del peligro que los acechaba mientras se alimentaban de la energía que irradiaba a su alrededor, bajándosela con una buena dosis de alcohol sólo por si acaso.

Nuestra presencia se notó de inmediato, pero a nadie parecía importarle. De hecho, varias de las mujeres tomaron nota e inmediatamente comenzaron a acudir en tropel hacia nosotros, sin tener en cuenta lo que debería haber sido su instinto natural. Sus faldas cortas, escotes bajos y tacones altos señalaron sus intenciones casi tanto como las siniestras sonrisas en sus rostros y la serie de cicatrices que subían y bajaban por sus cuellos.

Nathan no dudó en tomar a dos chicas del grupo y las condujo hacia un rincón oscuro de la pista de baile donde se encontraban las cabinas privadas. Un par de los otros hombres y mujeres de nuestro grupo también se unieron, incluyendo a Marko con el camarero quien le indicó a su compañero que se encargara de atender la barra antes de llevar a Marko a una puerta detrás de la pared de botellas, hasta que fui el único que quedaba.

—¿Vienes?

Alejé mi mano de las largas uñas que se arrastraban por mi brazo, clavando mis ojos en los de la chica. Cabello rojo, ojos verdes, pecas. Podría haber lucido angelical e inocente hace años, pero eso se había perdido hace mucho tiempo debajo del delineador de ojos oscuro, los tatuajes parcialmente ocultos y la adicción apenas enmascarada como lujuria que ahora portaba con orgullo.

Pero también había una chispa en sus ojos, a pesar de la desesperación que tenía por una mordida. La chispa que me recordaba a alguien más. Esa chispa fue lo que me hizo decir que sí, lo que me hizo tomarla por el hombro y acercarla a mí, provocándola un momento con un beso en sus cicatrices mientras ella presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío para dejarme sentir todo lo que tenía para ofrecerme. Había pasado tanto tiempo como para inundar mi mente de recuerdos mientras me sentía completamente nuevo al mismo tiempo.

No dudé en dejar que mis manos vagaran sobre su cuerpo, y ella no se resistió a hacerme saber que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Cuando mis dedos ahuecaron la hinchazón de sus pechos, a simple vista de quien estuviera dispuesto a mirar en medio de la pista de baile, se arqueó contra mí. Sin embargo, era mi juego, y ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que yo era el que tenía el control. Ella podría morder ese lindo y pequeño labio pintado y cerrar esos ojos todo lo que quisiera, pero yo sería quien decidiera cuándo y dónde iríamos, y qué haríamos. Mi mano firme contra la parte posterior de su cuello para jalar su boca contra la mía en un beso fuerte era sólo una prueba de eso.

Ella gimió, fundiéndose en mi cuerpo mientras mis colmillos tiraban de su labio inferior. Podía sentir cómo aumentaba su temperatura, el pulso de su sangre corría por sus venas cuando ambos comenzamos a sentirnos más emocionados ante las posibilidades de lo que vendría después.

Aún así, rodeado por las luces brillantes, el golpeteo del bajo de la música, y los cuerpos de los espectadores girando alrededor, no era el lugar para disfrutar de tales lujos. Necesitábamos algo un poco más privado para lo que ambos teníamos en mente.

Nathan se sentó en la cabina semiprivada de la esquina con las dos mujeres de antes, una ya aturdida por un mordisco mientras la sangre caía de su cuello sirviendo bebidas para ellos, mientras que la otra estaba posada en su regazo y ocupada con sus labios. Parecía que su mordida tendría que esperar un poco más, pero no parecía importarle en este momento.

—¿Hay algún lugar tranquilo al que podamos ir?

La chica, cuyo nombre no había preguntado porque no me importaba saberlo, asintió y me llevó hacia un pasillo con cortinas hacia el que había visto ir a varios de mi grupo. Pasamos varias puertas con suspiros, gruñidos y gemidos detrás de ellas antes de encontrar una abierta. Tan pronto como cerré la puerta con llave, la chica se presionó contra ella, su delgado cuerpo se levantó del suelo y las piernas se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura para que pudiera alcanzar mi altura.

Literalmente arranqué el top de su cuerpo, haciéndola reír mientras las delgadas bandas que lo mantenían unido a los lados se rompían en pedazos y caían al suelo. Todavía no lo sabía, o tal vez lo sabía y simplemente no se había preocupado todavía por sí misma, pero ya no lo necesitaba.

El color pálido de su piel contra la mía debería haber sido un contraste en mi otra vida, pero ahora casi combinábamos con mi tono pálido mortal. Ambos éramos del color de la crema en lugar del bronceado que había tenido una vez, sólo un tono más claro que el de la piel de Roza.

Me aparté de su pecho, encogiéndome ante el recuerdo indeseado. Estaba aquí para olvidarla.

—¿Todo bien? —Su voz estaba sin aliento, obviamente atrapada en lo que habíamos estado haciendo.

—Todo bien, —le aseguré, mordiéndole la oreja mientras volvía a percibir su aroma para centrarme en el aquí y ahora. Fue fácil perderme una vez más cuando sentí que se frotaba contra mí, permitiendo que la sensación y el deseo animal superaran el pensamiento racional, hasta que todo lo que había entre nosotros era sólo nuestra ropa interior. Si me hubiera permitido pensar demasiado en las cosas, podría haber relacionado el momento con otro momento y otro lugar donde me había movido demasiado rápido, pero a diferencia de entonces, esto no era el producto de un hechizo de lujuria construido sobre una base de verdadera emoción y sentimientos. Este era un momento de pura lujuria carnal.

Yo estaba duro, y ella estaba dispuesta. No había razón para no seguir adelante.

Pero no lo hice.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo más antes de que comencemos? —Sentí que se movía debajo de mí antes de que su mano rozara mi bulto erecto, deslizándose dentro de los calzoncillos y envolviéndose alrededor de mi longitud.

Mis ojos se volvieron hacia atrás, encogiéndome ligeramente ante la sensación de ser tocado por alguien que no fuera yo en lo que parecía una eternidad. Cuando su mano comenzó a acariciarme lentamente, escuché el gruñido bajo en mi pecho cuando empecé a moverme en su mano.

—Ahí tienes, bebé. ¿Te gusta eso? —Su aliento caliente en mi pecho no hizo más que aumentar las sensaciones.

Ni siquiera pude responderle. Me quedé sin palabras por el placer de su mano sobre mí. Asentí, ansioso por que ella continuara.

—Podría hacer otra cosa si quisieras. —Sentí algo húmedo y cálido en mi corazón; su lengua.

Gruñí ante el pensamiento, dejando que mi cabeza cayera sobre el delgado y gastado colchón debajo de nosotros. Tanto tiempo. Maldita sea, había pasado tanto tiempo. Nunca hubiera soñado con pedírselo a Rose, especialmente no aquella primera vez... mierda. Estaba pensando en ella otra vez.

—¿No? —La chica debía haber tomado la sacudida errante de mi cabeza como respuesta—. Muy bien. Prácticamente te tengo a punto de venirte en mis manos, ¿no?

Me aparté, rodando sobre ella y entornando los ojos.

Su ritmo no se detuvo, aunque me sonrió maliciosamente—. Un Strigoi grande y malo a mi merced. Sé lo que necesitas. No eres tan poderoso como yo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando mi mano se envolvió alrededor de su garganta, cortando sus palabras y oxígeno. Sentí que me soltaba mientras sus manos volaban para tratar de arañar las mías.

—Uh-uh, —le advertí—. No dije que pudieras parar.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida por mis palabras, pero aceptándolas mientras regresaba lentamente a su tarea anterior. Cuando comenzó a acariciarme lentamente otra vez, aflojé suavemente mi agarre sobre su tráquea, no lo suficiente como para dejarla hablar, sino lo suficiente para dejarla respirar.

—Ahora, así es como son las cosas en realidad. Vas a terminar conmigo, luego terminaré contigo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella asintió tanto como mi mano sobre su cuello se lo permitió.

—Y no olvidemos quién tiene el poder aquí. Ahora, sé una buena prostituta de sangre y gánate tu mordida, ¿entendido?

A estas alturas, las lágrimas brotaban de las esquinas de sus ojos y su aliento salía con pequeños y bruscos jadeos. Podía oler el miedo que se desprendía de ella y, aunque no era tan seductor como había sido antes la lujuria pura, también tenía un extraño atractivo. No lo buscaría activamente, aunque conocía a algunos en la organización que hacían precisamente eso. Decir que su corazón, mente y cuerpo ya no estaban más en esto era una subestimación. Haría el trabajo, pero a un precio.

En un último esfuerzo para recuperar un poco de placer en este trato, moví mis dedos. Su grito se transformó rápidamente en un gemido y luego en un suspiro cuando mi mordida atravesó su piel y las endorfinas se introdujeron en su sistema. Un fuerte empujón en su palma le recordó su trabajo y sólo me tomó unos momentos más antes de que gruñera por mi liberación. Un momento después, su mano se aflojó cuando su corazón se detuvo por completo.

Me aparté de su cadáver, todavía estaba caliente pero ya comenzaba a repelerme, y me senté a su lado con el rostro en las palmas. Había sido una mierda pasable, pero no valía la pena el esfuerzo, y ahora tenía un cuerpo del que deshacerme. Levantando mi cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar las extremidades extendidas sobre el lúgubre colchón y el desorden de cabello rojo, natural en lugar de teñido, al menos podía sentirme cómodo con una cosa: cada vez era más limpio en todo el proceso. Apenas había derramado una gota extra de sangre.

El pensamiento me provocó una risa errante mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, estirando los músculos tensos antes de levantarme para ajustarme. Sabía que probablemente encontraría a Nathan en el pasillo pronto, así que saqué mi libro de bolsillo para esperarlo fuera de mi habitación. Me había hartado de este lugar, al menos por ahora. Si iba a cazar, decidí, prefería que mi presa no se lanzara contra mí. Tal vez estaba chapado a la antigua.

Nathan emergió diez minutos después, salió de una habitación cerca de donde me encontraba esperándolo. Iba sólo al igual que yo, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como la de un gato que había atrapado al canario. Parecía que ni siquiera el verme fue suficiente para eliminarla.

—¿Ya terminaste, Dimitri? Sabes que no es una carrera, ¿verdad? ¡Diviértete un poco! —Me dio una palmadita en el brazo, una que obviamente tenía la intención de sacudirme, pero no hizo nada para moverme de mi posición en la pared.

—Ella terminó siendo un poco menos cooperativa una vez que llegamos aquí. —Me encogí de hombros, guardando mi libro—. Sin embargo, lo hice funcionar. Sólo quiero saber qué hacer con lo que queda. —Abrí la puerta ligeramente, permitiéndole ver la figura desnuda dentro.

—¿Muerta? —preguntó, levantando las cejas.

—Muerta.

—Es una pena, era bastante bonita. No me hubiera importado probarla, incluso aunque fueran tus sobras. De todos modos, deja su sueldo en la mesita de noche y cuelga la tarjeta roja en el pomo de la puerta. Alguien recogerá el cuerpo y tomará su pago como compensación. —Se rió para sí mismo—. Si era buena, siéntete libre de dejar una propina.

Se rió de nuevo de su propia broma antes de retirarse por el pasillo hacia la música fuerte y ponerse a bailar nuevamente. Miré hacia la habitación de donde había salido y noté el letrero rojo que colgaba del pomo de la puerta, sorprendiéndome por no haberlo visto antes cuando salió. Varias de las otras puertas también tenían carteles rojos, y dos o tres tenían amarillos. Me pregunté por un momento qué significaban esos antes de dejar que el pensamiento cayera a un lado y entrar a mi habitación una vez más.

No nos quedamos en el club mucho más tiempo después de nuestro negocio. Nathan aprovechó ese tiempo para explicar por qué nos había traído aquí mientras nos invitaba unos tragos, sorprendentemente traídos por una de las chicas con las que había visto a Nathan apenas unas horas antes.

—Muerde a una, duerme con la otra, —me guiñó un ojo, bebiendo de su trago—. Este es uno de los lugares con los que Galina tiene contratos, lo que nos permite hacer negocios y pasar desapercibidos. No tenemos que preocuparnos por los Guardianes o los malditos Alquimistas irrumpiendo en el lugar y haciendo preguntas. Se nos permite ir y venir como nos plazca y obtener nuestro pago.

—¿Así que hay otros, entonces?

Él asintió, haciendo una mueca por lo fuerte de su bebida—. Sí, es por eso que estamos esperando a un par de personas. Al orfanato que está al final de la calle no le importa perder una o dos bocas que alimentar cada mes, siempre y cuando seamos lo suficientemente cuidadosos para mantener la cabeza baja y no ser demasiado regulares al respecto

La idea de esos viejos cuentos con los que mi abuela solía asustarnos en la noche pasó por mi mente. Historias de Baba Yaga robando niños que vagaban de sus hogares hacia el bosque sin permiso, o que eran capturados por no ser "puros de corazón." Pero la bruja rusa ayudaría u obstaculizaría dependiendo de a quién le preguntaras y qué lección deseabas enseñar a tus hijos ese día. No, estas pesadillas eran mucho más parecidas a las del Boogeyman americano que se escondía debajo de tu cama: siempre mirando, siempre esperando, y en el momento en que pensabas que estabas lo suficientemente seguro como para dormir...

—Si te hace sentir mejor, una muerte rápida podría ser mejor para algunos de esos niños. Siempre está abarrotado y con fondos insuficientes. Más personas mueren sin nuestra ayuda que con ella, y es demasiado fácil para ellos enmascarar nuestros asesinatos como otra muerte más o huida.

La rubia que había traído a Nathan su primer trago trajo otro, a pesar de que el primero estaba medio lleno, y lo tomé en el momento en que golpeó la mesa acabándome la mitad en unos pocos tragos y saboreando la quemazón en mi garganta. Cuando tuvo el descaro de entrecerrar sus ojos ante mis acciones, solté un pequeño gruñido y Nathan sólo se rió de nuestra interacción.

—Tráele otro, Natalia. Parece que lo necesita más que yo. —Una palmada en el culo fue todo el aliento que necesitó.

* * *

Lee se quedó con nosotros en la finca, para sorpresa de nadie. No parecía decepcionado ni aliviado, sólo parecía resignado.

Había ido a decirle a Galina lo que Lee me había pedido si esto llegaba a suceder, pero ella ya estaba un paso por delante de mí, como siempre. Galina había querido guiarme personalmente en mi primera transformación usando a Lee. Una parte de mí estaba esperando a ser expuesto frente a toda la organización nuevamente, demostrando mi ignorancia en tales asuntos, pero ella me aseguró que para comodidad de Lee, realizaríamos la transformación en la tranquilidad de su suite de invitados. Después de que fuera incluido en las filas, se le entregaría su propia suite personal. Las únicas personas que asistirían serían Galina, Nathan, Lee, yo mismo y algunos otros miembros de mayor rango.

Sin embargo, Galina no demoró la ceremonia y la programó sólo unas horas después de decírmelo. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Lee antes de que me llevaran a su suite, aunque parecía bastante informado de lo que sucedería. Tranquilamente estrechó la mano de los que entraron, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el sofá mientras Galina tomaba el mando de su habitación.

—Ahora, Lee, ¿alguna vez te han mordido?

—No, señora.

—Bueno, no puedo prometer que será completamente indoloro, pero el dolor será de corta duración. Unos minutos como mucho, antes de que el mordisco de Dimitri te inunde con endorfinas. Tendrá que drenarte casi completamente, y cuanto menos luches, más fácil será para los dos. Luego, beberás de él. Esa será la peor parte, pero será breve. Te desmayarás y, cuando abras los ojos, estarás despierto por toda la eternidad. ¿Lo entiendes?

El asintió.

—¿Alguna pregunta? ¿Y tú, Dimitri?

Ambos dimos un rápido no, aunque podía sentir mi corazón latir un poco. Sabía que eran sobre todo nervios, recordando los momentos de mi juventud cuando Galina me explicaba un movimiento nuevo y complejo. Sabía que ella me instruiría desde el margen como hace años, ajustando mi técnica y todo lo que tendría que hacer era escuchar su guía, pero existía la vieja presión de no querer decepcionarla, a pesar del hecho de que había estado inactiva durante más de media década.

—Bien entonces, comienza.

Lee sonrió confiado, exponiendo su cuello y respirando profundamente. En el momento en que mordí, lo escuché gruñir, pero después de eso, no hubo nada más que silencio. No hubo lucha, sólo su respiración y su agarre firme en el sofá.

Sentí que su sangre me inundaba de inmediato, despertando mi sed y satisfacción. Inmediatamente supe por qué Galina había querido que me alimentara la noche anterior, era sólo para mantener mi sed de sangre a raya hoy, pero también pude ver que nada sofocaría completamente el deseo de acabar una vida por completo y reclamarla como mía.

En cambio, traté de concentrarme en el flujo de su sangre, el latido de su corazón, el sonido de su respiración entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones. Todas las señales sobre su vida y cuánto quedaba de ella. No había miedo en él como en mis víctimas, pero Lee no era una víctima, sino un sacrificio voluntario.

Toma mucho menos tiempo de lo que piensas para que un hombre, ya sea humano, dhampir o Moroi muera. Sin la lucha habitual, fueron aproximadamente dos minutos, pero podía sentir su corazón desacelerándose considerablemente. Cuando intenté alejarme, escuché a Galina detrás de mí.

—Sigue adelante.

Unos segundos más, y me detuve de nuevo.

—Aún no...

Va a morir pronto.

—¡No te detengas!

—Ga… —Alguien trató de intervenir.

—No hasta que yo lo diga.

Esperé un latido de corazón más, antes de alejarme y rasgarme la muñeca con mi propio colmillo y presionarlo contra su boca. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, pero dejé que mi sangre goteara en su lengua, esperando desesperadamente que hubiera algún tipo de reacción. Miré a Nathan por el rabillo del ojo, pero por la forma en que se negó a mirarme, me dijo más de lo que quería escuchar.

El silencio llenó la habitación por un rato.

—Que pena. Al menos tuviste una buena comida, Dimitri. Sigue tu instinto la próxima vez. —Se volvió hacia la puerta, varios de los demás la siguieron—. Nathan, muéstrale dónde desechar el cuerpo, ¿quieres?

Nathan puso los ojos en blanco y resopló molesto en el momento en que la puerta se cerró, dejándonos a él, a mí y a Lee solos. Hizo una llamada, pidió un carrito y luego se dejó caer en una de las sillas y encendió la televisión, mientras yo miraba el cuerpo del hombre que había confiado en mí.

—Oh, no te preocupes demasiado. Si ella hubiera querido asegurarse de que él viviera, hubiera dejado que alguien con un poco más de experiencia lo hiciera.

—Sabía que tenía que parar. Sabía que estaba listo. —Mi voz era baja y, aunque sabía que podía escucharme, las palabras no eran exactamente para él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—Ella me dijo que no lo hiciera. —Lo miré como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Él estaba ahí; el la había escuchado—. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Se encogió de hombros, tomó una de las cervezas de la pequeña nevera en la cocina y me ofreció una—. Como quieras, —fue todo lo que tuvo que decir cuando la rechacé, y el resto del tiempo lo pasé en silencio hasta que alguien apareció con un carrito para ayudarnos a cargar el cuerpo, tirarlo en un camión y desecharlo a lo largo de un camino abandonado en medio de la nada.

Recordé a mi madre escribiéndome sobre cómo estas carreteras se habían vuelto particularmente peligrosas en la última década debido a los ataques de Strigoi a los conductores que pasaban, y tuve que preguntarme si las historias eran ciertas o si era sólo un vertedero masivo para Galina y sus operaciones. Como no se esforzaba mucho en esconder realmente el cuerpo o cualquiera de sus heridas, adivinaba que era lo último.

En el momento en que regresé a la finca, me encerré en mi habitación y cerré los ojos contra el mundo. Traté de olvidar el día. Traté de olvidar la forma en que Lee me había sonreído antes de morderlo. Intenté olvidar la forma en que su corazón se desaceleraba. Intenté olvidar la forma en que algo dentro de mí me decía que parara y lo había ignorado. Y cuando no pude olvidar, abrí los ojos.

La silla golpeó el espejo, volviéndolos fragmentos de destrucción catártica.

* * *

 **Chicas, por fin, después de dos semanas de ausencia aquí tienen el capítulo nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Empezamos a ver una etapa aún más oscura de Dimitri, y como les dije en el capítulo anterior, Lee juega un papel muy importante en su evolución ya que fue quien lo hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a Galina. Como Dimitri mismo lo dijo, aún tenía miedo de decepcionarla, pero después de que ella jugara de esa manera con él y Lee, las cosas cambian totalmente en la cabeza del Ruso.**

 **Y adivinen qué, ya por fin en el próximo capítulo vuelve a aparecer Rose en la vida del Ruso que tanto esfuerzo hace por olvidarla, ¿cómo creen que tome la noticia de que lo está buscando para matarlo?**

 **Como les comenté en la actualización de "Meet Me in the Memory" es posible que me vuelva a atrasar en los próximos días debido a los exámenes finales en la escuela, pero en cuanto lleguemos a los 500 reviews publicaré el próximo capítulo.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Después de eso, jugué el papel del buen soldado que Galina quería que fuera. Avanzaba cuando lo necesitaba y retrocedía cuando ella quería que me sometiera. Pronto me encontré ascendiendo a través de las filas y en la gracia de Galina.

A menudo salía de caza con otros y me hacía más fuerte. Mataba cuando ella me decía que lo hiciera, rastreando a aquellos que incumplían sus contratos e ignorando sus súplicas de misericordia. Convertí a bastantes personas hasta que el proceso fue tan natural como alimentarme. Si bien mi colección personal de Strigois nunca rivalizaría con el ejercito que Galina había construido, había conseguido un número bastante impresionante en el par de semanas que llevaba viviendo aquí. Ninguno de ellos borraba mi error con Lee, y no todos estaban seleccionados para convertirse en parte de la organización, pero saber que podía otorgar algo más que la muerte era casi tan poderoso como tomar una vida.

La primera vez que tomé la decisión de despertar a alguien, por mi cuenta y sin la mirada de Galina a mis espaldas, podía decir que había sido de una manera casi desinteresada. Ni siquiera habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde la muerte de Lee, había insistido en cazar donde pudiera acechar adecuadamente a mi presa cuando escuché el grito de una mujer joven en la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Quizás eran viejos hábitos, pero corrí hacia el sonido y encontré a la joven siendo abordada por un trío de hombres. Todos ellos eran humanos, y mientras los hombres estaban embriagados, estaba claro que la muchacha simplemente estaba tratando de llegar a casa del trabajo. Su uniforme ahora estaba sucio y rasgado ya que la habían arrojado al suelo, sus desesperados gritos de ayuda se debilitaban mientras sus atormentadores la golpeaban implacablemente y uno se preparaba para algo mucho más siniestro.

No me llamaría héroe en este momento, pero valía la pena señalar que varias presas fáciles en un callejón oscuro también merecían una segunda mirada. Le rompí el cuello a uno de los hombres y tenía al otro sujeto contra la pared con mis colmillos enterrados profundamente en su carne antes de que cualquiera de ellos se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Estaba muerto cuando el tercer hombre descubrió lo que estaba pasando entre la conmoción y corrió, su hebilla de cinturón tintineando se soltó cuando salió corriendo por la calle con miedo.

No hubo mucho tiempo para lamentar el escape de mi comida con vida cuando el gemido silencioso de la chica sonó desde la forma acurrucada en la esquina. Si hubiera sido humano como ella y los demás, tal vez ni siquiera hubiera notado el sonido porque fue muy bajo. Con su corazón aún latiendo, me acerqué a ella, la recogí en mis brazos y aparté el pelo y la suciedad de su cuello para poder alimentarme.

Ella solo dijo dos palabras, "por favor," murmurándolas en voz baja y con la poca energía que aparentemente se estaba yendo rápidamente, pero me sorprendió. No mendigaba desesperadamente ni nada de eso, sólo una simple petición. Por lo que sabía, ella podría haber estado pidiéndome que la matara rápidamente para aliviarla del dolor en lugar de pedirme que la salvara.

Así que estuve de acuerdo.

Su cuerpo se tensó en la primera mordida, su mano agarró mi brazo antes de relajarse lentamente. Con ella tan débil, estaba casi seguro de que la perdería como había perdido a Lee. No había manera de poder drenarla rápidamente antes de que su corazón se detuviera por completo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera ella era lo suficientemente fuerte, y aguantó todo el tiempo que necesité para terminar. Con un mordisco en mi propia muñeca, la apreté contra su boca y la alenté a beber, forzándola contra ella cuando intentó alejarse.

Finalmente se desmayó al igual que lo había hecho yo, pero se despertó poco después. Observé con fascinación cómo las lesiones que había recibido de sus atacantes se curaban mientras dormía, y sonreí cuando los ojos marrones que me habían mirado antes ahora estaban bordeados con un anillo rojo sangre.

Explicarle el cambio y un mundo que no había sido más que un horrible cuento de hadas antes de esa noche fue la parte más difícil, pero en el momento en que mordió el cadáver del hombre que la había lastimado antes, estuvo más que convencida de mis palabras. Esa noche cacé con ella, ofreciéndome para mostrarle lo que tenía que hacer y enseñarle lo básico antes de separarnos. Sabía que no podía traerla conmigo a la finca, todavía no. No me había ganado el derecho.

Pero ahora era diferente. Era respetado y temido. No sólo por mi propia fuerza y poder, sino por la escalada de autoridad que había logrado aquí. En unas pocas semanas, sólo había un puñado de personas que podían anular mis órdenes y me estaba acercando rápidamente a ser el segundo al mando de Galina. Ya era algo parecido a un confidente para ella, ya que era una persona con la que estaba familiarizada y sentía que podía confiarme tareas que eran tanto privadas como de alto riesgo.

Si bien muchos simplemente aceptaron mi nuevo puesto en la casa, especialmente porque no tenían otra opción, hubo algunos en particular que tuvieron problemas con eso, uno de ellos Nathan. Especialmente no le gustaba estar a la par conmigo después de que, en su opinión, le había servido fielmente a Galina durante años. El hecho de que él había sido quien me había transformado también era amargo para él. Hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que yo lo supiera. A veces eran sólo miradas amenazadoras, a veces eran palabras infantiles. En raras ocasiones, distorsionaba las órdenes que Galina me mandaba con él y yo tenía que arreglármelas de alguna manera para lograr que pareciera que lo había planeado para su beneficio. Me enorgullecía hacer que ese tipo de bromas explotaran en su cara ya que nueve veces de cada diez podía hacer que funcionaran a mi favor al final, después de que él intentara hacerme ver como el tonto.

Cuando los rumores empezaron a resonar en los pasillos, todos los tomaron como una broma. No era ningún secreto que pequeños grupos de autoproclamados "cazadores de vampiros" aparecían aquí y allá. Tenían una larga historia y en Europa del Este y Rusia, eran casi tan notorios como los "cazadores de fantasmas" estadounidenses. Incluso hubo algunos formados por guardianes que huían de la ley o dhampirs sin la marca de la promesa que conseguían un poco más de progreso que los grupos humanos que ocasionalmente se encontraban contra Strigoi. Aún así, todos caían eventualmente. Claro, uno nuevo tomaría su lugar, como una mala hierba, pero eran más una molestia que una amenaza.

Pero cuando Galina me llamó a su oficina, quedó claro que los rumores eran mucho más serios de lo que nadie había previsto.

—Dimitri, parece que te has hecho algunos enemigos.

Mi mente se dirigió inmediatamente a Nathan, pero sabía que varias personas dentro y fuera de estas paredes podrían querer verme herido o algo peor—. Las personas poderosas suelen hacerlo. Creo que tú misma has dicho algo así una o dos veces.

Una sonrisa astuta inclinó su mejilla ante el elogio oculto—. Es cierto, pero este enemigo en particular me intriga. ¿Conoces a una Rose Hathaway?

Intenté no dar ninguna señal de reconocimiento, pero Galina era una maestra en la lectura de rostros, incluso el más mínimo cambio. Era una de las claves de su éxito. Probablemente pudo escuchar la forma en que mi pulso se detuvo momentáneamente cuando escuché su nombre si la forma en que mis dientes rechinaron no ahogó el sonido.

—Ah, entonces te es familiar.

—Un nombre de mi pasado, te lo aseguro. No he tenido contacto con ella desde que me despertaron.

—Lo harás pronto. Esa pequeña banda de cazadores está siendo liderada por la señorita Hathaway y aparentemente están teniendo demasiado éxito tanto en torturar como en matar a los Strigoi con los que se encuentran. Parece ser que ella tiene un objetivo único, —se volvió hacia mí, pero yo ya sabía cuáles serían sus próximas palabras—. Tú.

Quería decirle que era imposible, pero sabía que nada era imposible cuando se trataba de Rose. Era terca e inteligente y si quería encontrarme, no se detendría ante nada hasta que lo hiciera. No debería sorprenderme que estuviera en Rusia buscándome, especialmente cuando ella misma había prometido hacerlo hace menos de un año. Lo que debería haberme sorprendido es que le tomara tanto tiempo rastrearme finalmente.

—¿Cómo supo dónde estaba?

—No lo sabe, al menos no todavía. Capturó a Marlen, lo torturó y lo interrogó sobre ti. Cuando supo que él te conocía, le dio un mensaje y lo dejó ir.

—¿Un mensaje?

—Sí, que vendría por ti.

Me mordí la lengua, cortando algunas maldiciones que quería gritar.

—Debo decir que no pareces sorprendido. ¿Debería preocuparme por ella?

Su pregunta era clara. No estaba preocupada por Rose; estaba preocupada por mí. ¿Rose me comprometía?

—No. Me encargaré de ella. Es una estudiante que sentía que tenía algo que demostrar, nada más.

—Estoy segura que lo harás. Encárgate de la situación y asegúrate de que nada como esto vuelva a pasar. No puedo tener algo como esto que interrumpa los engranajes de nuestra organización. Cada pieza debe estar en su lugar para que podamos funcionar sin problemas. Tienes dos semanas, y te recomiendo encarecidamente que termines antes.

Me dejó solo en el estudio después de eso, y en el momento en que escuché que la puerta se cerraba de golpe y el ruido de sus tacones se desvanecía en una serie de clics en el pasillo de mármol, me desplomé en la silla de cuero. Las maldiciones que había contenido antes salían de mi boca libremente ahora, y cuando terminaron de mancharme la lengua, lavé el sabor amargo con un shot doble de lo que había dentro de la primera botella que mis manos agarraron del bar privado de Galina.

¿Cómo podría estar ella aquí? ¿Cómo había hecho para llegar hasta aquí? Rose debería haber estado a salvo en la escuela, con sus amigos. Los guardianes deberían haberla estado observando. Ella era más inteligente que esto.

Pero ese era también el problema. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer exactamente esto. Si alguien podía encontrar una manera de llegar a Rusia, incluso sin el papeleo adecuado, sería ella. Había durado dos años huyendo con Lissa a cuestas, por lo que unas pocas semanas sola, incluso en un país extranjero, no sería un gran desafío para ella. Ni siquiera me sorprendía que hubiera logrado reunir a un grupo de personas sin la marca de la promesa para seguirla y perseguirme con éxito. Lo que me sorprendía era que yo no había anticipado nada de esto. Que pensé que podría huir lejos de ella y que ese sería el final. Ella era brillante, y yo era el idiota que subestimaba lo obstinada que podía ser.

Pero ahora que estaba cerca, ya no tenía el lujo de poder ignorarla. O ella me encontraría a mí, o yo la encontraría a ella. Tenía que asegurarme de que fuera esto último. Había una última opción, alguien más encontrándola antes que yo, pero eso no era algo que pudiera permitir por muchas razones. Ella era mía y sólo mía.

—Se rumorea que ahora lo has jodido de maravilla. —Nathan estaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

—No es nada más que alguien con una vendetta. Y parece que este lugar tiene la costumbre de convertir un simple rumor en algo mucho más grande. Es casi como estar en la Academia de nuevo.

Él se burló, ignorando mi escarnio—. ¿Quién guardaría rencor contra ti? No has estado aquí lo suficiente como para causar un daño real.

Lo ignoré, sin molestarme en rebajarme a su nivel de infantilidad. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. Eso pareció agravarlo más, pero sin nada de lo que alimentarse, se ahogó en sus silenciosas reflexiones.

—¿Cuándo es nuestra próxima caza? —Le pregunté, cambiando el tema.

—Mañana, pero volveremos a ir al Club Solyanka. Galina quiere que nos salgamos de las calles por unos días hasta que podamos averiguar qué está pasando con toda esa situación de los cazadores de vampiros.

Gruñí de frustración. No podía culpar a nuestra incansable líder por la orden, ya que ninguno de nosotros quería que mataran a miembros de la organización durante la búsqueda de alguien para encontrarme, pero sólo podía postergar mi propia búsqueda por Rose un día antes de que tuviera que partir por mi cuenta para enfrentarla. Después de un momento o más de reflexionar sobre eso, me puse de pie, asintiendo en silencio y me marché.

Solo en mi habitación, paseando de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado, intenté pensar un poco más. Necesitaba encontrarla. Necesitaba encontrar a Rose antes de que ella me encontrara a mí. Permanecer a la intemperie como presa con un objetivo en mi espalda no iba a funcionar. Ella me estacaría sin pensarlo dos veces. No ignoraba lo que había venido a hacer aquí. Ella había prometido matarme, "liberarme," como yo había prometido hacer por ella si fuera necesario. Nunca había pensado que me deleitaría con mi nueva inmortalidad y la gloria que la acompañaba.

No, tendría que encontrarla primero. Tendría que...

¿Podría?

¿Podría realmente matarla?

No lo sabía, sinceramente. Matarla no sería como matar a los demás. No podría fingir no estar apegado a ella como si fuera sólo otra víctima más. Había momentos, incluso ahora, cuando estaba al acecho, que tenía que hacer una pausa porque veía a alguien que se parecía vagamente a ella, aunque ahora me cuestionaba sobre algunos de esos momentos, así que sentir realmente su cuello bajo mis dedos, su sangre corriendo por mi lengua, su pulso acelerándose o desvaneciéndose a mi voluntad...

Tosí, tratando de componerme incluso en la intimidad de mi habitación antes de caer en el sofá.

Había algo más que podía hacer. Sería algo audaz, e iría en contra de las órdenes de Galina y seguramente también de lo que Rose querría. Ambas mujeres probablemente pelearían con uñas y dientes contra eso, pero tal vez podría convencerlas, al menos a una más fácil que la otra.

Pero primero, tenía que encontrar a Rose.

Pasé el resto de la noche empapado en pensamientos de ella como no me había permitido hacerlo durante semanas. Cada momento, cada imagen, cada matiz que había tratado de suprimir desde que desperté se produjo de nuevo y me perdí en el pecado. Traté de recordar su olor para poder rastrearla, ya que no tenía algo tangible para usar. El perfume picante que Adrián le había comprado destacaba ocasionalmente, pero me acordé de ella y la forma en que ambos olíamos a sudor y almizcle después de horas de entrenamiento. Habría sido ofensivo para algunos, estoy seguro, pero era algo que nos marcaba como guardianes y unos bastante trabajadores. A ninguno de los dos nos importaba. Recordé el olor de su champú, algo frutal y fresco. Ella no se inclinaba hacia las cosas florales que mis hermanas habían preferido.

Por supuesto, no pude evitar recordar el olor de nosotros, juntos, después de esa noche. La pequeña cabaña olía a sudor y sexo, completamente carnal, con matices de fuego crepitante. Cualquiera que hubiera entrado, incluso después de que estuviéramos vestidos, lo habría sabido al instante. Ella no olería así ahora, que Dios la ayude, más le vale que no lo hiciera, pero tal vez si estuviera convencida de mi idea, eso podría volver a ser una realidad.

Con una imagen renovada de ella en mi mente, y mi corazón puesto en rastrear a Rose, estaba listo para volver a verla finalmente. La única pregunta era si ella estaría lista para verme.

* * *

 **Chicas espero que el capítulo haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas. Es uno de mis favoritos, el ver a Dimitri pensando de nuevo en Rose fue algo que me encantó.**

 **Y no sé ustedes, pero también me dió un poco de rabia la amenaza escondida de Dimitri de que esperaba que Rose no estuviera con nadie por su propio bien. Ósea, ahora muestra señales de territorialidad cuando él estuvo con una prostituta de sangre y haciendo una y mil perversidades. Aunque claro, es un Strigoi y tiene una mentalidad retorcida, y yo creo que Gigi256 ha sabido desarrollar esa personalidad bastante bien.**

 **¿Qué parte les gustó más? y ¿Qué parte se mueren por leer?**

 **Ya pronto Dimitri se reunirá con Rose, ¿que creen que piense y haga Galina cuando Dimitri llegue a la finca con ella? ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Nathan?**

 **El próximo capítulo lo subiré la próxima semana o cuando lleguemos a los 515 reviews. Les recomiendo que sigan mi página de Facebook, en link está en mi perfil, o la pueden buscar como TeamSuiza96, ya que si por algún motivo no puedo actualizar o algo les aviso por ahí.**

 **Bueno chicas, no olviden dejar sus reviews, cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Tardé menos de una semana en descubrir dónde se escondía. Estaba con una banda de jóvenes estudiantes Dhampir, algunos de los cuales reconocí de mi ciudad natal. No era extraño que los hombres jóvenes decidieran ir por su cuenta en lugar de completar su educación o permanecer en la profesión de Guardianes, especialmente una vez que se daban cuenta de que no era exactamente lo que las Academias les hacían creer que era. Un mal cargo y quedaba bastante claro que la vida de un Guardián era incluso menos glamorosa de lo que imaginaron inicialmente. Otros buscan la gloria en lugar del orden que el Consejo de Guardianes les exige y eso es razón suficiente para dejar de lado su promesa. Las mujeres jóvenes sin la marca de la promesa pero que peleaban eran aún más raras. Las mujeres no prometidas solían encontrarse en... otras situaciones. Ya sea en comunas como mi familia o en lo que sólo podría describirse como burdeles. El hecho de que Rose se encontrara en compañía de otra joven como ella era curioso pero casi un consuelo. La parte primitiva de mí odiaba verla rodeada sólo por muchachos que probablemente estaban tan esclavizados por sus encantos como cualquiera de los estudiantes de San Vladimir.

La rastreé durante varias noches, observando cómo el grupo derribaba a los Strigoi solitarios que estaban en búsqueda de su próxima comida. Estaba claro que ella lideraba el grupo y que seguían sus órdenes sin dudarlo. A pesar de esto, parecía que no tenía un motivo claro o un plan para encontrarme. Ella mató a uno o dos de los Strigoi que atraparon, pero a menudo dejaba que los demás los mataran. La mayoría de las veces, Rose se permitía un momento o dos de fascinantes y oscuras torturas, mientras los interrogaba, antes de pasar la antorcha proverbial a uno de los otros dhampirs para el movimiento final con la estaca.

Esta información resultó ser muy útil en varios frentes. Además de ayudarme a superar el impacto de verla en persona y probar mi capacidad para encontrarla rápidamente, me dio la capacidad de observarla y notar varias cosas. Quizás lo más importante fue que me di cuenta que era como si Rose pudiera sentir mi presencia cada vez que estaba cerca. O bueno, no yo específicamente, sino cualquier Strigoi. Ella había podido ver el fantasma de Mason y había sido él quien le había advertido antes del ataque, pero esto era algo diferente. Rose les decía a los demás cuando uno de nosotros estaba cerca, había estado apunto de atraparme el primer día que la encontré cuando me acerqué demasiado. Desde entonces, me había asegurado de mantener mi distancia hasta que supiera que había alguien más en la vecindad antes de moverme. Si fuera necesario, la dirigiría sutilmente hacia su objetivo para poder verla en acción. Seguía siendo tan feroz como antes, obviamente se había mantenido al día con su entrenamiento a pesar de haber estado ausente de la Academia durante semanas. Se estaba preparando para la batalla, y no iba a venir a mí sin estar lista.

Incluso sabía sobre los Alquimistas, y los llamaba para la limpieza o para primeros auxilios cuando uno de los suyos estaba herido, aunque nunca se quedaba para hablar con ellos. Esto me reveló otra pieza del rompecabezas: Rose estaba escondiéndose.

Cuando decidí hacer mi movimiento, mi plan era simple. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era desequilibrarla. Lo había hecho una y otra vez en nuestras prácticas de combate y el mismo principio funcionaría aquí. En lugar de pelear con fuerza bruta, me encargaría de desestabilizar su rutina nocturna. Era fácil ver que su grupo estaba prosperando con la rutina y al estropear su régimen, finalmente podría encontrar un defecto fatal para atraparla.

Uno de sus compañeros de equipo estaba de baja y fuera de juego por una lesión, así que eso era un punto a mi favor. Y con eso simplemente persuadí a otros Strigoi en el área para que se mantuvieran alejados. Varias noches sin ataques provocaron que los demás se agitaran y la pusieran nerviosa, desconfiando de ella. Todo lo que necesitaba era esa fracción de segundo en que la cautela se transformara en complacencia.

Le sucedía a todos en algún momento. Cada Guardián resbalaba y se encontraba mirando fijamente a la distancia cuando debía concentrarse en su cargo, o preguntándose si eran lo suficientemente cuidadosos al revisar las guardas hasta el punto en que tenían que regresar para verificar nuevamente. Pero esos guardianes no eran blancos. A veces esos pequeños errores terminaban en un desastre, la mayoría de las veces sólo eran un recordatorio de que necesitaban ser más conscientes. De una forma u otra, el momento de debilidad de Rose le costaría la vida.

Observé su apartamento bajo la luz del sol agonizante, desde la protección de las sombras del callejón. La oscuridad estaba apunto de engullirlo todo y sería capaz de moverme libremente ya que la única luz que había en este momento provenía del crepúsculo y las farolas, pero aún era demasiado temprano para que aparecieran Rose y los demás. La única razón por la que estaba aquí ahora era porque Nathan y los demás habían ido al club para alimentarse y yo los seguí. Apenas había sacado mi libro para perderme en sus páginas cuando su aroma me atrapó por encima del olor de otros transeúntes. Si no hubiera estado rastreándola durante varios días, podría haberla pasado por alto, pero ahora podría distinguirla entre una multitud a una milla de distancia.

Envolvió su chaqueta más cerca de ella para protegerse del frío, revelando sólo un indicio de plata de una funda improvisada alrededor de sus caderas. Uno de los muchachos que reconocí de su grupo caminaba con ella riéndose y empujándola juguetonamente antes de pasar su brazo por sus hombros de una manera que me hizo querer salir de mi escondite prematuramente. La forma en que ella le sonrió no ayudó, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras hablaban entre sí.

Los observé mientras caminaban juntos una corta distancia, regresando rápidamente con una tercera persona, la chica de su grupo, y regresaron a su edificio. Un extraño gemido nos detuvo a todos, desviando nuestra atención.

Una vagabunda que había notado antes estaba acostada de espaldas, con las manos y los pies en el aire. Había estado durmiendo en un banco, siendo un objetivo fácil para alimentarme si el sol me lo hubiera permitido en ese momento, pero parecía que ahora me resultaría más útil.

—Enseguida los alcanzo. —La voz de Rose hizo eco en el tráfico casi inexistente, moviéndose constantemente hacia mí mientras cruzaba la calle para dirigirse hacia la mujer angustiada. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentirme con facilidad, pero su mente obviamente estaba distraída por algo más en este momento. Algo sobre esta mujer la cautivaba, y no tardé en darme cuenta de que ese era el momento: nuestro momento.

Rose extendió una mano para ayudarla, inspirando la repentina conversación de la mujer enloquecida sobre los sueños y los peces, y cómo sabía que las estrellas estaban hechas de oro y que un día atraparía a Rose en su red. Cuando la anciana comenzó a dar vueltas, usando su abrigo como un vestido de baile, comencé a moverme. Su movimiento y su canto eran más que suficiente distracción.

Sólo hice una pausa cuando escuché a Rose reír. Duró medio segundo, pero no había escuchado semejante sonido en lo que parecían años.

 _No puedes hacer esto. No puedes matarla._

Sacudí el pensamiento de mi mente, recordando lo que había venido a hacer. Rose estaba aquí para matarme. Galina dejó en claro lo que había que hacer. Necesitaba terminar esto. Rose no podía volver aquí buscándome. Debería haberse alejado, pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba terminar esto aquí y ahora.

—¡Vamos, niña, baila conmigo! ¡Seremos las reinas de las estrellas!

—Lo siento me tengo que ir. —Rose comenzó a retroceder, aún frente a ella mientras se dirigía hacia su casa y con la sonrisa que uno le daría a un niño extremadamente inquietante.

—¡Pero las estrellas! ¡Brillan! Ellas... —la voz de la mujer se redujo repentinamente al reconocerme, o bueno, al reconocer lo que era. Algunos podrían haberme ignorado, por respeto a los desconocidos, pero descubrí que aquellos que se ganaban la vida viendo a la gente moverse en las calles solían darse cuenta de las cosas que no encajaban bien. Los Strigoi eran el epítome de esa descripción.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba justo detrás de Rose cuando se giró con su estaca en la mano y la alineaba con mi corazón. Tal vez si hubiera hecho su movimiento rápidamente habría tenido éxito.

Pero no lo hizo.

—No...

Su estaca no se movió un milímetro. Sus ojos vagaron sobre mi cara, proporcionando un extraño calor, que ahora se sentía extraño, a mi cuerpo. Podía sentir que me estudiaba, cada diferencia, cada similitud, y lo aceptaba en un instante. Y entonces le comenzó a temblar la mano. No para matarme, sino por la indecisión.

—Roza. — Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, rogándome como si yo pudiera decirle qué hacer en este momento—. Olvidaste mi primera lección: no dudes.

Sus ojos se abrieron justo antes de que mi mano golpeara su sien, dejándola inconsciente instantáneamente. La atrapé antes de que cayera al pavimento, siseando mientras su estaca se deslizaba por mi antebrazo cuando la dejó caer. El hecho de que ni siquiera se defendiera contra mí fue casi desalentador debido a todas nuestras lecciones, pero pude entenderla cuando la levanté y me dirigí a la protección de las sombras. Hubiera sido tan fácil para mí romperle el cuello en ese momento, pero no lo hice. No pude. No con ella mirándome así.

Era tan incapaz de matarla en ese momento como ella de matarme a mí.

Incluso ahora, con ella completamente indefensa en mis brazos, no podía. Había considerado la idea de despertarla cuando Galina me ordenó "arreglar" la situación, pero la deseché rápidamente. Galina había dejado en claro que quería que matara a Rose, y preferiblemente a los demás también. Había confiado en que los demás eran un pequeño inconveniente cuando le informé que sólo funcionaban con el liderazgo de Rose, pero eso sólo pareció solidificar la idea de que Rose necesitaba ser asesinada rápida y completamente.

Aparté el cabello de los ojos de Rose, revisando su cuello en busca de pulso y sus labios en busca de respiración mientras consideraba mis opciones. Podría huir, llevándome a Rose conmigo, pero no tenía recursos ni fondos para llegar muy lejos. Y si no iba a matarla ahora, lo que sabía que era imposible, sólo tenía una opción: convencer a Galina de su valía.

Metí a Rose en el auto, asegurando el cinturón de seguridad a su alrededor antes de poner mi abrigo sobre su cuerpo inconsciente. Se movió ligeramente, relajándose cuando encontró el cuello de mi abrigo y se acurrucó contra él. La observé un momento más, tratando de no permitir que la acción despertara demasiado el pensamiento antes de cerrar la puerta y deslizarme en el asiento del conductor. El camino hacia la finca nunca me había parecido tan corto mientras intentaba pensar en lo que podría decirle a Galina para excusarme. Desafiar una orden directa era extravagante, y mentirle sólo lo empeoraría.

Sin embargo, ¿sería mejor decirle la verdad? ¿Que era un tonto enamorado? ¿Que había huido de America para alejarme de ella y ella me había seguido? ¿Que yo no la mataría y ella no me mataría? Sonaba como una tragedia romántica. Cuando las puertas de la finca me dieron la bienvenida, me di cuenta de que tendría que hacerlo.

Estábamos en la guarida del león conmigo como el único protector de Rose, y pude sentir mi guardia elevándose casi tanto como lo había hecho mi primer día aquí. Quizás más aún. Ya podía ver una o dos miradas inquisitivas cuando la saqué inconsciente del coche y entré en la casa, y mientras más personas se fijaban en nosotros, específicamente en que ella era dhampir a pesar de que mi abrigo cubría su cuerpo inconsciente, más y más susurros recorrían los pasillos. A este ritmo, no me sorprendería que Galina supiera de nuestra llegada antes de que yo llegara a su estudio.

Respiré hondo antes de llamar a la puerta de Galina, esperando su permiso para entrar. Si ella rechazaba mi solicitud, no estaba seguro de lo que haría.

—¿Ya has terminado con ella? —Preguntó, asintiendo vagamente al bulto en mis brazos. No tenía ninguna duda de que ella podría escuchar los latidos del corazón de Rose si intentara hacerlo. Sin embargo ella confiaba en que se lo contara yo mismo.

En cambio, me aclaré la garganta y apreté a Rose con más fuerza—. He venido a hacerte una petición.

* * *

 **¡Por fin chicas! Rose vuelve a entrar en escena y parece ser que su presencia le pegó duro a nuestro malvado Ruso.**

 **Sin duda alguna éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos porque vemos que Dimitri aún tiene sentimientos por ella aunque éstos sean retorcidos y malévolos.**

 **Yo sé que fue un capítulo muy corto, pero es muy intenso. Díganme ¿qué les pareció? De aquí en adelante viene la acción y las torturas a Rose por parte de Dimitri.**

 **Ya saben que el capítulo siguiente lo publicaré el próximo martes, pero si lo quieren antes solamente tenemos que llegar a los 570 reviews.**

 **Bueno chicas, cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Peiné el cabello de Rose hacia atrás mientras la acostaba en su cama. Su cama temporal. De una forma u otra, no podría quedarse mucho tiempo en esta habitación. Habría preferido vigilarla más de cerca en mi propia suite, pero Galina fue firme en que mientras insistiera en mantenerla aquí, tendría que estar firmemente encerrada bajo llave. Al menos me había permitido alojarla aquí en lugar de una las "habitaciones" más anticuadas y menos hospitalarias del sótano. Como no podría quedarme con ella en todo momento, podía ver el atractivo de tenerla encerrada por seguridad. Aunque los demás sabían que no debían acercarse a mi espacio personal, no podía estar seguro de que Rose no fuera a vagar por la casa, y no podía asegurar su protección más allá de los límites de esta habitación hasta que ella entendiera lo que tenía para ofrecerle.

Sabía que se despertaría pronto, probablemente dentro de una hora, y aún necesitaba alimentarme antes de reunirme con ella. Verla bajo la influencia de la sed de sangre sería una idea terrible en muchos aspectos, y aunque una víctima fresca probablemente sería mi mejor opción, un viaje a nuestro cuarto de alimentación sería mejor que nada.

Algunos de los soldados llamaban a este cuarto "El corral" debido a lo mucho que humanos, dhampirs y sí, incluso ocasionales Moroi que no pertenecían a la realeza, actuaban como ganado después de algunas mordidas. No sólo nuestra mordida era más intensa que la de los Moroi, sino que también tendíamos a forzar los límites de lo que era seguro antes de que un alimentador se desmayara o simplemente muriera por pérdida de sangre. Aun así, seguían regresando porque el nivel de endorfinas en nuestra saliva les proporcionaba un subidón más fuerte que cualquier droga en el mercado o en las calles, así que aunque hubieran visto morir a alguien el día anterior, estaban dispuestos a entregar su propio cuello la noche siguiente sólo por una mordida. Algunos incluso tenían la débil esperanza de conseguir la inmortalidad, aunque eventualmente la perdían al paso de las semanas o los meses en sus recuerdos borrosos debido al constante suministro de endorfinas, claro, si es que llegaban tan lejos. Nunca me había alimentado más de tres veces de la misma persona.

Apenas había saciado mi sed antes de que el teléfono en mi bolsillo empezara a vibrar. Instantáneamente me sacó de un estado de ánimo pasivo a uno ansioso y agitado en un momento.

—¿Qué? —Mi tono era plano, pero la palabra sonó cortante.

—Está despierta. —La voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba aburrida, pero al instante supe el significado detrás de su mensaje. Rose. No había ningún tipo de monitoreo audiovisual en las suites de invitados, pero no tenía dudas de que Rose podría darse a conocer si quería—. Será mejor que vengas para acá antes de que destruya el lugar.

Estuve a punto de sonreír al pensarlo cuando colgué el teléfono, el otro lado de la línea ya estaba muerto, y me dirigí de inmediato a las suites de invitados. Mi comida se aferró a mi pierna mientras estaba en el suelo de baldosas, rogando por otra dosis de su escurridiza droga, pero una patada rápida fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente hasta que alguien más pudiera atender sus necesidades. Siempre había alguien con ganas de sangre, y hasta que se secara, éste alimentador siempre estaría dispuesto a ofrecer la suya.

Samuel estaba sentado fuera de la sala de invitados y pude oír porqué me habían llamado cuando Rose se despertó. Era bastante obvio que estaba despierta, y aunque los golpes provenientes del final del pasillo eran muy débiles, debía estar haciendo mucho ruido en el interior para que se escuchara hasta acá. Las habitaciones eran prácticamente insonorizadas.

Miró por encima de la revista en cuya portada aparecía una mujer con poca ropa, y se encogió de hombros—. Probó el teclado dos veces y luego se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. De repente, empezaron a sonar todos esos ruidos. Pensé que deberíamos llamarte. No sé qué está haciendo, pero ha encontrado algo para jugar. —En general, parecía más preocupado por su revista que por la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta y esa era una de las razones por las que lo apreciaba. Estaba seguro de que Galina sentía lo mismo. Siempre se apreciaban las personas que seguían órdenes sin hacer preguntas.

Ingresé el código de acceso a la habitación de Rose y abrí la primera puerta, preparándome cuando el ruido cesó de repente. Para no ser una presa fácil por completo, continué presionando el siguiente código y esquivé el repentino ataque de Rose con la silla que probablemente había estado usando antes para intentar escapar. Como casi todo lo que había en la habitación, la silla era prácticamente irrompible, hecha especialmente de madera vera y en el menor número de piezas posible. Era más probable que se rompiera los huesos que la silla.

Pero no eran sus huesos los que intentaba romper, eran los míos. Honestamente, creo que ella habría estado satisfecha con asestar al menos un golpe después de lo que había sucedido antes. Había esperado que Rose volviera a dudar cuando me viera una vez más, y vi el mismo reconocimiento en ese momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero se dirigió hacia mí con toda su fuerza.

No importaba. La empujé hacia atrás y recuperó el equilibrio a varios pies de distancia antes de volver a mirarme, gruñendo de frustración. Podía sentirlo a su alrededor en este encuentro, reflejado en mis propios sentidos. Esto tampoco era lo que yo había planeado. Pero mi decepción iba en aumento también. Yo le había enseñado a actuar de una manera más sensata, y no así. Le había ensañado a pelear con la cabeza clara, a dejar la emoción y los sentimientos fuera de la ecuación. ¿Cómo podría confiar en que ella estaría segura por sí misma cuando ni siquiera podía enfrentarme?

En el momento en que la silla estuvo a mi alcance, se la arrebaté de las manos y la estrellé contra la pared. El silencio sólo duró un segundo, pero fue estruendoso. Su aliento llegó en jadeos, su corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente en su pecho. Mi propia respiración era más controlada pero con un gruñido bajo que no pasaba inadvertido.

De repente, todo sucedió en una ráfaga de movimientos que duraron unos segundos. Ella me lanzó una patada baja, nada más que un truco para acercar mi cuerpo a su alcance antes de que golpeara mi garganta rápidamente. La tomé del brazo, retorciéndolo detrás de su espalda, pero ella se alejó. Todo era un juego que habíamos jugado una y otra vez en circunstancias mucho menos graves en las que el premio era una sonrisa o el roce de una mano. Esta vez, era la vida o la muerte.

Nos movíamos de un lado a otro por la sala como en un baile, leyendo los movimientos del otro como si fuéramos libros abiertos. Podía sentir exactamente cuando estaba a punto de atacarme y ella era capaz de predecir mis contraataques. Era casi inútil, éramos como titanes que luchaban entre sí.

—Rose, —empujé otra patada suya lejos antes de que se escudara detrás del sofá en busca de distancia—. Estás perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Détente!

Su repentino gemido fue suficiente para confirmar que aún tenía algún efecto sobre ella, por más que Rose estuviera luchando contra ello, literal y figurativamente. Sus instintos de lucha se convirtieron en desesperación cuando retrocedió hacia la pared. Sus dedos escudriñaron la monótona superficie lisa hasta que tocó el borde del estante, agarró el reproductor de DVD desde su posición y lo colocó frente a ella, arrancándolo de su lugar con cables y todo.

Con un grito primitivo, me lo arrojó mientras se balanceaba, pero éste voló violentamente desviándose de su objetivo, lo que me permitió esquivarlo fácilmente. Se rompió en cientos de pedazos a nuestro lado, aproveché el momento para jalarla, aturdida e inmóvil, y envolverla en mi agarre antes de que volviera al ataque.

—No voy a hacerte daño. ¡Roza! Por favor, para.

Ella sólo desaceleró su lucha un momento antes de que renovara sus intentos inútiles de patearme. Logró golpearme en un área sensible lo que hizo que mi molestia llegara a su límite, la volteé y la empujé de frente contra la pared y usé mi propio cuerpo para sujetarla allí. Su parte trasera se apretó contra mí, encendiendo una parte primordial que siempre parecía estar presente cuando luchábamos, pero la empujé, y a ella, hacia atrás.

—Deja de pelear conmigo. —La insté de nuevo, permitiéndome un momento para disfrutar de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Con su espalda presionada contra mi pecho, su rostro se volvió, podía oler su sangre justo debajo de su piel. Con lo duramente que habíamos estado luchando, apuesto a que podría verla pulsando, esperando mi mordida. Respiré hondo, y solté el aliento contra la columna de su cuello y observé los mechones sueltos de su cabello oscuro moviéndose a un lado—. No voy a herirte.

—Tendrás que entenderme si me cuesta creerlo. —Me dio un codazo y, en lugar de empujarla contra la pared de nuevo, la estreché más contra mí, disfrutando de la sensación.

—Si quisiera matarte, ya estarías muerta. Ahora, si vas a seguir luchando, tendré que atarte. —Sonreí levemente, intrigado secretamente por ese pensamiento, pero agradecido de que no pudiera leer mi mente—. Si te detienes, te soltaré.

—¿No temes que me escape?

—No. —De todas las formas posibles en que esta confrontación podía terminar, el que ella escapara de esta habitación con vida no era una de ellas. Y cuanto más rápido lo entendiera, sería mejor para todos.

Pude sentir el momento en que se dio por vencida y dejó de luchar. No era tan estúpido como para creer que era la última vez que intentaría pelear conmigo, pero nuestra batalla había terminado por el momento.

—Está bien. —En lugar de alejarse de mi agarre, se relajó un poco entre mis brazos. No pude evitar notar la promesa de esa pequeña acción; una que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella supiera que había hecho. Le habían enseñado toda su vida a temer y evitar a los Strigoi. Eran sinónimo de muerte. Si Rose dejaba esta habitación, ese sería el caso. Pero aquí, conmigo, ella estaba a salvo. Instintivamente, de alguna manera ella lo sabía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era derribar el muro que el mundo Moroi y su entrenamiento en la Academia habían puesto entre nosotros y entonces ella vería el potencial de vivir de esta manera. La semilla estaba allí, solo necesitaba fomentar su crecimiento.

En el momento en que la solté por completo, ella respondió bruscamente, girándose para mirarme de frente y alejándose. Me miró con recelo, pero podía ver la duda en sus ojos. Rose continuó estudiándome, catalogando mis rasgos como si eso de alguna manera la ayudara a entenderme. Tal vez le haría más fácil tratar de matarme o justificar el intento de hacerlo. Sin embargo, nunca tendría otra oportunidad.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí? —Pregunté, de repente curioso. Ciertamente, ella no podría haber pensado que realmente lograría matarme. Sí, era la mejor en su clase, pero eso no era suficiente. No contra mí. Rose había logrado asestarme un par de golpes en la Academia, pero la única que valía la pena mencionar era nuestra pelea durante las pruebas de campo. Ahora era más rápido y más fuerte. Incluso aunque ella hubiera continuado entrenando y luchando contra otros Strigoi, en mi nuevo estado, sólo había tenido una pequeña posibilidad de derrotarme. Si no la hubiera matado directamente, al menos la habría lastimado seriamente. Solamente eso podría ser suficiente para acabar con su carrera.

Estuve a punto de reírme, dándome cuenta de que eso ya no importaba. Su carrera ya había terminado. No importaba si de alguna manera salía de aquí con vida. El año escolar aún no terminaba y, ya que ella estaba parada frente a mí, debía haber abandonado la escuela. Estaba acabada, no se graduaría, no recibiría la marca de la promesa, no sería la guardiana de Lissa. Había renunciado a todo por una misión inútil.

Su valentía se filtraba a través de la máscara que llevaba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como una barrera contra mí—. Porque me golpeaste en la cabeza y me arrastraste aquí.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, y lo sabes. —Quería escucharla decir las palabras—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¿En Siberia? —Preguntó fríamente—. Vine a buscarte.

Premié su honestidad con honestidad—. Yo vine aquí para alejarme de ti.

La confesión pareció sorprenderla, aunque era raro que Rose se quedara sin palabras. En cambio, soltó lo que asumo que fueron los primeros pensamientos que se le ocurrieron—. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque podría matarte?

—No. Porque de esa manera no estaríamos en esta situación. Sin embargo ahora estamos aquí, y la elección es inevitable.

—Bueno, puedes dejarme ir si quieres evitarlo.

Me moví hacia una de las sillas de cuero en el área de estar frente a su cama, invitándola a sentarse junto a mí en la otra silla o en el sofá. Una parte de mí quería estar cerca de ella, animarla a sentarse a mi lado y demostrarle que no quería hacerle daño si cooperaba, pero sabía que tenía que esperar un momento. Rose seguía nerviosa, toda una vida de entrenamiento superaba ese atractivo natural que teníamos el uno hacia el otro. Por lo tanto, le daría un poco de espacio por ahora.

Aún estaba presionada contra la pared donde la había dejado, no del todo acorralada, pero ciertamente no tenía ganas de estar más cerca de mí de lo absolutamente necesario. Cerré los ojos por un momento, sintonizándome con las sensaciones de la habitación, específicamente con aquellas que la rodeaban. Podía escuchar su respiración silenciosa y rápida. Sabía que estaba tratando de mantener la calma, pero estaba fallando. Su pulso se aceleraba un poco también. Nuestra breve pelea había terminado hace bastante el tiempo como para saber que no se trataba de la energía residual disipándose. Rose me tenía miedo, y debería tenerlo hasta cierto punto. Tal vez eso era una parte importante de su reacción, pero había más.

—Eso ya no es posible. No después de haberte visto, —dije abriendo mis ojos otra vez para estudiarla. Sí, había miedo e incertidumbre en ella. Estaba presente en la rigidez de sus hombros y la forma en que sus talones estaban levantados y listos para saltar. Pero su piel también estaba enrojecida. Eso no era un signo de miedo. Tampoco la mirada en sus ojos y la forma en que sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse sobre los iris de color marrón claro. Y, ah, ahí estaba... sus dientes tirando de su labio inferior en un suave mordisco. Estaba excitada y eso era más que suficiente permiso para mí—. Sigues siendo tan hermosa como recordaba, Roza. Aunque no debería haber esperado algo diferente.

Su espalda golpeó la pared, y se abrazó a si misma en una forma miserable de defensa contra mis palabras que me confundió.

—Puedes sentarte, —le ofrecí.

—Estoy bien aquí.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras?

—¿Que me dejes ir?

Eso casi me hizo sonreír. Era tan característico de ella hacer bromas, incluso en las circunstancias más extremas. Ciertamente ella sabía que no iba a dejarla salir de aquí... pero aún así...

—No, Roza. A lo que me refiero es si necesitas algo, ¿Comida diferente? ¿Libros? ¿Entretenimiento?

—¡Lo haces parecer un hotel de lujo! —Su voz se elevó levemente mientras agitaba sus brazos haciendo gestos alrededor de la habitación.

Me encogí de hombros—. Lo es, hasta cierto punto. Puedo hablar con Galina, y ella te conseguirá todo lo que desees.

—¿Galina?

Pude escuchar un indicio de algo detrás de su pregunta. ¿Protección? ¿Algo más? Tenía la tentación de usarlo a mi favor sabiendo que Rose se encelaba fácilmente, pero decidí que la honestidad me serviría mejor en este caso. Quería que ella confiara en mí más temprano que tarde, y jugar con sus emociones para obtener un ascenso a corto plazo no me haría ningún favor a largo plazo.

—Galina es mi vieja instructora, de cuando estaba en la escuela.

—¿Es Strigoi?

—Sí. La despertaron hace varios años, en una pelea en Praga. Es relativamente joven para un Strigoi, pero es bastante poderosa. —Señalé hacia la habitación—. Todo esto es de ella.

—¿Y vives con ella? —los celos se notaban en sus palabras, y prácticamente podía verla golpeándose mentalmente por ello.

—Trabajo para ella. —Insistí, sacando a Rose de su miseria—. Ella es una de las razones por las que regresé aquí cuando me despertaron. Sabía que ella era Strigoi, y quería su guía. —Si bien eso no era completamente cierto, esperaba que le diera un poco más de confianza acerca de mi posición en la organización y en cómo podría asegurar un lugar para los dos aquí.

—Y porque querías alejarte de mí. Esa es la otra razón, ¿verdad?

Asentí, confirmando sus palabras. Eso pareció relajarla un poco mientras bajaba un poco la guardia y miraba a través de la oscura ventana.

—¿Dónde estamos? Estamos lejos de Novosibirsk, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la finca de Galina está fuera de la ciudad. —Mantuve mi respuesta intencionalmente vaga, sabiendo qué era lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer.

—¿Qué tan lejos? —Sus palabras fueron muy dulces. Era el mismo tono que usaba cuando trataba de lograr que le diera una mañana de práctica libre. No había funcionado en la Academia y no funcionaría aquí.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, y no te voy a dar ese tipo de información.

—¿Entonces, qué estás haciendo? —Se volvió hacia mí rápidamente, sus palabras cubiertas de azúcar se encendieron instantáneamente cuando sus manos volaron hacia un lado—. ¿Por qué me retienes aquí? Mátame o déjame ir. Y si vas a encerrarme y torturarme con tus juegos mentales o lo que sea, entonces preferiría que me mataras.

—Palabras valientes. —Su nariz se enrojeció por la ira cuando me puse de pie y caminé detrás de la silla en la que había estado sentado—. Casi te creo.

—Es verdad. Vine aquí para matarte. Si no puedo hacerlo, entonces preferiría morir.

Levanté mi ceja en reconocimiento. Estaba seguro de que no estaba mintiendo. Rose había querido matarme. Y en lugar de eso, probablemente no le importaría morir. Desafortunadamente, ella ya había perdido la capacidad de tomar la decisión por su cuenta. Era yo quien tenía la sartén por el mango ahora.

—Fallaste, ya sabes. En la calle.

Tuvo la gracia de lucir avergonzada, al menos por un momento, antes de que su típica expresión sarcástica regresara con toda su fuerza—. Sí, me di cuenta de eso cuando me desperté aquí.

Me moví tan rápido que su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando me vio ante ella. Eso y la reacción física de su cuerpo ante mi proximidad, me hizo sonreír, enseñándole mis colmillos y todo. Pude escuchar un pequeño gemido proveniente de ella antes de hablar.

—Estoy un poco decepcionado de ti. Eres tan buena, Rose. Muy, muy buena. Tú y tus amigos dando vueltas y cazando Strigois causaron un gran revuelo, ¿sabes? Algunos Strigoi incluso te tienen miedo.

—¿Pero tú no? —me desafió.

—Cuando escuché que eras tú... hmm... No. Sólo sentí curiosidad. —Estaba tan tentado de tocarla. Estábamos a sólo unos centímetros de distancia—. Si hay alguien que podía haberme matado, eres tú. Pero como dije, vacilaste. Fui tu prueba definitiva de mis lecciones y reprobaste.

Sus dientes se apretaron y sus ojos se estrecharon—. No dudaré la próxima vez.

—No habrá una próxima vez. —Casi lamentaba la forma en que parecía estar aferrada a esa esperanza—. Y de todos modos, por más decepcionado que esté de ti, estoy feliz de estar vivo, por supuesto.

—No estás vivo. —Sonaba forzado como si fuera algo que ella había ensayado para creérselo ella misma y no yo—. Estás muerto. Tu estado no es natural. Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que preferirías morir antes que ser así. Por eso te voy a matar.

—Sólo lo dices porque no conoces nada mejor. Yo tampoco lo sabía en aquel entonces.

—Mira, lo que dije lo dije muy en serio. No voy a jugar tu juego. Si no puedo salir de aquí, entonces mátame. ¿De acuerdo?

Tenía que mostrarle que había algo más que la vida y la muerte. Algo más para nosotros que las horribles cartas que el destino nos había repartido. Tracé su mejilla, reprimiendo el temblor que sus palabras me habían provocado.

Ella jadeó, mirando mis ojos con seriedad cuando mis dedos giraron alrededor de un mechón de cabello suelto y lo colocaron detrás de su oreja.

—Matarte... bueno, no es tan simple.

Ella me miró inquisitivamente, sin saber por qué querría hacer otra cosa que no fuera matarla aquí mismo.

—Hay una tercera opción, —susurré, suavemente—. Podría despertarte.

* * *

 **Chicas, lo lograron. Llegaron a la meta en dos días y eso me sorprendió y me tomó desprevenida. La verdad no pensé que lo lograrían y me confié, por lo tanto no había terminado el capítulo. Pero como se lo prometí a todas las que hicieron esto posible, aquí tienen el capítulo nuevo. Duendha aún no supero la canción de Hércules XD**

 **Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que dejan sus comentarios, siempre me hacen reír y me alegran el día. Me da un gusto enorme saber que no soy la única obsesionada con el Ruso.**

 **Bueno, ahora si ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? A mí me encantó esa primera interacción de Rose con el Dimitri Strigoi. Me encantaron todos los sentimientos de Dimitri, el deseo que siente por ella, sus ganas de tocarla y sentirla cerca. A ustedes ¿qué parte les gustó más?**

 **Bueno chicas, de verdad espero que el capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas. El próximo capítulo lo subiré el viernes o cuando lleguemos a los 700 reviews. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

—No. —Se quedó congelada bajo mi toque, sin ni siquiera ser capaz de alejarse—. ¡No!

—¡No sabes lo que es esto! —Yo la haría entender. Tenía que hacerlo, si tan sólo pudiera ver lo que era ser inmortal, cambiaría de opinión—. Es... increíble, trascendental. Todos tus sentidos están más vivos; el mundo está más vivo...

—¡Sí, pero tú estás muerto!

—¿Lo estoy? —Tomé su mano cuando trató de alejarse, colocándola firmemente en mi pecho. Me llenó de satisfacción el ver que sus ojos se abrían inmensurablemente cuando sintió el latido constante de mi corazón—. Mi corazón late. Estoy respirando.

—Sí, pero... es... —sus dedos recorrieron su cabello mientras luchaba contra toda esta nueva información. Pude ver su mente tambaleándose, pero sabía que sus conclusiones llegarían a un solo lugar: las cosas que nos habían enseñado sobre los Strigoi eran incorrectas. Estaban vivos. Ellos, nosotros... yo... era simplemente algo más que mortal—. No estas vivo realmente. Es... es magia negra lo que te reanima. Es una ilusión de vida.

—Es mejor que la vida. —Tomé su cara, obligándola a enfocarse completamente en mí—. Es como ser un dios, Rose. Tengo fuerza, velocidad, y una capacidad de percibir el mundo de una forma que nunca podrías imaginar. Y... la inmortalidad. Podríamos estar juntos para siempre.

Era algo que ella había deseado una vez. Algo que ambos habíamos querido antes de que nos hubieran arrebatado esa oportunidad de las manos. Ahora era una posibilidad otra vez, y en formas que antes eran inconcebibles. Dudé que Rose se deshiciera de todo eso.

—No... —susurró, aunque las palabras alcanzaron mis oídos fuertes y claras—. No podemos.

—Podríamos. —Rose estaba asustada. Lo sabía, pero también sabía que no renunciaría a lo nuestro. Seguí la línea de su mandíbula hasta la arteria palpitante de su cuello. Podía ver algo de indecisión en sus ojos mientras consideraba mis palabras. Induciendo un poco de compulsión en mis pensamientos, continué—. Podría hacerlo rápidamente. No habría dolor, todo terminaría antes de que lo supieras.

Su respiración se desaceleró un poco, calmándose bajo mi toque mientras la compulsión corría a través de ella. No era suficiente para influir completamente en su decisión, pero si suficiente para evitar que el miedo fuera el único motivador. No quería que ella me culpara por obligarla a esto. Rose era obstinada y sería más fácil tenerla como una aliada si no estuviera siempre amargada por haber sido obligada a vivir esta vida.

Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en ella que había bajado la guardia ante cualquier otra amenaza potencial. Así que cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, empujé a Rose detrás de mí mientras observaba a nuestros visitantes que no eran bien recibidos.

Nathan e Inna. Esperaba que alguien trajera la comida de Rose, pero la mascota personal de Nathan no era a quien tenía en mente. El hecho de que él sintiera la necesidad de acompañarla también era completamente innecesario.

Rose pareció reconocerlo de inmediato, su leve inhalación y el sorprendente toque en mi espalda fueron indicación de ello. Saber por qué lo conocía era algo que me interesaba mucho.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Nathan con amargura—. ¿Estás hospedando a alguna mascota? —Sabía que él había estado molesto porque las órdenes habían estado pasando sobre su cabeza por un tiempo, pero desafortunadamente parecía ser que esta era la gota que derramó el vaso para él.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Nathan. Galina me dio permiso. —Cuanto antes se marchara de esta habitación, mejor.

Desafortunadamente, pareció que mi táctica tuvo el efecto contrario, sin embargo. En lugar de desalentar su interés en lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo le hizo sentir más curiosidad por la prisionera de esta habitación. En el momento en que pudo vislumbrar lo suficiente, sus ojos se abrieron en shock, y luego, un segundo después, en sus ojos apareció una sed de sangre que adquirió múltiples definiciones. Me moví más delante de Rose, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—¿Ella? Esta chica estaba en la escuela en Montana. Luchamos... —descubrió sus colmillos amenazadoramente hacia ella, a pesar de mi protección—. Hubiera probado su sangre si el mocoso Moroi usuario de fuego no hubiera existido.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. —Le recordé, tratando de permanecer donde estaba en lugar de pintar la habitación de rojo con su propia sangre.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Se rió en mi cara, hablando lentamente de manera condescendiente—. ¡Puede llevarnos a la chica Dragomir! Si terminamos ese linaje, nuestros nombres serán legendarios. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a mantenerla?

—¡Lárgate! —Hablar de matar a Lissa, especialmente en este momento, no me ganaría ningún favor con Rose. Ya podía sentir el delgado progreso que había hecho con ella deslizarse entre mis dedos como arena—. ¡No es una petición!

Nathan señaló a un lado de mí, donde sabía que Rose estaba mirando alrededor de mi cuerpo—. Ella es valiosa. Si vas a mantenerla cerca como juguete y prostituta de sangre, al menos comparte. Luego obtendremos la información y terminaremos con ella.

Pensar en él, o en cualquiera, tocando a Rose, hizo hervir mi propia sangre en mis venas. La idea de que Nathan, el hombre que me había creado y que la había puesto prácticamente fuera de mi alcance, fuese quien lo intentara, era suficiente para inspirar la forma más cruel de tortura que pudiera imaginar. Di un paso adelante para que estuviéramos casi pecho con pecho y él tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para encontrar mis ojos mientras yo tenía la ventaja de mirarlo fijamente por sobre su nariz—. Sal de aquí. Si le pones una mano encima, te destruiré. Te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos y veré cómo se quema al sol.

Algún color raro se encendió bajo su piel cuando su ira se apoderó de él y se formó una arruga entre sus labios y su nariz—. Galina no te permitirá jugar a la familia con esta chica. Ni siquiera tú tienes tantos beneficios.

—No hagas que te diga que te vayas otra vez. Hoy no estoy de humor para soportarte.

Llevaba sus emociones en su cara. Sabía que odiaba no poder leerme y cuanto más pasivo aparentaba permanecer, más agitado se ponía él, afortunadamente parecía ser que la racionalidad había vencido a su orgullo y se dio la vuelta—. Esto no ha terminado. Voy a hablar con Galina.

No pude evitar pensar en él como un niño haciendo un berrinche, especialmente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Esperé a que la segunda puerta se cerrera antes de girarme hacia Inna. Seguía congelada en su lugar con el plato cubierto en sus manos.

—Rose habla inglés. Aprende rápido. Probablemente eso también complacería a Nathan. Ahora, ¿tienes la comida que pedí?

Ella asintió con un movimiento rápido, casi imposible de reconocer y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa de café antes de quitar la tapa. Debajo había un plato con varias rebanadas de pizza de pepperoni y un pequeño plato de brownies cubiertos con glaseado de chocolate. Incluso había una lata roja de coca cola, aunque estoy seguro de que el cambio de logotipo podría confundirla un poco.

—Tú almuerzo. No está envenenado.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de anhelo mientras miraba el contenido de la bandeja fijamente por un momento, pero negó con la cabeza vigorosamente—. No voy a comer.

—¿Quieres otra cosa? —No esperaba que su terquedad realmente le quitara el apetito. Muy pocas cosas realmente podrían hacer eso con ella.

—No quiero nada más porque no voy a comer nada en absoluto. Si no me vas a matar, lo haré yo misma.

—¿Morir de inanición? —Sinceramente dudaba que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para hacer una huelga de hambre, pero era casi conmovedor que considerara intentarlo. Sus convicciones mal puestas eventualmente fallarían cuando viera la luz de lo que yo tenía para ofrecerle—. Te despertaré mucho antes de que lo logres.

—¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

—Porque prefiero esperar a que estés dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Vas a esperar mucho tiempo. —Rose me enfrentó con todo el poder y la convicción de un niño pequeño que intenta desafiar a sus padres a la hora de acostarse. Claro, sabía que ella hablaba completamente en serio, pero al final, yo ganaría. Sin embargo, era adorable ver que ella creía otra cosa, como si de alguna manera pudiera salir de esta situación. Era risible y eso fue lo que hice.

—Ya veremos. —Le prometí, levantándome para enfrentar su obstinación. Admiraba su actitud, aunque a veces dificultaba las cosas. Ese fuego fue lo que me atrajo hacia ella y me hizo arder por ella. Y anhelaba probarlo ahora.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, ignorando su murmullo de protesta. La acerqué a mi cuerpo y tomé su mano cuando intentó alejarme. Cuando la tuve firmemente envuelta en mi agarre, presioné mis labios contra los de ella en un beso contundente. Se resistió por un momento, obligándome a tirar más fuertemente de su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que sentí que finalmente suspiraba en mi mejilla. Luego me alejé, observándo como seguía mi movimiento.

—Esta es Inna. —Le hice un gesto a la chica que levantó la vista de la pared donde obviamente había estado tratando de mezclarse e ignorarnos—. Ella también trabaja para Galina y está a tu servicio. Si necesitas algo, sólo pídeselo. No habla mucho inglés, pero se las arreglará para entenderte.

Miré a la chica de pelo marrón apenas mayor que Rose, y le di una orden rápida para que me siguiera.

—¿A dónde vas? —No me perdí la leve desesperación en su voz cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba dejando aquí. Era una buena señal.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Además, necesitas tiempo para pensar.

—No hay nada que pensar. —Llevaba puesta su máscara de valentía, pero pude ver a través de ella. Arqueé una ceja astutamente y pude ver que empezaba a desmoronarse antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí.

Tan pronto como Inna y yo salimos del pasillo y revisé las cerraduras, le envié una lista de cosas para asegurarme de que la cocina las tenía a mano para Rose. Sabía que los platos típicos rusos no serían muy atractivos para sus sentidos estadounidenses, pero podía asegurarme de que tuviéramos algunos artículos más reconocibles para ella. Con los visitantes internacionales para el negocio de Galina, no era una solicitud inusual, pero era mejor estar preparado. Conseguir una pizza con poca antelación había sido una gran hazaña. Si Rose insistía en una huelga de hambre por un día más o menos, está bien, pero estaba seguro de que la rompería con bastante rapidez.

Samuel levantó la vista de su revista de nuevo en cuanto Inna se fue—. Nathan está enojado.

Gruñí en respuesta, consciente de lo obvio.

—No voy a mentir, me alegra que lo hayas puesto en su lugar, pero te das cuenta de que va a hacer de tu vida un infierno, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo hizo. —Murmuré.

—Un infierno eterno, entonces.

Intenté mirarlo a los ojos ante el chiste, pero se escondía detrás de las páginas brillantes de su revista. Sin embargo, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras disfrutaba de su propia inteligencia.

—Sólo te estoy advirtiendo. He vivido aquí por un tiempo, y es más listo de lo que parece. Hay una razón por la que sobrevive en el campo de batalla y no es por la fuerza. Él sabe cómo atacar directamente en el punto débil, y si tuviera que aventurarme a adivinar... tu punto débil está detrás de esas puertas.

—Ya aclaré esto con Galina, —insistí, dando la excusa que le había dado a Nathan antes.

—Lo cual fue sensato, pero recuerda que la paciencia de Galina sólo dura mientras sienta que está sacando algo del trato. Asegúrate de que vea la recompensa, o el trato estará terminado, —señaló siniestramente hacia la puerta y a quien representaría el final de mi trato con Galina, quien aparentemente estaba empezando a probar el sistema de seguridad nuevamente—. Si molesta demasiado a Galina, tú también lo harás.

Me permití un momento para considerar sus palabras antes de respirar y asentir—. Sólo mantén un ojo en ella.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, —sonrió.

Me dirigí hacia mi propia habitación, repitiendo esa conversación en mi cabeza, junto con la discusión con Nathan. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil mantener a Rose bajo este techo, pero esperaba que mi protección y el permiso de Galina fueran más que suficientes para garantizar su seguridad. Sin embargo éste no fue fácil de ganar, después de todo.

Galina no se había emocionado al verla, viva pero inconsciente, en mis brazos cuando regresé esa noche. Me ordenó que la matara allí mismo, y fue la primera orden que ignoré por completo. Por un momento, pensé que los dos podríamos morir, y creo que sólo su curiosidad nos salvó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa con esta chica que te hace arriesgar tu inmortalidad para traerla de vuelta aquí? Arriesgaste tu posición en la organización, me desafiaste abiertamente, sabías lo que podría pasarte, y aún así te arriesgaste sabiendo el costo. Será mejor que tengas una razón malditamente buena, Dimitri Belikov, porque si no es así, mataré a tu preciosa chica frente a ti y luego te mataré como un ejemplo de lo que les sucede a aquellos que buscan derrocar el orden de éste lugar.

Conocía a esta mujer tranquila. Si hubiera mostrado una rabia abrumadora o una rabieta violenta, podría haber sido más cauteloso, pero la calmada y calculadora Galina era alguien a quien había llegado a conocer bien durante mis días en la Academia y aquí en la organización. Tenía una lección que enseñar y tenía la intención de asegurarse de que su punto quedara totalmente claro. Sin embargo, en lugar de disciplinarme por no esforzarme en mi entrenamiento con pesas, esto era algo que me costaría mucho más si me equivocaba.

—No pretendo desafiarte, Galina. Quiero ofrecerte algo que podría fortalecerte a ti y a tus rangos. Esta es Rose Hathaway, alguien a quien entrené personalmente. Es una de las mejores estudiantes que he visto, ya lo sabes. Ha tenido bastante éxito en su tarea de capturar y matar a varios Strigoi, y creo que podríamos usarla entre los soldados.

Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Entonces por qué sigue siendo mortal? Hace mucho que dejaste de necesitar ayuda en el proceso de convertir a alguien, ¿a menos que quieras que lo haga por ti?

—¡No!, —gruñí ferozmente antes de recuperar el control—. Prefiero despertarla yo mismo. Sin embargo, ella tiene una voluntad bastante fuerte. Hemos visto cómo otros se han rebelado contra sus maestros y la organización cuando han sido convertidos contra su voluntad. Sé que ella no estaría dispuesta a hacerlo aún. Déjame pasar un tiempo con ella y sé que puedo convencerla. Sería una aliada poderosa mucho más rápido, y me encargaría de ella después de su cambio.

—¿Dónde pretendes mantenerla? No permitiré que la dejes suelta por la casa donde pueda dañar a otros.

—Sólo tenemos unos pocos clientes programados para el mes. Sin duda, lo suficiente como para permitirle quedarse en una de las suites para huéspedes. Estará fuera del camino, supervisada y yo me ocuparé personalmente de ella.

Galina se acercó a donde había puesto a Rose en la tumbona de su biblioteca. Mi piel se puso muy alerta cuando se arrodilló a su lado, trazando la línea de su mejilla, bajando por su cuello, e incluso pasando por su cuello casi hasta la curva de sus pechos. Aunque sabía que no debía detenerla. Cualquier desafío más de mi parte y lo más probable era que nos mataran echando a la basura todo mi esfuerzo de traerla aquí.

—Es ciertamente hermosa, ¿verdad? —notó, casi soñadoramente cuando Rose se volvió ligeramente bajo su toque.

—Sí, lo es. —Le contesté vagamente.

—Puedo ver por qué te enamoraste de ella. Sería difícil mantener las emociones bajo control con alguien como ella. —Se puso de pie otra vez para enfrentarse a mí, su rostro era mucho más duro de lo que había sido cuando había estado mirando a Rose—. Pero tienes que hacerlo, ¿entiendes? Si dejas que esas emociones débiles y mortales te dominen ahora, yo misma los mataré a ambos sin la menor vacilación, y haré que la muerte de ella sea particularmente dolorosa sólo para mostrarte que no soy una persona con la que se pueda jugar. La traición no es algo que tomo a la ligera, y nuestro pasado en común no es algo que te conceda ningún favor en esta situación.

—Entiendo. —Esperaba que nuestra historia me ganara algo, pero sabía que era limitado. Su confianza era una cosa, excusar los errores y la traición era otra cosa completamente diferente.

—Espero que sí. Te daré dos semanas para convencerla. Después de eso, o la despiertas o la matas. Si no puedes hacerlo tú, lo haré yo.

Asentí, levantando a Rose para llevarla a una habitación donde pudiera descansar más cómodamente.

—Y Dimitri, —hice una pausa, apretando a Rose más cerca de mí mientras me giraba para enfrentar a Galina una vez más—. Recuerda, puede que no te guste mi elección. Así que trabaja rápido.

Así que, entre la vaga amenaza de Galina y la no tan vaga amenaza de Nathan, sabía que tenía que trabajar rápido para convencer a Rose de que se entregara a mí y a la vida eterna que podía ofrecerle. Una vez que la despertara, sería intocable. No tenía dudas de que entre su poder y mi influencia, ella sería capaz de ascender rápidamente y no tendría que preocuparme por los demás que pudieran querer hacerle daño. Y si mi plan funcionaba, sólo aseguraría mi posición más con Galina, haciendo de Nathan una amenaza menos para los dos.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que él la conociera y quisiera usarla para llegar a Lissa era un obstáculo que no había previsto. A propósito, no le había mencionado nada a Galina sobre Vasilisa ni el vínculo para que no la usaran para rastrear a la última Dragomir. Si bien Galina no tenía la prioridad de acabar con los linajes reales, tenía vínculos con aquellos que lo hacían y alquilaba a nuestros soldados con las personas que tenían como objetivo acabar con los Moroi de la realeza. Ella podría vender tanto la información como los soldados para matar a la última Dragomir, pero al menos la información sobre el vínculo entre Rose y ella era sólo mía, por ahora.

—¡Belikov! —Volví la cabeza hacia el grupo de cuatro que estaban esperando cerca del final del pasillo—. Estás en la lista para ir por al cliente de hoy que no ha pagado. ¿Vas a ir?

Podía sentir el fuego en mi vientre, luchando por matar a alguien después de haberme contenido antes—. Sí. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—No está tan lejos. Partiremos aproximadamente una hora después del anochecer.

Varios autos arrancaron en sucesión, y yo estaba al volante del segundo en línea. Habíamos tomado las calles rápidamente, realizando vueltas cerradas e ignorando los límites de velocidad sin tener en cuenta a nadie más que pudiera estar en la carretera. La seguridad personal era intrascendente y la aplicación de la ley era aún menos preocupante para nosotros. Cualquier persona que incluso se atreviera a tratar de darnos una multa sólo se encontraría siendo un aperitivo para nuestro esfuerzo. El viaje debería haber durado un poco más de dos horas, pero cuando llegamos, habíamos reducido el tiempo fácilmente a la mitad.

El hogar del hombre que debíamos recoger era extravagante, pero estaba sorprendentemente desprotegido. De hecho, casi parecía darnos la bienvenida con su falta de consideración por cualquier seguridad personal. Sin guardas, sin guardianes, sin ningún tipo de seguridad. Fue suficiente para ponernos alerta.

—¿Crees que está en casa? —alguien preguntó.

Era una pregunta válida. No parecía haber ninguna luz encendida en el edificio. Nada parecía estar perturbado y no había ningún rastro de vida en el lugar.

—Deberíamos comprobarlo. Galina pedirá nuestras cabezas si no lo hacemos.

La mujer tenía razón. Regresar con las manos vacías era imperdonable. Regresar con las manos vacías y con una razón inexcusable, era una sentencia de muerte. No es que hubiera soñado con irme sin hacer un análisis justo y completo de la casa antes de dejarla de todos modos.

Nos acercamos con aprensión, especialmente cuando la puerta se abrió con apenas un giro del pomo. Sin cerradura. Mi mente volvió instantáneamente a otra escena que había provocado ansiedad como esta; una en la que había estado del otro lado. Aquí no había estaca, ni pistola, ni mujer a la que temer afuera. Sólo estaba yo y lo desconocido.

A la vuelta de cada esquina, esperábamos que un guardián nos emboscara. Cuando es una de las únicas formas en que podemos morir, somos muy conscientes de la posibilidad, al igual que somos conscientes de los rayos dolorosos del sol. Aunque nunca llegó nada. Sin embargo, sí escuché algo. Sobre el aire extrañamente tranquilo, había un leve murmullo que me guió escaleras arriba y hacia una habitación cerca del final del pasillo.

Pronto, no fue el ruido el que me encontré siguiendo, sino el olor: alcohol, y mucho, quemó mis sentidos. Un hombre cantaba delirantemente una vieja canción para beber, las palabras perdidas en los balbuceos de la bebida que hacían ininteligibles sus palabras y su lenguaje.

Con cuidado, abrí la puerta para encontrar a nuestro objetivo sentado en una silla de madera, en el centro de la habitación. Una licorera con un líquido ámbar prácticamente vacía estaba inclinada hacia un lado sobre una mesa junto a la silla, y el hombre sostenía el vaso de cristal a juego en su mano.

El borracho brindó al verme entrar—. ¿Vienes a terminar conmigo?

—Has incumplido de nuevo. Sabes lo que estipula el contrato. —Esto se trataba de negocios, e hice a un lado las ganas de burlarme de su apariencia. El hombre parecía que no se había bañado en semanas, ni comido nada más que las aceitunas de su martini en días.

—Sí, muerte. Ni siquiera el rogar me salvará, ¿verdad? —Se echó a reír sin humor—. Y ni siquiera puedo intentar sobornarte porque no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Los otros se habían movido detrás de mí, presenciando la desintegración del hombre ante su cambio de fortuna. Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué había provocado su repentina bancarrota y realmente no nos importaba. Podría haber gastado su dinero en apuestas, malas inversiones, mujeres, legalmente casadas y legalmente divorciadas o quizás solo compradas para pasar la noche, o tal vez sus acreedores se habían hecho presentes y el tiempo finalmente se había acabado. Sin embargo, Galina vivía según la antigua ley. En lugar de dinero, aceptaría una libra de carne, o en este caso, hasta la última gota de sangre.

—¿Dónde están tus guardianes? —Lo último que todos necesitábamos era un asalto repentino. Aunque todavía no habíamos encontrado a nadie, eso no garantizaba que la caballería no vendría pronto.

—Se fueron hace tres días, —se lamentó—. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, decidieron salvarse ellos mismos. No puedo decir que los culpo. Estoy seguro de que volverán a recoger los pedazos pronto.

Oí a una de las mujeres detrás de mí riéndose. No era la primera vez que veíamos a un guardián hacer esto. Al principio pensé que era un acto cobarde que un guardián abandonara su cargo, pero aquellos que se quedaban nunca tenían una oportunidad contra nosotros cuando veníamos a cobrar un contrato incumplido. ¿Por qué deberían pagar el precio de la estupidez de su cargo y morir junto con ellos? Los mataríamos o los convertiríamos si se interponían en el camino de nuestra meta. No nos molestábamos en buscarlos si se iban.

No pude evitar pensar que yo habría sido uno de los guardianes que se hundían proverbialmente con su barco si hubiera llegado a eso. Sin importar el horrible desastre en el que se hubiera metido mi cargo, hubiera muerto para proteger mi deber y mi reputación. Parece que mi idiotez no había tenido límites en aquel entonces en la búsqueda de convertirme en un esclavo dispuesto y obediente al sistema Moroi.

No sabía si su humor había mejorado o disminuido por su situación—. ¿Puedo pedir un último deseo antes de mi muerte? ¿Una última llamada telefónica? ¿Una última comida?

—No, —le contesté—. Pero nosotros sí.

Y con eso, nos abalanzamos sobre él.

Su sangre proporcionaba una leve sensación de ardor, como si hubiera consumido tanto licor que él mismo se había convertido en un cóctel. No era un sabor agradable, pero la fiebre de la muerte superó ese pequeño inconveniente. Incluso a través de sus gritos, atacamos como una manada de hienas.

Teníamos órdenes estrictas de hacer que la muerte fuera brutal, y muchos se sentían muy complacidos con ese hecho. Mariana, por ejemplo, se enorgullecía de arrancar literalmente una extremidad de la víctima para drenar la sangre. Sin embargo, eso generalmente los hacía entrar en shock, así que a menudo la hacíamos esperar un momento para hacerlo. Su repentino y poderoso grito indicó que su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba unido a su cuerpo, al igual que la salpicadura de sangre en mi cara y hombro.

Por mi parte, seguía prefiriendo el cuello, pero sólo porque podía probar y luego ver el miedo en sus ojos antes de que la vida se drenara de sus cuerpos. Había una luz que parecía apagarse, casi como una vela, seguida de un extraño suspiro como el humo que siempre quedaba una vez que se apagaban. Nunca dejaba de fascinarme una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, no siempre tenía esta oportunidad en cacerías grupales, pero como yo era el que había encontrado a nuestro hombre, tenía derecho a ocupar mi primer lugar. Sin embargo, murió demasiado rápido. La bebida parecía haber hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, y su corazón no pudo soportarlo.

—Casi me alegro de que no tuviéramos que lidiar con eso más tiempo, —se burló Frank, pateando una pierna—.

Asentí de acuerdo con él. Había estado cerca de romperle el cuello sólo para no tener que probar más esa sangre vil. Incluso ahora estaba contemplando en cazar a alguien más sólo para deshacerme de su sabor.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a Nathan?

—Sí, no he terminado esta noche, —me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, dejando que los demás me siguieran si lo deseaban. Podía escuchar a alguien marcar mientras que los pasos se alineaban detrás de mí. Nadie me cuestionó.

—¿A dónde vamos, Belikov?

—No me importa, pero necesito sangre y la quiero rápido. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que merodear por las calles toda la noche.

Varios murmuraron de acuerdo, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía mi verdadera razón para querer volver a la finca. Rose era mi mayor motivación para querer volver más rápido que nunca antes.

* * *

 **Chicas ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? A mí me encanta esa tensión y química que siempre hay entre Rose y Dimitri, pero en estos momentos esa tensión se siente mil veces más.**

 **Por otro lado, la maldad de Dimitri parece ser que va en aumento, cada vez es más cruel en todo lo que hace.**

 **Díganme ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Ordené varios cambios de ropa para Rose, sabiendo que su camisa manchada de suciedad y sus vaqueros no le irían bien los pocos días que la retendría en su habitación de invitados. El saber que solamente yo la vería me brindó una oportunidad única, así que seleccioné algunas opciones muy poco prácticas, y que nunca le permitiría usar bajo la mirada de otro hombre.

Estaba seguro de que sólo escogería vestidos; no son prácticos para pelear, entrenar, o mucho más que sentarse en su habitación y debatir su futuro conmigo. Por una vez, el dinero no era un problema y estaba feliz de proporcionarle sólo lo mejor que hubiera disponible, y como algo adicional añadí algunos artículos para mí propia recreación visual que esperaba que ella usara cuando se sintiera un poco más cómoda en mi presencia. El sostén rojo sangre y las bragas a juego probablemente no durarían mucho en su cuerpo, pero se vería impresionante con ellas antes de que se las arrancara.

El único sentimentalismo del que caí víctima fue cuando vi un vestido verde hecho de suave cachemira que le quedaría como un suéter largo. Me recordó el vestido con el que me llamó la atención por primera vez en la academia cuando nos conocimos. No el negro que llevaba la noche del hechizo de lujuria, sino la noche de la cena de la reina Tatiana, donde la había visto desde mi puesto de guardia. Había sido la primera vez que la veía con algo más que no fuera ropa de entrenamiento o pantalones vaqueros casuales, y no pude evitar mirarla. Yo no había sido nada entonces. Pero... ahora podría darle todo y más.

Le ordené a Inna que se los llevara de inmediato mientras terminaba un negocio. Aunque deseaba poder pasar todo el tiempo con Rose convenciéndola de que viera el lado bueno de su situación, seguía teniendo responsabilidades aquí. No quería sacrificar mi relación con Galina. Nathan había entregado el reporte sobre nuestro cliente moroso más reciente, pero tenía una reunión con ella en menos de una hora para asegurarme de que no tuviéramos otros con pagos atrasados.

Llegué a tiempo para escuchar una voz gritando detrás de la puerta semi abierta del estudio de Galina.

—...poniendo toda la propiedad en peligro. ¿Qué pasaría si sale de esa habitación? O peor, ¿y si logra escapar de la propiedad?

—¿Estás cuestionando la seguridad del establecimiento? Si recuerdo correctamente, fuiste tú quien ayudó a configurar los sistemas de seguridad de las habitaciones de huéspedes, por lo que si hay algún tipo de fallo, creo que tú serías el responsable.

—Yo instalé y financié la compra de los sistemas, pero no soy un experto en seguridad, —se defendió Nathan—. Admito que un antiguo dhampir capacitado con experiencia en seguridad hubiera hecho mejor esa tarea. Los programas que hemos implementado han demostrado ser adecuados a lo largo de los años, pero nunca hemos tenido a alguien encerrado en una de las suites más de 48 horas. Cuanto más tiempo esté allí, más tiempo tendrá para tramar un escape.

—Si ella logra escapar…

—¡Esa chica podría liderar un ejército de dhampirs directamente hacia nosotros!

La ira matizó la voz de Galina al ser interrumpida, alzando una sola nota peligrosa de advertencia—. Si se escapa de esa habitación, los residentes la matarían en cuestión de minutos. Nunca vería el sol. Confío en Dimitri en este asunto. Él puede contener a la chica. Si ella estuvo dispuesta a rastrearlo en primer lugar, obviamente siente alguna clase de devoción por él y eso le dará una ventaja significativa para controlarla.

—Tú confías en Dimitri, pero yo cuestiono sus motivos. Ella nos podría ser útil de otras maneras.

Me quedé sin aliento, ahogándome mientras mi mano alcanzaba la perilla de la puerta.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Galina.

—Perdón, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada. —Nathan me lanzó una mirada furiosa, sin creerse ni por un momento que no estaba al tanto de la conversación que estaba a punto de desarrollarse. Sin embargo, Galina me indicó que entrara.

—No, en absoluto, Dimitri. Por favor, toma asiento. Nathan, seguiremos hablando más tarde, pero por ahora, te ruego que no me cuestiones ni a mí ni a mi autoridad. Puede que valga la pena considerar tu consejo, pero mis órdenes son absolutas. Harías bien en recordar eso.

Fue una lucha tanto para mí como para Nathan mantener una cara seria mientras intentaba mantener la suficiencia fuera de mis labios, y observé sus dientes apretados firmemente ante la frustración de la reprimenda pública.

—Ahora, pasemos a los negocios. No tenemos clientes entrantes esta semana, pero sí necesitamos cobrar algunos pagos de algunas de las instituciones con las que estamos asociados en las ciudades locales.

Asentí, enumerando algunas de ellas en mi mente. El club al que Nathan me había llevado al principio era uno de los negocios mencionados, pero había muchos otros "asociados" con Galina. Un bar o dos, otro club, un orfanato, uno de los refugios para personas sin hogar, un salón de tatuajes, un pequeño club de estilo jazz que atendía a pequeñas bandas y un restaurante de alto perfil que estaba abierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Ocasionalmente, Galina llevaba clientes allí, y ellos preparaban una comida muy especial para adaptarse a la noche. Cada uno pagaba una pequeña tarifa por los servicios que les prestábamos, ya fuera protección, eliminación de cuerpos indeseables o en exceso, uso exclusivo, etc.

—Afortunadamente, tampoco tenemos clientes morosos esta semana, así que deberíamos tener un poco de tiempo extra para encargarnos de los asuntos pendientes que tenemos en casa. —Galina me lanzó una mirada significativa con claras intenciones.

—Nathan, quiero que revises nuestras transacciones comerciales recientes del trimestre y te asegures de que todo esté en orden. Dimitri, Nathan ha expresado inquietudes acerca de si nuestra seguridad está totalmente actualizada o no. Me gustaría que te encargaras de revisar eso.

—Galina... —Nathan comenzó vacilante.

Ella apenas alcanzó a abrir la boca, con palabras ásperas en la lengua, antes de que yo respondiera.

—Muy bien. Me encantaría asegurarme de que todo esté completamente seguro. Podría hacerlo en la semana, siempre y cuando tenga las especificaciones y los planos de la casa mañana mismo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente hacia Nathan—. Asegúrate de entregárselos. Es una orden.

Nathan apretó la mandíbula y asintió una vez en lugar de responder.

—Aparte de eso, creo que hemos terminado por hoy. Me gustaría felicitarte por el cierre exitoso de nuestro cliente moroso, Dimitri. Bien hecho. Ya se pueden retirar.

Me puse de pie, listo para cambiarme y volver con Rose, pero me detuve cerca de la puerta cuando me di cuenta de que yo era el único que se estaba marchando de la habitación.

—Si pudiéramos continuar nuestra discusión…

—Retírate, Nathan. No quiero saber más sobre eso hoy. No empeores las cosas para ti haciéndome enojar más, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

Me fui, sin molestarme en ocultar mi engreimiento ante la reprensión de Nathan ahora que no me costaría perder el favoritismo de Galina. Ni siquiera intentó ocultar sus pasos cuando apareció detrás de mí. En el momento en que sentí que su mano tocaba mi hombro, lo agarré del brazo y aproveché mi movimiento para presionarlo contra la pared.

Aún así, actuó como si tuviera la ventaja sobre mí—. No te saldrás con la tuya, lo sabes. Sé que estás tramando algo. Sea lo que sea, lo descubriré. No me engañas tan fácilmente. No puedes reemplazarme y Galina no dejará que su propiedad caiga en manos de un debilucho enamorado y su mascota. Es posible que hayas alterado el equilibrio, pero primero hará frío en el infierno antes de que obtengas el control.

Me burlé de su ridícula idea de mí y la conspiración de este gran plan que supuestamente tenía. Si quería correr en círculos como un perro persiguiendo su cola, estaba bien, que eso lo mantuviera ocupado. Yo tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Aún así, no pude evitar molestarlo un poco.

—Te equivocas, —sonreí diabólicamente—. Ya te he reemplazado.

Lo sacudí una vez más contra la pared antes de dejarlo caer al suelo y me alejé sin pensarlo dos veces. Que intente seguirme, no ganaría contra mí y él lo sabía.

Me quité mi ropa formal, un traje negro bastante parecido al que usaba en mis días de Guardián y que encajaba mejor con los vestidos más elaborados de Galina y las camisas y sacos de Nathan. Mientras que Nathan a menudo parecía que podría haber venido de algún club de campo de gente rica del noreste de Norteamérica, yo prefería un traje negro clásico. Algo sobre el blanco y negro de mi vida pasada se sentía cómodo, aunque en lugar de mi mal ajustado uniforme de guardián, era mucho más feliz con mi diseño italiano hecho a la medida. Sin embargo, eso era algo que sólo usaba para nuestras reuniones. Siempre preferiría mis jeans más casuales o ropa de entrenamiento a cualquier otra cosa. Eso y mi gabardina. Los viejos hábitos nunca morían.

Me preparé mientras pulsaba el código de la segunda puerta de la habitación de Rose. Aún no había emitido ningún sonido, pero podía estar fácilmente esperándome detrás de la puerta. Cuando entré sin ser asaltado de alguna manera, pude mirar alrededor tranquilamente.

Estaba dormida en la cama, y ni siquiera se había molestado en meterse entre las sábanas. Negué con la cabeza ante la vista, preguntándome si se había quedado dormida así debido al agotamiento o la obstinación, o, más probablemente, a ambos, antes de cubrirla con la manta que estaba tirada sobre el sofá.

Inna me había dicho que la comida que yo le había traído la había devorado completamente, para mi satisfacción. Demasiado para su huelga de hambre. Si su fuerza de voluntad no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para durar incluso unas pocas horas, podría ser capaz de romperla más fácilmente de lo que inicialmente pensé.

Parecía ser que mi segundo regalo no la había emocionado tanto, sin embargo. Me había dado cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta la ropa desgarrada que traía cuando la había arrastrado hasta aquí. La ropa que le había comprado estaba en la mesa de café. La obscena prenda de encaje rojo estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de la papelera.

Su terquedad eventualmente sería su caída, pero dos podrían jugar a este juego. Tarde o temprano ella tendría que quitarse esa ropa y cuando lo hiciera, se la llevarían. Así que no le quedaría más opción que usar la ropa que le había proporcionado o caminar desnuda, no me importaba. La verdad sea dicha, tal vez preferiría esta última. Estaba siendo generoso ofreciéndole ropa en absoluto.

Puse la lencería de nuevo sobre la pila de vestidos y me senté en el sofá levantando mis pies y estirándolos a lo largo del mismo, y abrí mi libro para leer hasta que ella se despertara. Uno de los mejores beneficios de la inmortalidad era la cantidad de tiempo que ahora tenía para leer los libros que siempre había querido, pero que antes no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer. Había explorado historias y géneros de los que no estaba totalmente seguro que disfrutaría antes, siempre confiando en mis viejos libros de mi limitada biblioteca. Ahora mi librero estaba lleno de cualquier libro que quisiera y más. Cualquier cosa que me llamara la atención, aunque fuera sólo un poco, ahora era mía, y a menudo leía un libro nuevo al día, si no más.

Estaba a la mitad de mi libro de bolsillo actual cuando Rose repentinamente se levantó de la cama, aparentemente dormida en un momento y despierta al siguiente. Me vio en un instante y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Apenas y la miré cuando terminé mi párrafo—. Esperando a que despertaras.

—Suena un poco aburrido. —Sonaba demasiado confiada para alguien que estaba presionada contra la pared. En un momento inusual de valentía, se acercó a mí, alrededor del otro lado del sofá, de modo que estuviera frente a mí completamente, antes de retroceder de nuevo hacia la pared. Se inclinó casualmente, con los brazos cruzados delante de ella, pero la postura defensiva no engañaba a nadie.

—No tan aburrido, tenía compañía. —Levanté el libro que había sido escrito un par de años antes, y que era de uno de mis escritores favoritos. Ciertamente estaba a la altura de sus otros trabajos.

Capté la sorpresa y la maravilla en su rostro cuando vio mi elección de libro. Dudé que ella lo reconociera o tuviera algún interés en él. Rose no era una fanática de los libros del viejo oeste, o que yo supiera, de la lectura en general. Ciertamente, Rose no había hecho casi nada por diversión desde que la conocía. Sin embargo, parecía que mi libro la fascinaba. Cuando su inspección pasó de la portada del libro a mi cara, me di cuenta de que lo que la sorprendía tanto era el hecho de que yo estuviera leyendo, y no el libro en sí.

Debía haber esperado algún cambio dramático. Parecía ser que Rose seguía esperando que yo fuera alguien completamente diferente a quien ella había conocido antes. Pero las viejas historias eran mentira. Ella no se daba cuenta de que yo era prácticamente la misma persona... sólo que mejor. Ya no me frenaban los límites mortales, así fueran las limitaciones de mi cuerpo, mis emociones defectuosas, las convenciones sociales innecesarias, etcétera. Una vez que comprendiera que nada había cambiado, excepto que yo era más fuerte, más seguro y más capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo y a ella, me rogaría que la despertara.

—Dormiste por mucho tiempo, —comenté con ligereza, desviando su inspección—. Y comiste. —No pude evitar añadir el comentario.

—Sí, bueno, el pepperoni es mi debilidad. ¿Qué quieres?

Coloqué mi marca páginas en mi libro y lo hice a un lado—. Verte.

Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente y pude ver su mandíbula temblar ligeramente, pero esa fue la única señal de su reacción al significado subyacente detrás de mis palabras. En el momento en que se recuperó, escupió una respuesta sarcástica—. ¿En serio? Pensé que tu único objetivo era convertirme en una muerta viviente.

Bajé las piernas del sofá, me senté derecho y le di unas palmaditas al cojín a mi lado—. ¿No estás cansada de estar siempre de pie?

—Me acabo de despertar. Además, si puedo pasar una hora tirando los muebles alrededor, estar un poco de pie no es tan difícil.

—Sentarte tampoco es tan difícil. Ya te lo dije antes, no te voy a hacer daño.

—"Daño" es una especie de término subjetivo. —Aún así, se sentó en la silla frente a mí. Hubiera preferido sentir su piel junto a la mía, pero este era un progreso aceptable—. ¿Ya estás feliz?

Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, como una especie de un pequeño acuerdo pacífico—. Sigues igual de hermosa, incluso después de dormir y pelear.

Antes, cualquier cumplido que le hubiera hecho me hubiera ganado fácilmente una sonrisa de adoración. Ahora, Rose no me ofrecía nada más que escepticismo.

Asentí con la cabeza a la ropa entre nosotros—. ¿No te gusta ninguno?

Ella se burló, moviendo el material rosa de una falda sobre la obscena y diminuta prenda de encaje roja—. No estoy aquí para jugar a disfrazarme. La ropa de diseñador no me va a convencer de unirme al club Strigoi.

Honestamente no sabía cómo manejarla. Bueno, en algunos casos lo sabía. Su sarcasmo y terquedad eran molestos pero tolerables. Era una de las cosas que la hacían interesante. Sin embargo, no podía entender sus motivaciones. ¿Qué es lo que quería? Si pudiera averiguar qué ofrecerle, qué incentivo ansiaba, entonces podría usarlo contra ella. Esa sería la clave para convencerla.

Algunos ansiaban fuerza, algunos riqueza, y otros la inmortalidad. El poder era adictivo para mí, aunque no era algo que inicialmente había buscado. Pero Rose... Rose no estaba revelando su secreto.

Ahora podía darle todo lo que ella quisiera fácilmente. Pero la riqueza nunca había sido realmente una preocupación para ella. Aunque nunca fue rica, nunca se había quedado con las ganas de tener algo con Lissa a su lado. Y aunque ella no era tan fuerte como un Strigoi de ninguna manera, no parecía temer mi fuerza más de lo que debía. Parecía darle la bienvenida a la muerte, así que no podía usar eso o la tentación de la inmortalidad sobre ella. El poder... quizás, pero algo me decía que preferiría la libertad sobre el poder. Y si ella tuviera verdadera libertad, probablemente correría de regreso con Vasilisa. No estaría mejor si la liberara, de ninguna manera.

No, no tenía nada que usar para convencerla porque no me estaba ofreciendo nada. Se encerraba en sí misma y no hablaba en nada más que gruñidos y comentarios sarcásticos.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Sus manos se aferraron al sillón, y las puntas de sus dedos se pusieron blancas por la tensión—. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Me secuestraste. Matas a personas inocentes para sobrevivir. No eres el mismo.

—Soy mejor, te lo dije. Y en cuanto a los inocentes... —Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que no debía darle más información de la absolutamente necesaria sobre los negocios más importantes—. Nadie es realmente inocente. Además el mundo está formado por depredadores y presas. Los que son fuertes conquistan a los que son débiles. Es parte del orden natural. Solías disfrutar ese tema, si mal no recuerdo.

Era una de las pocas clases en las que Rose realmente había sobresalido más allá de sus clases de guardián. Biología y comportamiento animal. Incluso había llegado a mostrarme algunos de los pasajes que más le interesaban.

Un día después de que habíamos terminado de entrenar y yo estaba recogiendo las cosas, ella comenzó a hablar sobre como la visión, la audición y el olor eran mayores en los depredadores, lo que les permitía cazar de manera más efectiva.

" _¿Cuál preferirías? ¿Mejor vista, oído u olfato?_ " Ella me había mirado desde el banco donde estaba acostada boca abajo, el libro extendido frente a ella mientras escribía notas.

" _Oído."_ Sólome había tomado un momento de reflexión antes de que le respondiera. Tiré la última colchoneta azul sobre el resto con un ruido sordo y agarré mi botella de agua para unirme a ella. _"La música sonaría mejor, con más matices, y creo que la gente comenzaría a hacer cosas más interesantes si tuviera una audición más avanzada. Además, no estaría mal poder escuchar a los enemigos desde la distancia."_

 _"Siempre pensando como guardián,"_ se había quejado ella. _"Además, solo escuchas música country y tecno-pop de los 80. ¿Quieres que suene mejor?"_

No pude evitar reírme de su mirada de disgusto, burlándose de mí. Ella tenía un punto. Por mucho que actuara como si estuviera lo suficientemente pulido como para disfrutar de la música clásica, no podría distinguir la diferencia entre un compositor y otro.

 _"Bueno, señorita sábelo todo, ¿qué elegirías? ¿Olfato?"_ Me senté en el suelo junto a ella, mirando su libro.

 _"Oh, Dios, no. ¿Ves con cuántos tipos tengo que lidiar por aquí? Ya los huelo lo suficiente."_ Su sonrisa había sido brillante. Siempre lo era cuando teníamos conversaciones simples como esa. _"Visión."_

Pensé que era una elección extraña para alguien que ya tenía una "vista" excepcional, aunque inusual. Su vínculo con Lissa le permitía ver cosas que yo y la mayoría no podían. Ella era una de quizás un puñado en el mundo con esta habilidad, y la única que conocíamos actualmente.

 _"Ver tanto como lo permita el mundo, reconocer el movimiento más pequeño por el rabillo del ojo, ver en la oscuridad. Hay muchas posibilidades."_ Había un tono maravillado en su voz cuando me miró. _"Me gustaría ver el más mínimo detalle en lo que haya frente a mí"._

Lo que no se dio cuenta entonces era que ya podía ver más de mí que nadie más.

Pero ahora, no era un juego de coqueteo entre amantes potenciales. Ahora éramos la presa y el depredador, y yo tenía una audición indescriptible, vista, y sí, incluso un olfato mucho más desarrollado que el de ella. Yo era el depredador que ella debería temer.

—Es diferente, —insistió ella.

—Pero no en la forma en que piensas. —Le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Por qué debería ser tan extraño para ti beber sangre? Has visto a los Moroi hacerlo. Has dejado a una Moroi hacerlo.

Ella se estremeció al recordar, pero sentí una rápida punzada de celos de que alguien más hubiera probado su sangre. Yo aún no lo había hecho, y estaba ansiando ese primer trago...

—Ellos no matan, —respondió secamente.

—Y no saben de lo que se están perdiendo. Es increíble. —Cerré los ojos ante la oleada de poder que me inundaba, los recuerdos de mis asesinatos más recientes—. Beber la sangre de otro... ver cómo la vida se desvanece de ellos y sentirla derramándose en ti... es la mejor experiencia del mundo.

Había el mismo temblor en su mandíbula que había visto antes, acompañado por un suave mordisco en su labio. Ignoré el brillo en sus ojos cuando susurró—: Eso es retorcido, enfermo, y está mal.

En lugar de eso, me levanté del sofá, la agarré y la tiré donde había estado recostado hace unos momentos. Un segundo después me puse encima de ella. Sólo la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba sobre ella, permitiendo que mi entrepierna presionara contra su muslo, aliviando algo de la creciente sensación que su presencia había estado causando en mí. Entre eso y los recuerdos del poder que brindaba el tomar una vida, estaba casi listo para tomarla ahora mismo.

—No, no lo es, —le dije—. Y ahí es donde tienes que confiar en mí. Te encantará. —Pasé mi nariz por su mandíbula y por su mejilla, captando el olor de su cabello y la sentí temblar debajo de mí—. Quiero estar contigo, Rose. Estar realmente contigo. Seríamos libres de las reglas que otros nos imponían. Podríamos estar juntos ahora, ser los más fuertes y tomar todo lo que queramos. Eventualmente podríamos ser tan fuertes como Galina. Podríamos tener un lugar como este, todo nuestro.

Rose no se resistió, pero estaba rígida debajo de mí. Era casi peor que si hubiera peleado conmigo. Preferiría que intentara escapar de mi agarre, ya que inevitablemente eso me llevaría a abrazarla con más fuerza.

—No quiero nada de eso.

Entonces la verdad me golpeó. Nada... no había nada que pudiera ofrecerle aquí que la convenciera de ser despertada. Excepto...

—¿No me quieres? Me quisiste una vez.

—No. —Miró a la izquierda, rompiendo el contacto visual. Era una de las maneras más fáciles en que me daba cuenta que estaba mintiendo. Ella nunca había sido capaz de mentirme con eficacia a la cara.

—¿Qué quieres, entonces? ¿Volver a la Academia? ¿Servir como esclava de los Moroi que te pondrán en peligro sin pensarlo dos veces? Si querías ese tipo de vida, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

—Vine aquí para liberarte. —Su fuego había vuelto y trató de levantarse, ganando nada más que un empujón de mi parte para volverla a sostener contra el sofá con mis manos y mis caderas.

—¡SOY LIBRE! Y si realmente hubieras querido matarme, lo habrías hecho. —Me moví, frotándome contra ella otra vez cuando puse mi boca en su cuello y dejé que mis colmillos rozaran su piel mientras hablaba—. No pudiste hacerlo.

Ella se alejó—. Me equivoqué, pero no volverá a suceder.

—Supongamos que eso fuera cierto. Supongamos que pudieras matarme ahora. Supongamos que incluso pudieras escapar. ¿Qué harías entonces? ¿Volverías a casa? ¿Volverías con Lissa y dejarías que continara sangrando en ti la oscuridad del Espíritu? —Morir por mi propia mano, rápida y relativamente sin dolor era una cosa, pero la muerte lenta causada por la locura mientras que ella no era más que una esclava de un sistema anticuado, era más de lo que podía soportar mi ira.

—No lo sé. —Y pude escuchar la verdad en su voz. Había confusión y duda allí. Podría usar eso a mi favor.

—Te consumirá poco a poco y lo sabes. Mientras siga usando su magia, no importa a qué distancia vayas, siempre sentirás los efectos secundarios del Espíritu. Al menos mientras ella esté viva.

Intentó apartarme, pero cuando falló, se apretó contra el cojín—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te unirás a Nathan y la perseguirás?

—Lo que le suceda a ella no es de mi incumbencia; tú lo eres. Si te despertara, Lissa ya no sería una amenaza para ti. Serías libre. El vínculo se rompería.

—¿Y qué le pasaría a ella? —Preguntó con miedo—. Se quedaría sola. —Su lealtad hacia Lissa era casi tan patética como la de un cachorro maltratado hacia su amo. No importaba cuantas veces la patearan, siempre regresaría con la cola entre las piernas como si fuera la única culpable.

—Como ya dije, eso no es asunto mío. Estar contigo lo es.

—¿Sí? Bueno, yo no quiero estar contigo. —Había desafío allí, pero yo podía ver a través de su fachada.

—No te creo.

—Cree lo que quieras, pero ya no te quiero.

Empecé a sentirlo y a olerlo. Su miedo y algo más. Allí también había excitación—. Estás mintiendo. Puedo darme cuenta cuando me estás mintiendo. Siempre he sido capaz de hacerlo. —No era una mentira. Si bien es posible que no hubiera sido capaz de sentir de la misma manera antes, siempre me había dado cuenta cuando ella me mentía.

—Es la verdad. Te quería, pero ya no. —Con cada declaración, sus palabras se volvían cada vez más vacías.

Me acerqué más a ella, seguro de que ahora podía sentir mi excitación tanto como yo podía sentir la de ella. Estábamos a un soplo de distancia, tan cerca que podía sentir la brisa en mis labios cada vez que ella exhalaba—. Mi exterior... mi poder, sí, todo eso es diferente, mejor. —Oh, mucho mejor—. Pero aparte de eso, sigo siendo el mismo, Roza. Mi esencia no ha cambiado. La conexión entre nosotros no ha cambiado. Es sólo que aún no puedes verlo.

Sin embargo yo si podía. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando hablé y masajeé el lugar donde la sostenía contra mí. Se retorció ligeramente ante mis atenciones pero finalmente se relajó un poco, buscando más—. Todo ha cambiado. —Su negación fue un débil susurro; no lo suficiente fuerte como para convencerse a sí misma, y mucho menos a mí.

—Si soy tan diferente, ¿por qué no te convierto a la fuerza? ¿Por qué te estoy dando la opción?

Ella buscó algo, cualquier cosa, para discutir contra mí y se quedó muda. La incertidumbre se reflejaba en sus rasgos. Podía sentir el éxito justo a mi alcance. Estaba tan cerca de tenerla. Su cuerpo, su sangre, todo estaba al alcance de mis manos.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros, escuchándola inhalar rápidamente cuando dejé que mis labios jugaran en la esquina de su boca—. Y si soy tan diferente, entonces ¿por qué me devolviste el beso antes?

Cuando me aparté para ver su reacción, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero su boca persiguió la mía por un momento. Su cuerpo la traicionó, a pesar de la ira en sus ojos. Y esas llamas no hicieron más que alimentar el fuego entre nosotros.

Aún así, su silencio lo dijo todo. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—No tienes respuesta. Sabes que tengo razón.

La besé con fuerza, poniendo todo mi peso contra ella para que estuviera completamente atrapada debajo de mí. Sus brazos tiraron de los míos, buscando la libertad para luchar, y de repente... se detuvieron.

Tan rápido como había comenzado a pelear conmigo solo unos momentos antes, ahora estaba presionándose contra mí. Dejé libre una de sus manos y esta encontró de inmediato mi hombro, agarró la tela y me sostuvo con fuerza contra ella. Permití que mis dedos se enredaran en su cabello, controlando el beso mientras sus piernas me envolvían en mis caderas. Su cuerpo buscaba alivio en mí y el mío en el de ella, pero jugué con ella, disfrutando de los sonidos de protesta que hacía cada vez que me alejaba y sus desesperados gemidos en el momento en que la besaba con más pasión.

Estaba listo para hacerla mía una vez más. Ella se mostraba tan complaciente, tan dispuesta. Ahora era el momento. Mi mano se deslizó por su espalda, sintiendo el calor de su piel. Hacía mucho más calor ahora que antes. Ella era como el fuego, pero el peligro de sus llamas sería fácilmente sofocado en unos minutos.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y lejos de mí, no en éxtasis, sino en un molesto momento de pensamiento racional—. No, no podemos hacer esto.

—¿Estás segura? —La obligué a mirarme de nuevo jalándola del cabello. Si ella iba a negárseme, sería mejor que me mirara a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Sin embargo, traté de permanecer tranquilo y gentil para persuadirla—. Hace un momento parecía que no te importaba. Todo puede ser como antes… como en la cabaña...

Su respiración se aceleró un poco cuando mencioné nuestra pequeña escapada antes de que todo se fuera al infierno. Mientras que los lamentables hechos que habían sucedido después de eso me habían llevado a mi ascenso a la inmortalidad y al poder, también me la habían arrebatado a ella. Ahora no la dejaría escapar otra vez. Y pude sentir el recuerdo de su cuerpo en el mío esa noche, y todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Ninguno de los dos podía negar cuán satisfactorio había sido finalmente rendirse a lo que la naturaleza nos dictaba y la sociedad nos prohibía. Nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro. La tendría ahora, ella era mía. Sólo tenía que recordárselo.

—Ciertamente lo deseabas entonces...

Y santo Dios, vaya que lo había deseado. Recuerdos de ella debajo de mí, retorciéndose mientras empujaba dentro de su cuerpo, gritando mi nombre mientras me venía. Ella había estado perfecta, tan hermosa y tan dispuesta.

—No, —suplicó ella—. No quiero.

Reprimí el impulso de arremeter contra ella y acerqué mi cara a la suya para ocultar mi frustración. Después de recuperar el control, decidí tomar un camino diferente.

Suavemente, dejé que mis besos se deslizaran por su mejilla, su mandíbula y hacia su cuello. Mi amabilidad fue recompensada con un gemido que estaba a medio camino entre el placer y el dolor. Sabía que todavía se resistía a mí, pero sus manos se apretaban contra mis brazos.

—¿Y esto? —Pregunté—. ¿Quieres esto?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar a que me refería antes de que la mordiera, probando su sangre por primera vez. Era euforia pura; sentirla tensarse y relajarse debajo de mí. Su grito de sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en un largo y prolongado gemido de placer y presionó su pecho más cerca, exigiendo más.

Sólo me permití una gota más antes de alejarme y dejarla con ganas. No podía negar que también estaba desesperado por más, pero quería escucharla rogarme por ello. Quería escucharla pedirme que la despertara.

Sus ojos se abrieron en aturdida confusión mientras limpiaba un poco de su sangre de mis labios—. ¿Por qué... por...? dijiste que sería mi elección... —sus palabras se arrastraban ligeramente bajo el tirón de las endorfinas.

—Y lo sigue siendo, —confirmé. Si bien no me estaba suplicando que la despertara, la forma en que sus pechos se elevaban y su respiración pesada me hacía sentir fuerte contra su muslo. Si no quería que la despertara ahora... bueno, no había nada que me impidiera divertirme hasta que se entregara a lo inevitable—. No estoy haciendo esto para despertarte, Roza. Una mordida como esta no te convertirá. Esto… —asentí con la cabeza hacia donde goteaba sangre de la herida fresca sin molestarme en ocultar el gruñido de sed en mi voz—. Bueno, esto es sólo por diversión.

Ella no peleó contra mí cuando regresé a su cuello, alimentándome con avidez de ella mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello. Sus dóciles gritos diciendo mi nombre mientras se entregaba a mí eran casi tan intensos como fue el sentirla rompiéndose a mi alrededor, y una vez que terminé, me miró con esos mismos ojos suaves que una vez me habían mirado felices en esas paredes de la cabaña. Le ofrecí una sonrisa complacida y satisfecha antes de que esos mismos ojos castaños se cerraran y su respiración se calmara.

Me aseguré de revisar su pulso, buscando un latido fuerte y regular antes de moverla a la cama. La metí debajo del edredón blanco y busqué un vendaje de algodón en el baño adjunto. Ni siquiera se movió cuando incliné su cuello hacia mí y la limpié. Tenía la tentación de extraer más sangre, pero sabía que en este momento eso significaría su muerte o despertarla, y quería mantenerme fiel a mi promesa. Ahora sólo empeoraría las cosas si no lo hacía.

Después de otra media hora, la dejé para comenzar a trabajar en algunas de las tareas que Galina me había encargado, pero sabía que volvería pronto. Este nuevo método de persuasión con Rose sería mucho más entretenido para ambos.

* * *

 **Chicas, otro capítulo intenso en esta historia. Parece ser que Dimitri está siendo consumido por el deseo que siente hacia Rose, aunque eso no le quita lo retorcido y malvado.**

 **¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? Ya la mordió por primera vez, y de aquí en adelante comenzará el infierno disfrazado de paraíso para Rose.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Este año seguiremos con la dinámica de los reviews, ya saben que si no llegamos a la meta el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré la semana siguiente. Por lo mientras, si quieren el capítulo nuevo antes del próximo martes tenemos que llegar a los 900 reviews.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Rose continuó resistiéndose ligeramente durante las siguientes visitas. Se había molestado cuando se dio cuenta que Inna le había robado la ropa mientras se duchaba y ahora no tenía nada más que sedas y gasas para ponerse. Seguía protestando ligeramente cuando mis colmillos la mordían por primera vez, pero cada vez se rendía más rápido con cada visita. Era la tercera vez que había venido a verla, a probarla, y Rose sonrió y me dio la bienvenida. Habían pasado menos de dos días desde que había estado convencida de que nunca me permitiría cambiarla y ahora era ella quien venía a mí y rogaba por mi compañía.

—Mi Roza.

Estaba acostada en el sofá, pero se levantó de inmediato cuando entré, y rápidamente se arrojó a mis brazos abiertos. Su cuerpo se apretó contra el mío como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, pero yo quería más. Siempre quería más. Dejé que mis manos se deslizaran por su espalda hasta que alcancé la curva de su culo y la agarré con fuerza, apretándola contra mí. Ella se rió en respuesta pero no hizo nada para detenerme. Reprimió un pequeño grito agudo cuando mis manos comenzaron a trazar el camino de regreso por su espalda, llevándose consigo la tela amarilla de su falda.

Antes de exponer su piel por completo, bajé la cabeza para acariciar el lugar que a menudo prefería. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás de forma inmediata y automática, entregándose al placer de mi mordida sin cuestionarlo. Me encantaba su sumisión hacia mí. Ella me necesitaba. Necesitaba mi mordida. Necesitaba mi protección. Pronto vería que también necesitaba que la despertara para que pudiéramos gobernar este mundo juntos por la eternidad. Ella sería mía para siempre.

Me retiré dejando su garganta intacta por el momento, y ella se quejó en protesta.

—Pronto, cariño. Ahora dime, ¿qué has hecho hoy? —La llevé a la cama, acostándome antes de levantarla para sentarla a horcajadas en mi cintura. Lo hizo felizmente, trazando los pliegues de mi camisa como si fueran las colinas y los valles del campo. La pequeña gatita que ronroneaba encima de mí ahora estaba muy lejos del feroz tigre que había enjaulado aquí inicialmente.

—Nada, —puso los ojos en blanco—. La televisión rusa es muy extraña. Creo que he encontrado algunas contrapartes rusas de programas como "¿Quién quiere ser millonario?" Pero también me topé con algunos programas donde salen niños vestidos como animales y compitiendo para comer sandía o participando en una carrera de relevos y corriendo por el escenario con esos sombreros peludos. —Ella se rió ante la absoluta ridiculez de la escena—. No entendí ni una pizca de lo que pasaba, pero era tan... loco que no podía dejar de mirar. ¿Tienes uno de esos sombreros rusos?

—Se llaman Ushanka. Solía tener uno antes de irme a vivir a los Estados Unidos, pero ahora no. Sabes que tienes televisión por satélite, ¿verdad? Puedes ver la programación estadounidense en inglés.

Ella le quitó importancia a mi comentario—. Sólo estoy tratando de conocer la cultura, Dimitri.

La miré con escepticismo—. ¿Y cómo vas con eso?

Me dirigió una sonrisa falsa y bajó su voz a algo parecido a un tono burlón de un locutor masculino mientras decía la frase de uno de los programas que había visto—. ¿Kto khochet stat 'millionerom?

—No sé qué tan lejos podrías llegar con eso aquí, —comenté—. Especialmente porque tu pronunciación aún necesita practica.

—Da, —se mostró de acuerdo con un rápido asentimiento.

Levanté la mano para acercarla a mis labios, soltando su cabello en el proceso. Era mucho más dulce sentir sus mechones a mi alrededor, atormentando mi piel que era mucho más sensible a cada toque.

Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, ella se encontraba meciéndose sobre mí y mi necesidad comenzó a crecer en respuesta. Pude sentir su pulso acelerándose cuando mi pulgar trazó la arteria en su cuello, y mi propio corazón comenzó a latir más rápido tratando de alcanzar el suyo. Rose siempre me había llevado a la locura, y la sensación de sus dedos sobre mí mientras desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa no hizo nada para calmar la locura dentro de mí.

En cuanto desabrochó el último, la lancé debajo de mí, soltándola el tiempo suficiente para quitarme la camisa y arrojarla al piso antes de lanzarme sobre ella de nuevo. Su pierna se envolvió alrededor de la mía en una súplica silenciosa y respondí acercando más su cadera antes de morderle suavemente el hombro y la clavícula. Básicamente, la mordía suavemente en todas partes, menos en donde sabía que ella me quería. Quería que estuviera tan loca de deseo como yo antes de que le permitiera ese alivio.

—Te necesito. Por favor, Dimitri. —Sus gemidos me encendieron casi tanto como la forma en que empujaba sus caderas contra mí. Sus manos buscaban cualquier apoyo que pudieran encontrar, y un momento después volvían a vagar. Mientras tanto, su boca paseaba de mis labios a mi mandíbula, y cuando las sensaciones la abrumaban, simplemente suspiraba contra el aire libre.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Una mordida? ¿La cabaña? —Sus uñas se clavaron en mi brazo por ambas sugerencias.

—Cualquiera de los dos. Ambos. —Soltó un pequeño grito cuando mis manos ahuecaron sus pechos que seguían completamente cubiertos por la delgada tela de su vestido—. Sólo dame algo.

—Te lo dije, Rose. Podemos tenerlo todo, pero ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer.

Ella se apartó y me lanzó una sonrisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Era una sonrisa secreta que me había dirigido más de una vez y que la había visto lanzársela a otros muchachos una o dos veces cuando estaba tratando de coquetear y usarlos a su favor. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que iba a preguntarme, sentí que su mano me tomaba con un suave apretón.

Habían pasado semanas desde que alguien me había tocado. Mi propia mano no era suficiente, y sentir a Rose, de todas las personas, usar sus hábiles manos para desabrocharme los pantalones, me volvió loco. Tenía muchas ganas de rendirme ante ella. Gemí cuando comenzó a deslizar sus dedos más allá de mi cremallera antes de soltar un gruñido y apresar sus dos manos sobre su cabeza de nuevo.

La alegría en sus ojos cambió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que mi movimiento había sido provocado por la furia y no por un juego previo.

—No, Rose. Soy yo quien decide qué pasa y cuándo. ¿Entiendes?

Ella me miró fijamente en un pequeño acto de desafío, pero sólo durante un momento antes de bajar la mirada.

—Dilo. Quiero oírte decirlo.

Ella se mordió el labio antes de responder ante mi orden—. Lo entiendo, Dimitri. Tú decides qué pasa y cuándo sucede.

Acaricié el lugar donde la había mordido unas horas antes. Los cortes habían disminuido por los vendajes, pero todavía eran bastante visibles. A este ritmo, probablemente tendría una cicatriz y una insignia permanente de mi propiedad sobre ella, y no pude evitar deleitarme con el pensamiento. Aunque mi cuerpo se había curado y se había vuelto más fuerte una vez despertado, aún mostraba las peores marcas de mis heridas de batalla. Esta marca se quedaría con ella.

—Buena chica, —la elogié, ganándome un pequeño ronroneo de su parte. Luego la recompensé por su buen comportamiento con el éxtasis que sabía que ansiaba.

Nunca podría llenarme por completo de ella, especialmente alimentándome tan a menudo, así que me detuve cuando se debilitó en mis brazos. Lamiendo las últimas gotas de sangre de sus heridas recientes, agarré el pañuelo manchado de sangre que habíamos usado antes y dejé que se lo pusiera en el cuello.

Rose estaba saciada y relajada para el momento en que volví a acomodar mis pantalones y encontré mi camisa. No me molesté en abrochar todos los botones ya que iba a cambiarme, había venido justo después de una reunión con Galina, pero dejé que sus ojos viajaran sobre mí cuerpo antes de irme. Me tomé un momento para disfrutar de la vista de su cuerpo también. Sus senos amenazaban con derramarse desde la parte superior del vestido donde los había acariciado, y su falda yacía sobre sus muslos. Pensé seriamente en volver con ella y tomarla por la fuerza, pero sabía que necesitaba mantenerme fuerte, para mí más que para ella.

Pulsando el código de la puerta, le lancé una última mirada—. Recuerda Rose, podemos tenerlo todo. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo. —Después de eso me fui sin dejarla responder.

Necesitaba una ducha urgente después de nuestra interacción. Todavía podía sentir sus manos sobre mí, incluso 15 minutos después, y nada lograría hacer que evitara imaginarme lo que podría haber sucedido si no la hubiera detenido. Sabía que era lo correcto para mantenerla al borde del deseo, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor. En todo caso, me frustraba aún más.

El agua caliente bañó mi cuerpo por un minuto más o menos, permitiendo que mis músculos se relajaran antes de que la imagen de Rose recostada en la cama con su pequeño vestido volviera a mi mente. Parecía casi inocente, un cordero que no le temía al lobo merodeando cerca. Podría romperla en pedazos en ese estado de aturdimiento, y Rose no habría hecho nada más que sonreír como si yo fuera todo para ella.

Me puse duro de nuevo, imaginándola dándome la bienvenida con tanto entusiasmo como lo había hecho hoy, entregándose a mí y gimiendo con cada una de mis caricias. Pero yo quería a mi corderito dócil. Quería destrozarla. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dejara de imaginarla a horcajadas sobre mí desabotonando mi camisa. Dejé de imaginarme besándola y sintiendo su pulso elevarse rápidamente bajo mi toque.

Mis pensamientos se volvieron más... primitivos. La vi mirándome y me di cuenta de mi poder sobre ella. Reconocí el momento en que comenzó a temerme como debería, y el momento en que decidió correr. Vi el momento en que se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

No dudé en jalarla hacia mí por el pelo cuando trató de escapar. Su cabeza se sacudió hacia atrás mientras luchaba por liberarse, pero mi agarre no se aflojó y envolví los mechones de su cabello alrededor de mi mano hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para agarrarla. Envolví un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y pasé el otro a través de su pecho hasta agarrarla donde alguna vez pensó que el corazón residía. Ella había estado equivocada, por supuesto, pero su pecho me llenaba la mano. Me daría una vista bastante decente tan pronto como le sacara este vestido.

" _Eres mía, Rose. No sirve de nada huir de la verdad."_

Gemí debido a mi fantasía, apretando mi mano alrededor de mi miembro erecto mientras comenzaba a bombear lentamente desde la punta hasta los testículos. Mis ojos se cerraron, viendo a Rose otra vez luchando contra mí en mi mente.

Sus aterrorizados gemidos no hicieron más que incitarme. Ya no era la gatita obediente que acababa de dejar. Mi corderito estaba listo para el banquete y yo estaba hambriento. No estaría satisfecho hasta que no me llenara de ella. Sin límites en mi fantasía, todo era justo. Nada podría ser más delicioso que eso.

Dejé que mis dientes le rozaran el cuello, desde la base de su hombro hasta la oreja, sintiéndola estremecerse mientras pellizcaba y tiraba de su pequeño arete—. Tan hermosa y toda mía.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con una ligera rendición y aproveché la oportunidad para romper la tela del pecho de su vestido. La fábrica se desgarró hasta el estómago, revelando todo. La conmoción la hizo luchar nuevamente, pero la apreté contra mí otra vez, con una mano pellizcando su pezón y observándola hacer una mueca hasta que su labio quedó atrapado entre sus dientes y su culo presionado contra mí.

Rose gimió cuando solté lentamente su pezón hinchado, lo rodeé con suavidad para calmarla y luego la asalté una vez más con un movimiento brusco de mi dedo. Cuando ella protestó, golpeé el otro pecho, observando la huella de mis dedos aparecer lentamente sobre su piel.

Su grito se quedó atrapado en algún lugar entre el dolor y el placer; justo donde quería que ella estuviera. Pero mi propia incomodidad comenzaba a superar mi placer.

Caminamos hacia el sofá hasta que sentí que sus muslos se presionaban contra el brazo de éste y luego la empujé hacia adelante. Apenas se contuvo a sí misma para amortiguar su caída con las manos, pero mi mano estaba sobre su espalda antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo.

Levanté su falda, llevando su hermoso culo hacia mí. Habían sido tantas las veces que lo había visto en la Academia, mirándola inconscientemente mientras corría por la pista hasta que me veía obligado a regresar a nuestra desafortunada realidad. Ahora, nada me impediría tomarla.

—Dimi…

—¡Silencio! —Un golpe fuerte puntualizó mis palabras cuando esa firme nalga se sacudió con mi bofetada. No la necesitaba hablando por ahora. Sólo la necesitaba a ella.

Rasgué la pequeña tanga entre sus piernas y dejé que mi dedo se deslizara entre sus pliegues. Ya estaba tan mojada para mí y se presionó contra mi mano.

Tan ansiosa. Tan dispuesta.

Me desabroché los pantalones y los dejé caer al suelo, hundiéndome en ella en el momento en que mi polla estuvo libre. Su grito no me detuvo ni a mí ni a mi ritmo, y cuando trató de alejarse, usé su cabello y caderas para jalarla hacia mí.

Mis dedos se clavaron en ella mientras ella se aferraba a la tela del sofá. Los oscuros mechones de su cabello estaban enredados contra mi mano, forzándola a gritar contra el aire con cada una de mis embestidas.

Y mi mano bombeaba más fuerte mientras lo veía todo en mi mente. Con una mano me sostenía contra la pared de la ducha, y con la otra tiraba de mi pene con furia. Dejé que mi dedo rozara el delicado nudo de nervios debajo de la punta con cada pasada mientras imaginaba el cuerpo de Rose resistiéndose y sucumbiendo ante mí en igual medida hasta que no pude soportarlo más. Mi liberación llegó con un gemido y me permití un momento de relajación mientras bajaba de las alturas. Mi espalda golpeó la pared y el agua lavó la evidencia de mi placer.

Sin embargo, mi frustración sólo fue aliviada momentáneamente. Por más que había disfrutado de mi pequeña fantasía, la realidad de no poder follar a Rose de la forma en que me moría por hacerlo me estaba volviendo loco.

Estaba loco por la necesidad de tenerla tan cerca. Y ella ya había dejado perfectamente claro que estaba bastante dispuesta a ofrecérseme en bandeja de plata. Por supuesto, eso no era exactamente lo que me estaba deteniendo.

No, me estaba conteniendo porque en el momento en que lo permitiera, ella controlaría una pequeña parte de mí. Y no podía dejar que nadie me controlara.

Yo controlaba a Rose, no al revés. Ella vivía o moría según mis órdenes. Ella vivía bajo mi protección. Su seguridad dependía de mi. Su sangre era mía, al igual que su cuerpo. Su despertar me pertenecería y su placer también.

Galina había había hecho un contrato con un líder local Strigoi en el norte que quería sacar del camino a una alcaldesa que estaba causando problemas con un negocio que éste Strigoi estaba administrando y había pedido la ayuda del Estado, así que varios miembros de la organización participarían en una redada. Como cualquier trabajo por contrato, estaba abierto para cualquiera de nosotros que estuviera dispuesto a ser voluntario, y aunque dudaba en dejar a Rose sola, también estaba ansioso por demostrarle mi lealtad a Galina. Sabía que Nathan seguía tratando de socavarme. Si no continuaba luchando por el terreno en esta batalla, perdería la guerra. Alisté a Samuel para que la vigilara mientras yo estaba fuera, y acepté el trabajo sabiendo que volvería antes del amanecer el día siguiente.

El trabajo salió según el plan. La escena fue demasiado caótica para que alguien, excepto un alquimista, la reconociera como un ataque Strigoi, y era dudoso que se involucraran sin que alguien los llamara. Ningún Moroi o dhampir estuvieron involucrados. Sólo la alcaldesa, su esposo, una niñera y tres hijos. Parte del trabajo era hacer que pareciera un robo. Algunos de los chicos abrieron la caja fuerte, uno derribó un gran televisor y yo fui por el joyero de la alcaldesa.

Estaba lleno de diamantes y joyas de todo tipo, y estuve feliz de vaciarlo en mis bolsillos. Había visto a las mujeres usar cosas como estas en eventos donde había fungido como Guardián. Eran más que opulentos, yacían sobre ellas como obras de arte o colgando de sus orejas como si trataran de eclipsar los candelabros. El contenido de esta caja probablemente valía decenas de miles, tal vez cientos de miles, y fácilmente más de lo que había ganado en todo un año antes. Y la finalidad de estas joyas no era nada más que mostrar la riqueza de aquel que las portaba. No proporcionaban nada de valor, sólo eran un símbolo de poder y fuerza.

Bueno, los fuertes pueden caer. La riqueza se puede arrebatar. Y nuevas fuerzas se levantarán con el poder de todo.

Por supuesto, se esperaba que parte del botín se le entregara a Galina y parte de ello sería devuelto a nosotros como parte de nuestro pago por el trabajo. Sin embargo, nadie extrañaría un par de aretes de diamantes. Los rodé entre mis dedos, recordando mi pequeña fantasía del día anterior mientras los guardaba en mi bolsillo. No era raro que nos quedáramos con una pequeña propina de vez en cuando y yo no lo hacía a menudo. La última vez que tomé algo para mí fue cuando encontré un paquete de cocaína en un trabajo similar y que revendí por algo de efectivo. A un precio de 150 por gramo o más en las calles, era un poco de dinero rápido y la alta demanda facilitaba la venta entre algunos clientes de élite.

Y aunque estaba seguro de que los diamantes se venderían igual de bien en el mercado negro, tenía un plan muy diferente para estas pequeñas bellezas.

Rose me sorprendió un par de días después. Había empezado a esperarme de forma regular, y a menudo la visitaba a diario; dos veces al día cuando podía. En la mayoría de mis visitas nos dedicábamos a conversar antes de despedirme con una mordida para recordarle lo que vendría con el tiempo. Siempre trataba de persuadirla sobre su despertar, hablándole sobre lo que nos esperaría después. Lo que implicaría nuestra vida. De vez en cuando me preguntaba qué hacía yo fuera de estas paredes y le daba imágenes generales. Si quedaba alguna duda provocada por mis palabras, siempre la borraba con cada nuevo regalo.

Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna duda o pregunta sobre lo que quería hoy. En el momento en que entré, la vi. Siempre la veía inmediatamente, por supuesto, pero hoy, veía casi _todo_ de ella. Estaba vestida con la diáfana prenda roja que tanto había disfrutado eligiendo para ella e iba adornada con nada más que sus pendientes de diamantes. Entre eso y las marcas en su cuello proclamándola como mía y sólo mía, me encendí en un instante.

Estuve sobre ella en el siguiente momento, manteniéndola en su lugar contra la silla mientras se levantaba para encontrarse conmigo a medio camino. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que yo tomaba sus piernas y las colocaba alrededor de mi cadera, la levanté con nuestros labios sellados en un beso caliente. Sus dedos tiraban de mi cabello, exigiendo más mientras mis manos masajeaban su culo, haciéndola que se pegara más contra mí.

Hubo un pequeño grito patético cuando la aparté de mí y la tiré sobre la cama que seguía desordenada, pero la seguí inmediatamente. Rose trató de apartarse de mí arrastrándose hacia atrás, tal vez en broma, pero yo no se lo permitiría. La agarré por los tobillos y la arrastré hacia mí de nuevo, golpeando su pierna en reprimenda por el desafío. Ella había pedido esto, y yo estaba condenadamente decidido a dárselo. La pequeña descarada no podría tentarme sin repercusiones.

Las bragas a juego que venían con su diminuto conjunto fueron destruidas a continuación. Si alguna vez quería volver a usar esto, y me aseguraría de que lo hiciera en alguna ocasión, no necesitaría esta pequeña y molesta prenda. El encaje se veía bien en ella, pero se veía igual de bien en el suelo en lo que a mí respecta.

Su pequeña risa se convirtió en un grito cuando mis dos dedos se hundieron en ella sin previo aviso. Ella intentó patear y alejarse por un momento, pero mi fuerte agarre la mantuvo en su lugar. Querido Dios, seguía tan apretada y cálida. Era mejor de lo que había podido recordar en cualquiera de mis sueños.

Me moví lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, sacando mis dedos casi hasta la uña antes de sumergirme de nuevo en ella. Con el tiempo, esos gemidos de incomodidad se volvieron más de placer a medida que ella se humedecía gradualmente, su cuerpo se calentaba bajo mi toque. Observé cómo sus pechos se alzaban con cada respiración agitada y en poco tiempo se encontró moviéndose contra mi mano, rogándome por más.

La tenía justo donde la quería, en la cúspide de su placer, cuando la dejé ir y retrocedí. Su frustración se desató con un gruñido que casi igualaba el mío.

—Eso no fue agradable, Roza, provocarme de esa manera. —Sonreí, observándola moverse y tratando de encontrar alivio sin mi ayuda. En el momento en que su mano se movió hacia su coño, sin embargo, la golpeé alejándola, dejando que mis dedos le rozaran los muslos por si acaso—. No te atrevas.

—¡Dimitri! ¡Por favor! —Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, retorciéndose por el esfuerzo necesario para no tocarse.

—Todavía no he descubierto qué voy a hacer contigo. Ese fue un truco bastante sucio. Puede que merezcas un castigo. Estoy tentado de salir de aquí, sin besos, sin mordida, sin nada.

Sus ojos se convirtieron en fuego en el momento en que mencioné la mordida. Todo era un engaño de mi parte, por supuesto. Yo era tan adicto a su sangre como ella era adicta a la mordedura. Bueno, tal vez no tan adicto, pero no iba a irme sin probarla.

Especialmente, como odiaba recordarme a mí mismo, tendría que irme sin hacer lo que quería hacer en este momento. No podía entregarme a mi propio placer si eso le daba incluso una onza de control sobre mí. Mi polla ya estaba protestando por mi resolución mientras presionaba contra la bragueta de mis pantalones, y sólo podía imaginar la satisfacción de sentirme lleno y follándola donde mis dedos habían estado sólo momentos antes. Aunque todavía no.

Sin embargo, lo que podía hacer era ejercer mi control sobre ella y volverla loca en el proceso.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, Rose? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Debo dejarte sola?

Su labio tembló mientras sacudía la cabeza, su cabello bailaba con gracia sobre sus hombros mientras mantenía el contacto visual conmigo.

—¿Entonces serás una buena chica?

Con un único y agudo asentimiento, la acerqué al borde de la cama y me arrodillé. Sus rodillas se apretaron juntas, pero las separé con una sonrisa y dejé que mis manos vagaran por la suave piel de la parte interior de sus muslos. Ni el entrenamiento ni las batallas habían dejado cicatrices aquí. La piel era perfectamente suave y cálida bajo mi tacto.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando me moví más arriba, deslizándome lentamente por debajo de la tela que apenas la ocultaba de mi vista, y dejando que mi dedo trazara la línea de su hendidura. Le di una vuelta a su pequeña protuberancia una vez, sólo lo suficiente para hacer que sus caderas subieran un poco antes de que ella se bajara de nuevo sin nada más que una mirada de advertencia de mi parte. Rose incluso tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzada por su desobediencia.

Con una mano tocándola suavemente, coloqué la otra firmemente en su muslo, sintiendo la forma en que su sangre corría bajo mi palma.

Disfruté viendo cómo cada nuevo toque la ponía cada vez más bajo mi hechizo. Un movimiento de un lado a otro la hizo estremecerse. Un suave roce con dos dedos arriba y abajo entre sus delicados pliegues la hizo suspirar. Y mi favorita, un pulgar presionando ese pequeño botón mientras mis dedos la provocaban, caliente y húmeda, la hizo gritar por mí.

Mantuvo sus manos en las sábanas de la cama mientras mis manos trabajaban en su cuerpo, pero cuando mi lengua reemplazó mis dedos, sentí que agarraba mi cabello mientras gritaba. Permití esta única concesión porque me daba la libertad de mantener el resto de su cuerpo en su lugar mientras trataba de acercarse más.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó, dejando que todo lo demás se convirtiera en murmullos incoherentes.

Sonreí y zumbé contra ella, y la sentí retorcerse en respuesta.

Rose no duró mucho más bajo mis atenciones, cada grito se volvía cada vez más frenético mientras intentaba aguantar a pesar de mi mejor esfuerzo para empujarla más hacia ese acantilado. La sentía tan cerca, tan cerca, y en el momento en que se cayó del borde con mi nombre en sus labios, giré la cabeza y le mordí el muslo.

El hecho de mezclar el sexo y la mordedura no me había resultado atractivo al principio, pero cualquier duda que hubiera quedado después de mi despertar y la repentina aparición de Rose, se desvaneció con este único momento.

Podía probarla, toda ella, en mi lengua. Su dulce esencia se mezclaba perfectamente con el sabor de su sangre y me alimenté con avidez, manteniendo sus piernas separadas mientras su orgasmo recorría su cuerpo en oleadas de placer.

Por primera vez desde que la había probado, me resultó casi imposible dejar de alimentarme de ella. Quería más. Lo quería todo. Me aparté, satisfaciéndome con sus labios y dejándola probar su sangre que aún permanecía en mi boca. Ella se apartó al principio, pero me presioné contra ella hasta que finalmente cedió. En poco tiempo, Rose me devolvía el beso con igual vigor, jadeando y recuperando el aliento cada vez que mordía su oreja o mandíbula. No me permití volver a su cuello, sabiendo que no podría evitar la tentación de morderla de nuevo.

Finalmente, nuestro río de aguas blancas de deseo apasionado fluyó en suaves olas, perturbado solamente por el ocasional movimiento de nuestras caderas o un toque aquí y allá.

Besé la parte superior de sus pechos, que seguían cubiertos por el diáfano vestido rojo, y luego me dejé caer a su lado en la cama, acercándola a mí. Me acarició el cuello con la nariz antes de relajarse contra mi hombro y caer en un maravilloso aturdimiento causado por las endorfinas que sabía que la mantendrían saciada durante horas.

Mientras ella tarareaba por su satisfacción, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa por mi propia satisfacción causada por haber domado a la pequeña descarada.

—Buena chica, Roza. Buena chica.

* * *

 **Chicas, ¿qué les pare éste capítulo? Para mí es uno de los más fuertes, porque fue el que me evitó enamorarme de este Dimitri Strigoi. La mente de Dimitri es cada vez más retorcida y enferma, y aquí lo podemos ver. Lamentablemente nuestro Dios Ruso ha perdido toda la humanidad que había en él, y ahora sólo fantasea con dominar a Rose, con hacerla suya por la fuerza, y apagar totalmente ese fuego que nuestro Dimitri amaba en ella. La quiere sumisa, callada, y dispuesta a acatar sus órdenes sin pensarlo dos veces. Y lamentablemente lo logra, convierte a Rose en una muñeca sin fuerza de voluntad. Yo creo que el recordar la forma en que somete a Rose y la forma en que ella se deja someter es lo que más matará a Dimitri en el siguiente libro.**

 **Pero bueno, ¿ustedes qué opinan? ¿Siguen amando a esta versión retorcida y sin sentimientos de Dimitri? ¿Con cuál Dimitri se quedarían, Strigoi o Dhampir?**

 **Y bueno, seguimos con la dinámica de los reviews, si quieren el capítulo antes del próximo miércoles tendremos que llegar a los 950 reviews.**

 **Ahora sí, cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
